EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Despues de 12 años, Helga debe volver a Hillwood por cuestiones laborales, pero tambien debera enfrentarse con su pasado, reviviendo heridas que pensaba ya haberlas enterrado, el miedo se apodera de ella cuando de pronto un rubio reaparece en su vida...pero ¿a quien eligira? su amor pasado o el amor que ahora tiene...¿el amor puede renacer nuevamente?...¿como te vuelves a enamorar?
1. CAPITULO 1 REVIVIENDO EL PASADO

Después de tanto tiempo, debía regresar a su ciudad natal, Hillwood, no entendía porque la vida se empeñaba a que regresara a un lugar al que no deseaba volver jamás en su vida; a sus 24 años tenía una vida deplorable, tenía una carrera exitosa, un novio agradable y que le amaba pues se lo demostraba en fin una vida completa en New York, pero no sabía porque razón el destino se empeñaba en que el recuerdo de aquella persona siguiera vivo en su mente y corazón, y ahora volvería a un lugar que deseaba dejar atrás igual que todo su amor por ese joven.

-Hola amor, ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto su novio en cuanto la vio salir de su trabajo, él siempre iba a recogerla, para llevarla a pasear por las calles alegres de la ciudad, pero al parecer los planes cambiarían aquella vez; era un hombre joven alto de cabello negro, ojos azules tan intensos como el mar, como los de ella, una encantadora sonrisa, piel blanca, un cuerpo perfectamente bien trabajado.

-Nada…solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Michael, tengo que volver a Hillwood

El joven comprendió entonces, sin más que ella dijera, inmediatamente se acercó para darle un reconfortarle abrazo, él sabía todo el pasado de la rubia, sabia sus temores, sus inquietudes, siempre la acepto con todo y nunca le reprocho nada, incluso sabía perfectamente que pese a que la rubia lo quería, no lo amaba de tal manera como amo alguna vez a ese chico de cabeza de balón que le rompió el corazón, pero sabía que eso era su pasado y él era su presente, pero ante esta situación entendía el miedo de la joven, pues era su mismo miedo reflejado.

-¿Iras?

-No tengo otra opción –La joven miro a su novio sonriéndole dulcemente -¿Vienes conmigo?

El joven sonrió –Si tú quieres, claro que iré.

-Quiero que vengas porque el objetivo, aparte de dirigir un proyecto de la empresa, es también hacer mi presentación de mi libro, pero esta vez desean que sea en mi ciudad natal –Dijo triste y molesta la rubia -¿A quién diablos le importa de dónde Salí? Simplemente debieron hacerlo aquí.

-Pero tú misma dijiste que la feria de literatura se realizaría allá ¿No?

-Si pero no sabía que yo estaría a cargo y menos que aprovecharían para presentar mi nuevo libro.

-Tranquila, Geraldine, todo saldrá bien

-Hace años que no estoy ahí y menos he visto a mis padres desde que…

-Lo entiendo pero ya es momento ¿No crees?

-Si eso creo…

-¿Quieres platicar?

-No, mejor voy a descansar, tengo que arreglar todo para salir en el primer vuelo pasado mañana

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sabes que la feria de literatura es la semana entrante y mi jefe me dijo que fuera antes para descansar y arreglar todo, ¿Qué ocurre, Michael?

-Bueno es que…no creo irme contigo, creo que tendré que alcanzarte

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¡¿Porque?!

-Porque amor, tengo trabajo también –Dijo sarcásticamente mientras le sonreía dulcemente –Tengo que arreglar asuntos antes de poder irme contigo

La joven palideció, no esperaba llegar sola a Hillwood, el joven le miro preocupado -¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes claro que estaré bien –Dijo nerviosa

-Bien

Ambos subieron al automóvil para dirigirse al apartamento de la joven, donde ella inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en todo para poder partir en dos días de regreso a la ciudad, a la ciudad donde quería dejar todo el dolor que paso, dejar a sus padres que nunca ayudaron, dejar a…cierto cabeza de balón que le partió el corazón.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente cuando estaba preparando sus cosas, inevitablemente volvió a recordar todo lo ocurrido después de encontrar los padres de Arnold en San Lorenzo, después de que una vez más estuvo ahí ofreciéndole su amor a aquel joven y que este…no tomo en cuenta y volvió a tirarlos como basura…

 **FLASH BACK (HACE DOCE AÑOS)**

Todo regresaba a la normalidad en el vecindario, todos estaban felices pues lograron el objetivo de haber rescatado a los padres de Arnold, también habían logrado fortalecer más los lazos que los unía como grupo; la familia Shortman ahora estaba completa y viviendo como todos en Hillwood.

Una chica rubia había logrado lo que siempre había deseado, lo cual era estar al lado de su amado cabeza de balón, nadie sabía esto por supuesto, claro Gerald no dijo nada después de encontrarlos besándose, pero eso no importaba, todo para ella era luz por fin.

Al llegar a la secundaria (su primer día de clases) encontró a cierto cabeza de balón en la entrada, esperando por ella como habían quedado el día anterior.

-Hola, Hell

-Hola, Arnoldo ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor ahora –Susurro dulcemente mientras tomaba la mano de la joven

Se sonrojo pero no quito su mano, ambos caminaron por los pasillos de la nueva escuela tomados de la mano, aquello era su sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que pronto comenzó a ser opacado por los celos que son realmente destructivos.

Las semanas pasaron y pronto llegaron a mitad del año, donde comenzó a sentir lo que era realmente sentir celos, Lila, la señorita perfección últimamente se le acercaba muchísimo a Arnold, su Arnold, aquí fue donde empezaron las diferencias entre ellos pero siempre lograron soportar toda marea, al final siempre estaban juntos.

Siempre…

Cuando llego el tercer y último año de secundaria, ultimo día de escuela fue en el que sucedió lo peor que pudiera suceder, Arnold se encontraba al frente de ella, un tanto molesto por las actitudes que tanto como ella y como el habían optado.

Helga era la chica más popular de la secundaria junto con Rhonda, claro Helga nunca busco aquella fama, pero es que era una chica muy hermosa, su cuerpo era de una adolescente de casi 16 años, perfectamente bien definido y perfectamente trabajado, lo cual llamaba mucho la atención de otros jóvenes, inmediatamente Arnold se sintió amenazado y comenzó a celar a la joven rubia, quien no entendía porque el había cambiado con respecto a seguridad, pero ella misma se mostraba insegura pues hacia lo mismo que el cabeza de balón.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Arnold? Ve al grano

El joven le miro lleno de molestia –Lo que escuchaste, este tiempo que pasamos juntos sin contar el último año, han sido buenos pero ya no se siente bien

-Por tu culpa –Dijo molesta

-Tú comenzaste con tus celos absurdos, Helga

-¡Lila siempre te coquetea Arnold! ¡Eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta!

-¡No me insultes!

-¡Y tú no me grites!

-¡La que grita es otra!

-Sabes que…no entiendo porque en primer lugar empezó todo esto –Dijo la rubia triste, pero aparentando enojo –Digo…no sé qué hago perdiendo el tiempo con un zopenco como tu…no eres mi tipo

-Tu nunca fuiste mi tipo, Helga, sin embargo estaba contigo por algo ¿No crees?

-A eso me refiero Arnoldo, no entiendo ¿porque? ¡Dime ¿Porque?!

-No tiene caso –Murmuro mientras trataba de irse pero ella lo detuvo

-¡Dímelo ahora Arnoldo, no seas cobarde anda dime que es lo que realmente pasa, ¿Por qué no elegiste mejor a la señorita perfección?! ¡Se ve que muere por ti desde que volvimos de San Lorenzo!

-Sabes no quiero pelear…

-Cobarde

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde, Arnold! ¡No tienes las agallas para decir nada de lo que realmente piensas! ¡Eres un estúpido por guardarte todo, estúpido con cabeza de balón!

-Basta Helga…

-¡No, es la verdad, no eres capaz de…!

-Bien, ya que insistes –Molesto la tomo de los hombros – ¡Solo fue por agradecimiento!

La joven sintió un balde de agua fría encima, trato de controlar sus lágrimas mientras su corazón se sentía romper en mil pedazos, pero ya era tarde para retractarse -¿Agradecimiento?

-Sí, solo estaba contigo porque era una manera de agradecerte por ayudarme en todo –Dijo rápidamente el joven, estaba cegado por los celos y por el enojo, no pensaba lo que decía, solo deseaba terminar con ella, terminar con aquello que le estaba atormentando, terminar con la persona que podía ponerlo de cabeza en un instante, tenía miedo de perder la voluntad ante ella, pero no se lo diría, porque ella tal vez se aprovecharía o perdería el interés.

-¿Agradecimiento? –Repitió la joven ida.

-Si

La joven le miro molesta y ofendida -¡Tu puto agradecimiento te lo puedes meter por donde te quepa, estúpido Arnoldo, no necesito tu maldita lastima, idiota!

-Helga… -El joven quedo impactado ante la imagen que tenía enfrente, la rubia ya no había logrado mantener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, estas brotaron a mil por hora, su mirada era llena de dolor tan inmensa como el mar, su cuerpo temblaba de ira y dolor, pese a que su semblante mostraba molestia su mirada gritaba de dolor tan inmenso que acaba de provocarle.

-¡Cállate idiota! –Grito histérica la joven, quien se encontraba fuera de si -¡Es increíble Arnoldo! ¡Yo te amo, no puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente! –Soltó la joven sin pensar, Arnold solo la miraba sin saber que hacer o que decir, lo que era verdad era que el sentimiento era mutuo –Te odio

-Perdóname Helga, pero…creo que lo mejor es que esto termine –Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al decir esto, el mismo dolor que la joven sintió

Entonces Helga, tomo una decisión –No volveré a repetirte esto, así que escucha –Susurro mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para verle –Arnold te he amado desde que somos niños, me enamore de ti, siempre me has gustado y poco a poco me envolviste en la dulzura de tu ser, en tu hermosa forma tan samaritana de ser, amo cada partícula de tu ser, amo tu aroma a jazmín en tus dorados cabellos, me…me agrada el dulce néctar de tus labios sobre los míos, el calor de tus brazos me llenan de vida, tus ojos son como dos hermosos estanques donde quiero bañarme por siempre –Arnold le miro aun molesto pero se llenó de aquellas dulces palabras en todo su ser, sabía que Helga era la dueña de esos poemas, cuando fueron a San Lorenzo lo descubrió, pero… -No puedo ser más específica ¿O sí?

-Estoy un…poco confundido –Y era en parte verdad, los sentimientos que habían crecido en su ser por la rubia eran muy intensos que no lograba asimilarlos aun, además de que Lila merodeando por ahí no ayudaba, no podía negar que la chica era muy hermosa ahora, además de que siempre le coqueteaba y claro que se daba cuenta, más cuando ella misma le decía que le gustaba, por esto también se encontraba en esta situación con su actual novia.

La rubia se volteó dejando escapar más lagrimas –Respóndeme algo…aunque con lo que dijiste me quedo claro, quiero saber… ¿Te gusto?

El chico se sonrojo, claro que le gustaba y cada día ella se ponía más hermosa pero…él no sabía si aquello se podría clasificar como amor –Si me gustas pero…

-Pero no me amas –Susurro la joven terminando la frase por el

-Amar es una palabra fuerte ¿Cómo sabes que me amas, cuando no has estado con alguien más?

-Tu que sabes, además se perfectamente bien lo que siento, no soy una confundida como tú, Arnoldo

-Bien, estoy confundido pero te puedo decir que no te amo –La rubia hiperventilo, Arnold se acercó un poco a ella, pero ella se alejó un poco más –No te amo y lo mejor es que esto termine ahora…

-No volveré a hablarte de mis sentimientos, Arnold –Susurro la joven con la voz quebrada, Arnold sintió que el corazón se le iba al escucharla así, pero estaba decidido a tomarse un tiempo para pensar las cosas y para saber si realmente lo que sentía por ella era amor o en realidad si era solo agradecimiento pues para ser honestos el había actuado un tanto así al enterarse de todo lo que ella había hecho por él y no entendía ahora si solo era por eso o porque el también sentía lago más por ella.

-Lo sé, no te lo pediré

Helga sintió una última apuñalada en su ya roto corazón, simplemente volteó a verlo para añadir –Entonces ya vete, no quiero verte más y espero nunca jamás volver a verte

-Nos vemos después, Helga –Susurro el joven preocupado pero comprendiendo que era mejor déjala tranquila y darle su espacio.

Helga se dejó caer en el suelo, había gente alrededor de ella paseando tranquilamente por el parque, pero en aquel momento no le importo solo se dejó caer sintiendo que su vida se iba, que la razón de existir ya no había mas en aquel momento, dejo escapar todas las lágrimas que podía derramar al ver perdido lo más valioso para ella, Arnold.

Las cosas en ese entonces no podían empeorar o al menos la rubia eso pensó, pero al llegar a casa se enteró de una terrible noticia, para la familia al menos era así, para ella era la mejor noticia del mundo, no solo porque a su hermana se le veía feliz, sino porque pensaba que así por fin le darían atención, pero estaba muy equivocada…

 **END FLASH BACK (PRESENTE)**

-Todo en aquella época, paso muy rápido –Susurro la joven tomando la fotografía que tenía aun en el relicario de su amado –Arnold –Murmuro su nombre apenas audible, mientras una pequeña lagrima escapa -¡Oh! No Helga Geraldine Pataki no, prometiste no volver a llorar por ese gusano –Dijo molesta y tiro a un lado el relicario

Tomo otra fotografía de su caja donde había guardado todo lo que le recordaba a su pasado, en ella estaba su familia, una Olga embarazada y unos padres molestos pero a la vez felices por el nuevo miembro de la familia –Jake ya debes de tener ocho años, amigo, debes estar enorme –Murmuro –Te deje de ver cuando tan solo gateabas, ahora que te veré… - _"Si te veo_ " –Seguramente mis padres siguen enojados conmigo y…contigo no Olga, es increíble yo te ayude y yo termine sola, como siempre.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de su apartamento, respondió de muy mal humor, pues no deseaba hablar con nadie, pero en cuanto escucho la voz de aquella persona se sorprendió tanto que su mal humor se esfumo. -¡Phoebe!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **esta es una idea que tenia en mi mente, espero les guste, quise explicar un poco a modo general de lo que paso entre los rubios, pero aun hay mas cosas, pero poco a poco se iran descubriendo, sobretodo con la familia de Helga, tambien con lo que despues paso con el cabeza de balon provocando asi la decision de Helga de irse de Hillwood.**_

 _ **puede que ahorita sea algo confuso pero espero que vaya mejorando conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia ;D jejeje**_

 _ **si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 HILLWOOD

...

* * *

Llego el día en que ella debía viajar a aquella ciudad a la cual había jurado nunca volver, no volver a revivir el pasado que tanto le había hecho daño, aunque por una parte sabía que la había hecho más fuerte y que gracias a eso estaba donde estaba, la conversación con su amiga Phoebe le había tranquilizado un poco, el hecho de saber que su amiga oriental estaría esperándola en Hillwood era gratificante, además de que le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle, así que estaba ansiosa por llegar por ese lado.

-Te amo, Geraldine –Michael había ido con ella al aeropuerto para despedirla, ella le abrazo mientras le daba un beso sincero y lleno de amor

-También te amo –Susurro mientras se separaba, aquello Michael no se lo esperaba, nunca le había dicho aquellas hermosas palabras, pero el decirlas le hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Anunciaron el vuelo de Helga, por lo que rápidamente ella tomo sus maletas para dirigirse a la salida de su vuelo, se dieron un último abrazo y beso –Prometo alcanzarte lo más pronto posible –Murmuro antes de soltarla

-Lo sé –Le sonrió dulcemente, mientras se alejaba del joven, respirando profundamente para tomar el vuelo que la llevaría de regreso a Hillwood y de regreso a su pasado.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en una casona de la ciudad de Hillwood, se encontraba un rubio ya adulto, ojos color esmeralda, alto, con una maleta en mano, suspiro profundamente antes de ingresar al lugar.

-¿Mama? ¿Papa?

Se escuchó un estruendoso ruido de algo cayéndose en la cocina, para después ver a una mujer ya grande pero igual de hermosa y con su rostro gentil, dirigiendo apresuradamente hacia el recibidor -¡Hijo!

Arnold la recibió en sus brazos gustoso, mientras su padre también salía a recibirlo -¡Campeón! ¿Porque no nos avisaste para ir por ti?

-Quise darles una sorpresa –Susurro, su padre le sonrió dulcemente mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda -¿Dónde esta Mike?

-Con la abuela, enseguida le digo…

-No, subiré a verlos –Susurro un poco apagado de pronto -¿Cómo está?

El semblante de Miles se entristeció –Sabes que tiene sus ratos, pero la veo mal desde que mi padre falleció solo repite lo mismo…

Arnold también se entristeció al recordar las mismas palabras que su abuela decía, al igual que su abuelo antes de fallecer, el había tenido que salir de viaje por unos meses después de la muerte de Phill, pero ahora que regresaba le pesaba tanto estar ahí…

-Bien, voy a verla –Fue todo lo que dijo

Al entrar a la habitación de sus abuelos, encontró a un pequeño de casi trece años, rubio, con ojos color castaño claro, tez clara, estatura media y con una gorra azul celeste como la que él tuvo; el pequeño le sonrió felizmente al verlo entrar.

En la cama se encontraba su abuela Puki, quien se veía bastante desmejorada desde que su abuelo había fallecido, algo que a él, le inquietaba pero trato de sonreírle a la anciana, como ella le sonreía feliz de volver a verlo. –Pequeño Simba, veo que has regresado victorioso de la batalla ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Bien abuela, la investigación fue muy interesante –Dijo acercándose

-Mi abuela estaba contándome de Eleonor y de las travesuras que hizo por ti –Dijo divertido el niño, quien sabía perfectamente bien quien era Eleonor, era fácil de adivinar.

-¿A si? –Arnold se incomodó por el tema de conversación que tenían ellos, miro a su abuela, quien le sonrió tiernamente.

-Deberías encontrar eso que perdiste, Simba

-No creo…dudo que sea tan fácil, abuela

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera has hecho el intento, Simba

-Yo…no…pero ¿Porque no cambiamos de tema?

-Moriré en paz cuando hayas resuelto el misterio –Dijo la abuela levemente molesta –Así que date prisa, Simba, para que pueda ir con tu abuelo

-¡Abuela! Por favor

-Es la naturaleza, pequeño

Arnold trato de contener las lágrimas, aquella era muy cierto pero lo odiaba –Bien, Mike, ya es hora de cenar, ve bajando…en un momento te alcanzo, voy a revisar a mi abuela

-Bien

-¡Oh vamos! Simba, estoy bien solo tengo estos problemas comunes de los viejos –Dijo molesta –Tendrás que vértelas con la reina de Inglaterra cuando venga, ¡Te enviara a la horca!

Arnold sonrió divertido mientras la revisaba, tomo su pulso para asegurarse que la presión de su abuela era la correcta, escucho su corazón, la garganta, en fin toda la rutina de un médico.

Al terminar su madre entro con una bandeja para que la abuela comiera, algo que a ella le molestaba, pues deseaba pararse un rato pero apenas estuvo delicada y ellos preferían que estuviera en reposo como el medico lo pidió.

-Arnold –El joven se sorprendió al llamado de su abuela pero se volteó a mirarla –Deberías buscarla…ella te amaba

El joven bajo la mirada cabizbajo –Yo termine con ese amor, ahora ya no puedo hacer nada

La anciana rodo sus ojos –Pensé que eras más listo y…pensé que sentías algo por ella

-Lo lamento abuela –Susurro –Además…yo estoy ahora con…

-No me la menciones, esa tipa es la culpable de lo que paso y también de lo que pasa ahora, Eleonor era mejor opción para ti

-Por favor abuela, te amo pero…no…no lo hare, vendré al rato para verte –Se acercó a darle un beso a su abuela, mientras esta le miraba seriamente –No te enojes

-No puedo morir hasta que hagas algo –Murmuro las mismas palabras que su abuelo decía antes de…Arnold sacudió de su mente aquello, pues no deseaba pensar que su abuela, debía ser fuerte, por sus padres…por su hermano y por él.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche en la ciudad de Hillwood, cuando una joven rubia arribo en el aeropuerto, nerviosa por lo que se enfrentaría aquella noche, no sabía que pasaría pero sabía perfectamente que no podía dar marcha atrás y que sobretodo debería pasar en Hillwood dos meses, algo que realmente maldecía y que no entendía ¿porque demonios tanto tiempo? La feria literaria solo duraba dos semanas, tal vez durara tres en algunas ocasiones pero ¿Porque el otro mes? Su libro no sería tanto motivo para hacerlo alargar tanto al menos eso pensaba.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se percató de que alguien le había visto, un viejo conocido, un viejo amigo, sabía que en algún momento pasaría aquello pero no pensaba que tan rápido se esparciría la noticia de que la gran Helga G. Pataki estaba de regreso en Hillwood.

Al llegar a la salida para buscar un taxi, reconoció a una mujer alta, de rasgos orientales, hermosa y con unos pequeños lentes sonriéndole, Helga corrió hasta ella emocionada.

-¡Phoebe!

-¡Helga!

Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, habían sido años desde la última vez que se vieron, aunque con la oriental mantuvo contacto durante la universidad a través de cartas, no era lo mismo, pues Phoebe había ido a Japón a estudiar, mientras que ella había ido a New York.

-Estas hermosa –Dijo emocionada la oriental, la joven rubia se sonrojo pero sonrió satisfecha

-También tu estas hermosa, Phoebs, casi no te reconozco

La oriental sonrió dulcemente -¿Vamos?

-Si

Subieron al automóvil de la orienta que se encontraba enfrente, comenzaron una amena platica dentro de este de todo lo que había sido sus vidas, la rubia le conto sobre su libro, sobre su trabajo, porque estaba en Hillwood, también le conto sobre Michael, quien había sido su novio desde la universidad, hasta la fecha y…el primero que tuvo desde que…

-Desde que mantecado te desilusiono

-Si –La rubia bajo la mirada triste, aquello aun le dolía

-Yo creo que debiste darle una oportunidad para…

-No

-Pero Helga, ¿Qué tal si no era tan culpable?

-¡Vamos Phoebs! Después de lo que me dijo cuándo…terminamos… ¿de verdad crees que podía confiar en él?

-¿Qué tal si la apuesta era una trampa?

-Ese día del baile de la preparatoria, el…antes me había dicho algo

-A eso me refiero, las circunstancias…

-No me importa ya –Le interrumpió

-¿Segura?

-¡Criminal Phoebe! No vine a Hillwood para hablar del estúpido mantecado

-Está bien, Helga no tienes que molestarte, hablemos de algo más

-Bien

-Sabes debo decirte algo pero…te lo quiero decir en un lugar especial

-Cursi –Murmuro la rubia

La oriental sonrió alegremente –Mañana ¿Chez Paris?

La rubia se sonrojo al recordar el restaurante -¿No puede ser en otro? –Pregunto nerviosa

-Lo lamento pero ya hice la reservación

-¡Criminal! Entonces ¿Para qué me preguntas?

-Es importante para mí, Helga

-Bien como sea ¿A qué hora?

-A las ocho

-Bien, te veo ahí –Dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, pues habían llegado a su casa

-¿Estarás bien?

-Si no te preocupes, puedo manejar la situación incómoda que me espera en esa casa.

-Sabes nunca entendí ¿porque tus padres fueron así contigo?

-No hay gran ciencia, Phoebs, mi hermana perfecta tuvo un hijo perfecto y yo solo era la mancha de la familia

-Por eso decidiste aceptar la beca de la universidad para ir a New York

-Fue una de las razones

-Mantecado –Murmuro no como pregunta si no como afirmación, conocía muy bien a la rubia, esta solo ignoro su comentario para bajar después del automóvil.

-Nos vemos mañana Phoebs

-Nos vemos

Subió los escalones mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de controlar sus nervios, abrió rápidamente tratando de estar lo más relajada y normal, al ingresar vio a un pequeño niño ocho años, quien se encontraba enfrascado en su mundo, sin que nadie le prestara atención, aquello se le hizo conocido, se acercó al pequeño –Hola, Jake

-Hola ¿Quién eres?

-Soy tu tía, pequeño –Se acercó más para darle un pequeño beso en la frente, algo que sonrojo al niño pero que sonrió gustoso, hace tanto que nadie le prestaba atención -¿Dónde está tu madre?

El niño le miro un poco molesto pero respondió –En el cuarto con la abuela

-¿con quién diablos hablas…? –Bob iba bajando a la sala -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¡Vaya manera de saludarme, papa! –Dijo molesta la rubia –Yo también te extrañe

-No estoy para sermones ahora, ni para tu mal humor, niña

-Yo tampoco, así que iré a mi cuarto si no te molesta

-¿Acaso se te olvido nuestra última conversación?

-No, la tengo muy presente siempre –Dijo la joven dolida y molesta -¿Me echas entonces?

-Tú lo decidiste, te fuiste porque quisiste y te advertí que no deseaba que volvieras a poner un pie en esta casa.

-Solo por lo que hice ¿No? –Helga tomo molesta la maleta, tratando de controlarse, no deseaba que su sobrino tuviera una mala impresión de ella –Es increíble Bob, lo único que hice fue ayudar a Olga y ve lo que paso, ella fue perdonada y yo soy condenada cuando no he hecho nada grave.

-Apoyaste un matrimonio que estaba destinado al fracaso

-¡Si el matrimonio de Olga fracaso, no fue por mi culpa!

-¡Claro que sí, porque siempre arruinas todo!

Helga le miro aún más molesta –Es bueno saber qué piensas, Bob

-No eres bienvenida en la casa

-Yo no fui la que te decepciono, papa, pero es a mí a quien siempre hechas, a quien siempre rechazas sin siquiera darte la oportunidad de conocerme –Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, quisiera o no admitirlo el rechazo de su familia siempre le había dolido pero jamás imagino que llegarían a este punto -¡Soy una idiota! Nunca debí venir aquí, ¡jamás debí pensar que podíamos arreglar nuestras diferencias ahora que soy adulta, que ingenua fui al pensarlo, por confiar que el gran Bob Pataki había cambiado!

Tomo la maleta para irse, pero una pequeña manita le tomo de su ropa, ella volteó a ver de quien se trataba molesta, se encontró con un niño, se había olvidado de Jake –No te vayas, tía

-Tu madre quiere que subas –Bob iba a tomarlo cuando Helga se agacho para estar a su altura

-Te veré luego, ¿De acuerdo? Por ahora tienes que subir con tu mama, salúdamela mucho

-Dudo que quiera verme, ahorita solo tiene tiempo para Geraldine

Helga quedo algo confundida pero no fue difícil de adivinar que su hermana había tenido otro hijo, esta vez niña y que le había puesto su nombre, ¿Cómo si con eso la fuera a perdonar? –Nos vemos luego, Jake –Beso al niño, tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta –Veo que su matrimonio no fracaso tanto, ¿no? ¿O es que mi perfecta hermana se volvió a casar? –Bob no respondió –Dile que felicidades y que gracias por avisarme del nuevo miembro de la familia Pataki, me siento tan feliz –Dijo dolida salió azotando la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Camino sin rumbo fijo entre las frías calles de Hillwood dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos sin intentar siquiera detenerlas, estaba harta de fingir que las cosas cambiarían, que la vida le sonreirá en algún momento, de engañarse y de haber ido de nuevo a aquel lugar, ¿a quién engañaba? Ella ya no pertenecía ni a Hillwood ni a la familia Pataki, su vida estaba en New York con Michael.

-¡Perfecto! –Grito al sentir las gotas de lluvia aterrizar sobre ella -¡¿Qué más?! Maldita sea, ni siquiera sé dónde está viviendo Phoebe para poder buscarla… -Siguió caminando –Estoy segura que los hoteles de Hillwood están llenos por la feria –Era algo cierto la misma empresa se lo comento antes de partir a la ciudad -¡Oh dios mío! ¡¿Qué fue lo malo que hice para merecer esto?!

-¿Helga?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic ;D y por su tiempo para hacerlo :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos :D**_

 _ **MacaG26 muchas gracias :D y asi es maldito cabeza de balon es un estupido y despistado, por sus tonterias ahora no esta con Helga jejejeje me alegra que te este gustando :D poco a poco nos iremos enterando de mas cosas del pasado, tambien de lo que pasara en cuanto estos dos rubios se vean :D espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambienn jejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 CHEZ PARIS I

...

* * *

La joven volteó a ver a quien le llamaba y ahí se encontró con una de las personas que menos deseaba volver a ver en toda su asquerosa vida, ambas se miraron con molestia, pero Rhonda se acercó a ella para cubrirla de la lluvia –Que gusto verte, querida.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, Rhonda –Dijo cortante la rubia, ¿es que acaso no podía ser peor la situación? Tomo su maleta y trato de seguir su camino pero la joven pelinegra no la dejaría irse tan rápido.

-¿A dónde vas, querida? Bueno más bien… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a mi hotel y lo que haga aquí no es de tu incumbencia –Mintió la joven

-¡Vamos, Helga! Lamento mucho lo que pasó cuando fue la fiesta de graduación…fue hace casi seis años, ¿No puedes olvidarlo?

-No…

-Déjame recompensarte –Trato de entablar nuevamente una conversación pero la rubia, le regalo una mirada asesina.

-¿quieres recompensarme? ¿Cómo?

-Arnold, sigue soltero ¿sabías?

-No me interesa

-¿Segura?

-Si quieres ayudarme Rhonda, entonces ayúdame a encontrar un hotel, mis padres no están en casa y no tengo llave, así que necesito un lugar donde pueda estar. –Mintió rápidamente la joven, no deseaba hablar del pasado y menos de Arnold.

-Los hoteles están llenos, Helga, por si no recuerdas es la feria literaria en la ciudad, yo también busque un hotel, pero no encontré así que me estoy quedando en casa de Curly.

-¿Curly?

-Si –Sonrió tiernamente la joven

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Cómo es posible que Rhonda hable así de Curly? o peor aún ¿cómo es que pone esa cara de boba enamorada por el fenómeno?"_ pensó confundida

-Así que terminaste con el fenómeno ¿eh?

-Sí y ya no es para nada un fenómeno, aunque lo siguiera siendo, creo que aun así lo amaría –Comento sonriente

 _"_ _¡Suficiente! Es oficial, Rhonda está loca"_

-Bueno gracias, Rhonda, en tal caso tendré que buscar un lugar aunque sea fuera de la ciudad –Comento molesta la joven rubia

-¿Porque no rentas una habitación en la casa de huéspedes?

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

-¿Porque? A la familia Shortman le caerá bien el dinero, tengo entendido que siguen alquilando las habitaciones y además en este momento me comento Curly que Arnold no está en la ciudad.

-¿Segura?

-¿De qué, Helga? ¿De que rentan las habitaciones o de que Arnold no está aquí?

-De ambas por supuesto, aunque si él estuviera, aun así no me importaría, no tengo intenciones de cruzar si quiera una palabra con él.

-¿Sigues molesta?

-No, simplemente no me interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver con ustedes.

-Espero que sigas pensando eso después, por lo pronto te acompañare a la casa de huéspedes.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, es que… ¿Segura que no está?

Rhonda sonrió satisfactoriamente confirmando una de sus sospechas –Segura

-Ok

.

.

.

-Buenas noches

-Descansa hijo

Arnold sonrió a sus padres mientras subía a su habitación, esperando esta vez poder dormir rápidamente, al llegar a su alcoba, observo la fotografía que aún tenía en su mesita de noche, donde Helga y el estaban completamente felices antes de que comenzaran los problemas en su noviazgo, ella se le veía hermosa y feliz pese a que esa vez le dijo que ¿Cómo rayos se tomaría una fotografía? E incluso le llamo cursi, pero después…hasta casi lo golpea por obtener solamente una copia de esa fotografía.

En aquel momento tocaron el timbre de la casa de huéspedes, supuso que sería algún inquilino que olvido sus llaves, se fue al baño para poderse alistar para ir a la cama, sin mucho ánimo, pero en ese instante sonó su teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Hola amor

Arnold rodo sus ojos fastidiado, sería una larga noche –Hola Lila

Mientras tanto en la sala de Susent Arms…

-Buenas noches mi amiga necesita un lugar donde quedarse y queríamos ver si es posible que se quede aquí –Comento la pelinegra mientras Helga estaba distanciada, no deseaba que desde ahorita fuera descubierta.

-Claro, Rhonda ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es H… digo Geraldine…es una prima lejana de mi familia pero…como saben la casa que teníamos la están remodelando entonces no tiene donde quedarse.

-Claro –Miles sonrió mientras trataba de ver a la joven pero esta se había cubierto con la capucha de su capa y ocultaba sus ojos con lentes, tratando así de que la reacción de los padres de Arnold fuera para después y no ahora.

-Perfecto ¿Oíste eso Geraldine?

-Si –Susurro sin aliento, el corazón le palpitaba tanto que sentía que se le salía, esperaba que lo que Rhonda había dicho fuera cierto, de que Arnold no estuviera ahí.

-Bien, te enseñare tu habitación, Geraldine

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza, antes de seguir al hombre, mientras Rhonda se despedía de ambos –Bueno nos vemos después, Miles

-Claro, linda nos vemos –Miles le sonrió, sin notar la expresión de la joven que iba detrás, claramente asesinaría después a la pelinegra; siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación, cerca de la habitación de Arnold. –Aquí es, es la mejor habitación que tenemos disponible por ahorita

-Gracias –Susurro nerviosa

-No hay de que –Murmuro el hombre viendo un tanto desconfiado a la joven, quien simplemente ingreso a la habitación, para después cerrar la puerta.

-Uff no lo puedo creer –Susurro una vez a solas, mientras se secaba de la lluvia y sacaba ropa seca para cambiarse –Maldita Rhonda, la matare después.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente se despertó un poco abrumada y le tomo un poco recordar donde estaba y como había llegado ahí, toda la noche estuvo pensando en el reencuentro con su padre y como a pesar de todo seguía y siempre sería un estorbo para ellos.

Tomo su computadora portátil para poder revisar los detalles de la feria, deseaba distraerse pero sin Salir de su alcoba, pues no deseaba seguir con reencuentros y momentos incomodos, aun no lo deseaba.

Mientras tanto…

-Hola buen día hijo –Stella le sonreía dulcemente

-Hola mama –Dijo un tanto molesto

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Sí, anoche no pude dormir muy bien, pero solo baje a desayunar algo, creo que me dormiré otro rato antes de ir con Gerald

-¿Esta en la ciudad?

-Dijo que regresaría hoy por la mañana, pero que necesitaba verme un poco antes de una cita con Phoebe, a la cual iré, lo cual es algo extraño si me preguntan.

Sus padres sonrieron ante la ingenuidad de su hijo –Bien, ¿Me haces un favor, hijo?

-Claro –Dijo el rubio mientras era sacado de sus pensamientos por su madre

-Hay una nueva inquilina y quiero saber si le gustaría desayunar aquí o en su habitación, por lo que me comento tu padre lo más seguro es que sea de las personas solitarias que prefieren comer algo en su alcoba, pero me gustaría conocerla –Dijo la mujer, al último hablándose más a si misma

-Claro, ¿Cuál es la habitación?

-La que está justo debajo de la tuya, hijo

-Bien –Arnold subió las escaleras rápidamente, pues realmente deseaba volver a la cama; toco la puerta de la habitación, pero no escuchaba nada… -¿Hola?

-Creo que está en el baño, Simba –Comento divertida la abuela, mientras guiñaba un ojo a su nieto sonrojado, pues no iría a la ducha para pasar el recado.

-¿Puedes decirle que mi madre desea saber si comerá aquí, abuela?

-Simba, creo que es mejor que tú lo hagas –Comento la anciana antes de bajar las escaleras –Ni se te ocurra, porque la reina de trolla vendrá por ti –Comento al ver que su nieto protestaba al verla queriendo bajar por el barandal de las escaleras -¡Yupi!

-Abuela… -Murmuro molesto y divertido a la vez, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, ya no se escuchaba la regadera, por lo que supuso que al tocar le escucharía la persona -¿Hola?

La rubia quedo congelada al instante, no quería sonar paranoica pero ¿Sería posible que ese fuera Arnold? –Si –Susurro nerviosa

-¿Podrías bajar un momento, mi madre desea conocerte, eres la nueva inquilina cierto?

-Oui Monsieur

-¿Eres francesa? –Aquello le provocaba un dejá-vu a ambos jóvenes, aquella época parecía muy lejana de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo en su presente; la joven cada vez se ponía más histérica al saber que aquel joven que estaba del otro lado era…Arnold.

-Oui

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

 _"_ _¡Demonios!"_ pensó la joven rubia, sabiendo que Arnold sabía perfectamente que su segundo nombre era Geraldine así que… -Mi nombre es…Cecil

-¡¿Cecil?!

-Oui

-Eres tú… ¿Cecil?

La rubia rápidamente se quitó la toalla del cabello, pensando que era estúpida al volver a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sobretodo muy arriesgado pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Arnold no sabía que ella en realidad era esa Cecil, al menos no que ella supiera así que debía jugársela, al menos por el momento…

-¿Arnold?

Arnold observo a la rubia que tenía enfrente, llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y tenía el cabello suelto cubriéndole un ojo, como cuando eran más jóvenes, se veía más hermosa que cuando eran niños, estaba ruborizada al igual que él, al mirarla así.

-¿Cecil? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? No entiendo

-Ah…bueno –" _No puede ser que se la haya creído, sigue siendo el mismo menso de siempre, pero….Aaaah esta tan hermoso, más que antes…. ¡Demonios Helga, concéntrate!"_

-¿Si?

-Bueno, Arnold, en realidad vine pagra….ver a mi prima

-¿Tu prima? –Sonrió el joven sin confiar en lo que decía la rubia

-Oui, mi prima es…July pero me encontge con la noticia de que ella…esta fuera de Hillwood y no…bueno nog tenía donde estar.

-¡Oh! Disculpa, me alegra verte –Susurro mientras le sonreía dulcemente

-Igualmente Arnold –Dijo tratando de mantener el acento francés

-Mi madre quiere conocerte y saber si desayunaras abajo con nosotros y el resto de los inquilinos o…

-No, muchas gracias, pero…debo ir a un lado

-Bien, le diré a mi madre, ¿quieres que te acompañe? –El rubio no supo porque esa pregunta escapo de sus labios pero lo dicho, dicho estaba.

-Muchas gracias, Arnold, pego no te preocupes, me encontrage con una vieja amiga

-Bien, nos vemos

-Au revoir, Arnold

La rubia se fue inmediatamente a su habitación, tratando de controlarse y recordar que ahora debía seguir con la mentira que acaba de decirle a Arnold pero sobre todo pensando… -¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Acaso es tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de que en realidad soy, Helga?

Arnold bajo por su desayuno y volvió a subir a su alcoba, cuando sonó nuevamente su teléfono, comenzando a pelear nuevamente con su novia, algo que sonó perfectamente en la habitación de la rubia, quien ya estaba lista para irse, pero entonces…

-¡Vamos, Lila…!

Arnold estaba exasperado por lo que la pelirroja decía -¿Te molesta? Seguramente tienes a alguien ahí, por eso no me respondías hace rato…

-¡Lila eran las 5 de la mañana estaba en mi cama durmiendo…!

-Con alguien seguramente

-¡Maldición, Lila Sawyer! ¡Estaba solo, completamente…!

-¡¿Qué te molesta?!

Arnold estaba tan furioso -¡Si tanto desconfías de mi entonces…!

-¡A mí no me vas a dejar, Arnold Shortman!

-¡Entonces deja de fastidiarme!

Helga escuchaba toda aquella discusión, solamente provocaron que reabriera viejas heridas, pues Arnold seguía con Lila, con la persona que los había separado, por lo cual sabía entonces lo mucho que le había importado que ella se fuera, tomo su bolso y se fue.

Afortunadamente el salir de la casa de huéspedes no ocasiono problema alguno, pues conocía a la perfección aquella casona y como salir sin ser vista…si la escalera de incendios, no se percató de que un pequeño rubio la vio salir.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y pronto el rubio tenía que reunirse con su amigo, pues la cena con la novia del moreno era a las 8 y ya eran las 7, rápidamente colgó a Lila, quien no entendía nada, por lo que prefirió dejar así las cosas por ahora.

-¡Viejo! Pensé que no llegabas –Gerald estaba esperando hace poco más de media hora, debía decirle rápidamente todo.

-Lo lamento, Gerald

-Déjame adivinar ¿Lila?

-Cada día está peor…

-Hermano deberías terminar con ella, esa relación te está matando lentamente

-Tal vez sea un castigo

-¿Por Helga?

-Si

-No lo creo, hermano –Gerald le paso una mano en su hombro, para tratar de confortarlo pero debía decirle rápidamente todo –Hermano tengo que decirte algo, la cena de hoy es…

-Es verdad ¿Porque tanto misterio?

-Bueno es que…la verdad –Gerald miro a su amigo –Phoebe llevara a Helga, esta cena es importante para mí y para ella, quiero pedirte que no incomodes a Helga

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, eres mi mejor amigo, Arnie y más que eso, eres como mi hermano, Helga representa eso mismo para Phoebe y los necesitamos a ambos ahí, pero soportándose.

-¿Helga está en Hillwood? –Pregunto sorprendido

-Así es y…

-¿Cuándo llego?

-Creo que ayer… -Arnold estaba volviéndose loco o realmente por una vez estaba viendo las cosas como eran y como sabía que Helga era…

-Creo que…

-Arnie, ¿Me escuchas? No quiero que la incomodes, esta noche Phoebe y yo anunciaremos algo importante para ambos y por eso queremos que estén ahí.

Arnold volvió a la realidad, al escuchar a Gerald, le sonrió –Claro

.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la noche, Phoebe se encontraba ya dentro del Chez Paris, esperando que su amiga si llegara, observo como su novio y Arnold ingresaban al lugar, pero no veía por ningún lado a su amiga rubia.

-Hola amor

-Hola cariño –Phoebe se lanzó a sus brazos sin poder evitarlo, mientras Arnold los miraba tiernamente –Hola Arnold

-Hola, Phoebe

El moreno también se percató de la ausencia de la rubia -¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, me dijo que vendría pero…

-Tranquila, nena, seguramente no tarda –Estaban por tomar asiento cuando…

-Buenas noches –Helga estaba frente a ellos.

Arnold la observo como si por primera vez mirara el sol, no podía creerlo, su Helga, la mujer que tanto amaba estaba nuevamente frente a él, deseaba tanto abrazarla y besarla pero sabía que ella no lo dejaría, ambos habían cambiado y madurado pero se preguntaba si ella aun sentía algo por él, si aún habría una segunda oportunidad en su historia de amor.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando :D**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **las locuras de Helga, ¿creen que arnold ya se dio cuenta de que ella es cecil? con lo que le dijo Gerald es facil atar cabos ¿no creen? por otro lado a mi ya me cae gorda lila ¿A ustedes?**_

 _ **jazmin muchas gracias Jazmin, claro que la continuare ;D y yo tambien espero eso pero big bob pataki nunca los ve solo ve a su hija la perfecta...pero espero que te siga gustando mi historia jiji ;D**_

 _ **Eli-mont hola eli muchas gracias ;D espero que te siga gustando y si fue un tonto un estupido con cabeza de balon al dejarla ir y ahora debera de enfrentar con eso y saber o perder o volver a luchar por ella, al parecer Helga aun siente algo por el. jijij :D**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola :D muchas gracias por tu review jejeje espero que te siga gustando y asi es helga termino en la casa de huespedes, no puedo creer que lo adivinaras jejejeej :D me gusta :D si era obvio que le diria que se casaria con gerald jejeje por eso ambos los citaron espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos jejeje :D si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites**_

 _ **saludo**_ s


	4. CAPITULO 4 CHEZ PARIS II

...

* * *

Phoebe sonrió felizmente lanzándose a los brazos de la recién llegada quien venía realmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido rosa pegado hasta la cadera acentuando su perfecta figura, un escote en v y atrevido que resaltaba sus pechos, un listón color blanco que cruzaba por su cintura, el cabello suelto pero con una diadema rosa que lo mantenía hacia atrás, dejando el rostro descubierto, maquillaje levemente en su rostro y sus labios de color rosa; estaba sonrojada al recibir directamente la mirada de cierto rubio.

-Hola Hell, tanto tiempo –Gerald también se acercó a abrazarla

-Si…pero no es para tanto melenudo

-Veo que no cambias, Pataki

-Nunca, Johanssen

Arnold se acercó tímidamente a la rubia –Hola, Helga

La rubia solo le respondió con un golpe seco de la cabeza, nerviosa sin poder hablar, mientras los demás tomaban asiento.

-Bien ¿A qué se debe esta reunión? –Pregunto la rubia nerviosa, a su lado estaba Arnold

-Bien, pues primero ¿Qué les parece si cenamos?

 _"_ _¡Phoebe! ¡Demonios!"_ pensó Helga mirándola molesta, ella simplemente le envió una mirada para que se tranquilizara

-Me parece bien, amor

Todos ordenaron y platicaron amenamente sobre sus vidas y sobre todo lo que habían hecho hasta entonces, hasta que Gerald comenzó a preguntarle a Helga todo lo que a su amigo, sabía que le interesaba, pues sabia a la perfección que su hermano jamás la había olvidado.

-¿New York es tan hermosa como en las películas?

-Sí, Geraldo

-¿Qué tal los chicos de allá? ¿Guapos no?

-No sé a qué venga tu pregunta pero si, lo son y menos zopencos que los que conocí aquí –Dijo lanzándole la indirecta obviamente a Arnold, quien simplemente le miro tranquilo, pero avergonzado por dentro.

-¿Dejaste a tu novio allá?

La rubia le miro molesta –Ya basta de preguntas tontas ¿porque no nos dicen para que nos trajeron? Tengo una agenda llena y Phoebe lo sabe…

-¿Con tu novio? –Insistió el moreno

-Bien Geraldo si no te callas te estrangulare la próxima vez que hablas la boca, diciendo tonterías

Gerald se atraganto un poco y prefirió guardar silencio, Phoebe rio discretamente antes de hablar –La razón por la que los hemos invitado hoy, es porque…

Gerald sonrió –Bien, Phoebe acepto ser mi esposa –Soltó el moreno observando a la oriental felizmente, los dos rubios quedaron en schok pero después de unos segundos se levantaron para felicitarlos –Gracias, queremos que…

Phoebe sonrió –Que ustedes sean nuestros padrinos y testigos –La oriental le sonrió a ambos rubios, quienes le sonrieron felices

-Sabes que si hermana –Dijo Helga feliz, por una vez se sentía realmente importante para alguien, aunque en realidad Phoebe siempre la hizo sentir así, no por nada era su hermana.

-También cuenten conmigo, Gerald

-Gracias, hermano –Hicieron su saludo de siempre sonriendo felices, para después brindar juntos antes de salir del Chez Paris.

-Llevare a Phoebe a su casa, ¿quieres un aventón Helga?

-Creo que…

-Si no te molesta, Helga, yo puedo acompañarte –Intervino el rubio –Además imagino que ustedes desean estar a solas un rato –Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pareja, Gerald sonrió algo preocupado pero accedió.

-Bien, ¿No te molesta verdad, Hell?

La rubia iba a decir que si pero Phoebe le suplicaba con la mirada que se controlara –No

-Bien nos vemos

-Helga, nos vemos mañana para ir por un mantecado como en los viejos tiempos –Sonrió la oriental mientras se despedía –Nos vemos

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, Shortman

Arnold quedo helado al escuchar como le llamo pero no dejo que eso le arruinara la velada, tomo la mano de la rubia para caminar con ella, algo que ella se sorprendió y sonrojo, pero no quito la mano del rubio.

Al llegar al parque, rompió aquel silencio que se había apoderado de ellos -¿Podemos platicar un momento, Helga?

La rubia despertó de su sueño y retiro la mano de Arnold, inmediatamente se recordó lo que hace años se había prometido así misma -¿De qué, Shortman?

-Deja de llamarme así, Helga

-¿No te llamas así?

-Sabes a que me refiero

-No lo sé –Dijo fríamente mientras daba la espalda al rubio –No sé de qué tengamos que hablar

-Helga, yo…quisiera que volviéramos a tratarnos –Quiso volver a tomar su mano pero ella se lo impidió

-¿Para qué? Seguramente estas aun con la señorita perfección

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-No es gran ciencia saberlo

-Pero eso no importa…yo…

-No pienso meterme en una relación, Arnold, ni tampoco pienso ser la otra, además no puedo…mi novio vendrá en unos días…estoy con alguien más ¿Te queda claro?

-Eso es mentira

-No lo es

-¿Qué novio deja a su novia viajar sola, si tanto la ama?

-¿Qué tu no dejaste sola a la señorita perfección?

-Si porque no la amo –Dijo el rubio liberándose por fin de aquel sentimiento que tanto deseaba decirle a Lila y que esta nunca le dejaba

-¿Si no la amas, porque sigues con ella? –Pregunto dolida, ella sufrió el rompimiento con el rubio, precisamente porque no la amaba, y ahora ¿Qué rayos planeaba?

-Nunca me deja en paz –Murmuro incómodamente

-¿Y piensas que acercándote a mi te dejara no?

-No…yo…

-Porque olvídalo, Arnold Shortman no me acercaría a ti nuevamente ni aunque me paguen

-¿Segura? –Arnold se acercó a la rubia sonriente mientras la tomaba por la cintura -¿Sabes hay algo extraño que me tiene intrigado esta noche?

-Estoy segura…suéltame Shortman o grito –Dijo tratando de alejarse del joven que ahora estaba más cerca de su rostro, observo su mirada verde perdiéndose un momento en ella, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando y mucho menos que aquel rubio aun la pusiera de cabeza -¿Qué…?

-Llegaste anoche ¿verdad?

-S-i –Dijo nerviosa pensando en…

-Es extraño, en mi casa ayer por la noche llego una inquilina y lo más extraño es que se llama Cecil y lo que es más impresionante, esa joven es la misma Cecil que no veía hace años, ¿Qué opinas de eso?

-Opino que sigues siendo el mismo loco y tarado de siempre, Shortman, ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

-Hace un momento me decías Arnold y ahora me llamas por mi apellido de nuevo ¿Y dices que el loco soy yo?

-¡Basta Arnold, suéltame!

-Helga, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo de mi vida, desde que te fuiste –Susurro mientras se acercaba más y más a ella, tratando de controlarse de besarla ya –No te he podido olvidar, Helga –Trato de ser más explícito pero le daba miedo asustarla –Yo… -Termino la distancia sintiendo el suave rose de los labios de la joven sobre los suyos, Helga estaba perdida en el aroma de su amado, en aquellos ojos que le envolvían nuevamente como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, como si nada hubiera cambiado –Te he extrañado tanto… -Termino con la distancia sin darle tiempo a la rubia de reaccionar tomo la cabeza de la rubia atrayéndola más y más hacia él, la besaba con amor, con desesperación y con deseo, no dejaba de besarla, hasta que Helga despertó nuevamente.

-Basta… -Susurro sin aliento alejándolo –No, Arnold, por favor…yo… -Desvió la mirada al suelo –Ya no siento nada por ti

-Helga…

-Estoy con alguien más y yo…lo amo, no puedo hacerle esto, te pido por favor que mantengas tu distancia, durante mi estancia aquí.

-Pero…

-Adiós –La rubia se terminó de separar de él y dio media vuelta huyendo de aquel lugar, mientras que el rubio quedaba destrozado en aquel mismo parque donde hace años le había destrozado el corazón a la rubia, al decirle que no la amaba; que gran mentira.

.

.

.

No quería volver a la casa de huéspedes, al parecer Arnold sabia o al menos sospechaba que ella era Cecil, por lo que una vez más estaba en aquella casa, donde no deseaba pisar un pie nunca más pero necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, pensó que tal vez las cosas serían diferentes si hablaba con su madre, pero una vez más se equivocaba.

-Hola…Helga

-Miriam –Saludo la rubia mientras miraba por encima de su hombro, Bob Pataki estaba cargando una bebe al parecer pues estaba muy entretenido, en aquel momento Jake llego a la puerta.

-Tía –Se lanzó a sus brazos ella lo recibió, pues ni él ni su nueva sobrina tenían la culpa de lo que sus padres pensaran de ella.

-¿Cómo estas, Jake?

-Jake ve con tu madre

-Pero…

-Obedece –Miriam lo tomo de la mano, algo que a la rubia le sorprendió pues su madre nunca mostraba nada de enojo, felicidad o siquiera tristeza, al menos no la mayor parte de su vida cuando estuvo con ellos.

-Ve Jake –Sonrió dulcemente para su sobrino, quien le sonrió pero le dejo un papel en la mano, ella se sorprendió pero no lo soltó.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Miriam, soy tu hija, ayer vine buscando un lugar…

-Bob me lo dijo, pero aquí no hay espacio para ti, tu recamara es la de Jake ahora, tu hermana necesita más espacio así que ocupa su habitación y la pequeña habitación de huéspedes.

-Sabes mama, mejor dime que tú tampoco me quieres aquí –Dijo molesta, una vez más confirmaba que su familia no la quería cerca.

Miriam solo la miro entre molesta y triste –Eres muy injusta, deberías…

-¿Yo soy la injusta? Le dije a Bob, que no tenía donde pasar la noche ¿Crees que le importo o siquiera te importo a ti? Es obvio que no, porque no me buscaron.

-Yo…

-Sabes mama, no te preocupes, siempre seré la misma estúpida pensando que la gente puede cambiar, que ustedes serán diferentes conmigo, llevo toda mi vida esperándolo pero sabes algo, ya me canse, veme bien Miriam, porque esta es la última vez que me veras porque ni en tu lecho de muerte me veras, te lo juro Miriam, jamás molestare de nuevo, para que lo sepas, lo único que quería de ustedes era una familia, una familia real, tu amor un poco de atención, como la que le daban a mi hermana pero nunca fue así, ahora ya no la necesito, hasta nunca madre.

-Helga… -La rubia no hizo caso, hecho a correr hacia el otro lado de la calle -¡Esper…! –Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, era momento de dejar todo su pasado atrás de convencerse que ni Arnold ni su familia habían cambiado, que aquello que le dolía debía afectarle tanto para que así pudiera dejarlo ir, dejarlo solo como crueles recuerdos del pasado pero no volver a atrás, nunca más.

Al doblar la esquina choco con la persona que la había estado buscando, como cuando eran niños y chocaban todo el tiempo, parecía que el tiempo seguía jugándole trampas a la rubia, miro al rubio quien le miraba asustado, al verla tan devastada –Helga ¿Estas bien?

La rubia no respondió, ya no podía en aquel momento, necesitaba desahogarse; Arnold le ofreció una mano, que ella tomo sin mostrar molestia -¿Estas bien? Estaba buscándote, estaba por ir a tu casa y… -Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, Helga lo había abrazado fuertemente mientras sollozaba, no podía parar ya de llorar, con la única que había podido desahogarse era Phoebe, pero ahora Phoebe no podía estar con ella, ella debía estar con Gerald y una vez más ella quedaba sola, no la culpaba, deseaba su felicidad, pero ella estaba sola y eso le dolía aún más después de ver nuevamente a su familia; Arnold después de unos segundos la abrazo fuertemente tratando de cubrirle, tratando de reconfortarla, de que no se sintiera más desprotegida, que sintiera que él estaba ahí para ella, por siempre; la lluvia comenzó cayendo inesperadamente encima de los rubios, quienes siguieron abrazados, mientras la rubia seguía llorando, como si la lluvia fuera reflejo del gran dolor que llevaba en su corazón, que había guardado durante años.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **un capitulo mas jejeje ;D espero les guste**_

 _ **saludos**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ARNOLD

...

* * *

Arnold cubrió a Helga con una manta en cuanto ingresaron a su habitación, la rubia estaba empapada pero le dijo que no deseaba nada, que no quería nada, solo deseaba descansar un rato, el entonces la guio hasta su alcoba.

-Ponte esto por favor –Le ofreció una playera y un pantalón que tenía, la joven solo tomo la ropa seca, sin mirarlo –Vendré en un minuto

La joven comenzó a vestirse lentamente después de secarse, Arnold volvió a la habitación sonriente, pues había ido a confirmar una gran sospecha, pero pensó que por una noche había sido suficiente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal

-¿Me cuentas que paso?

-No…no tengo ganas –La rubia por fin lo miro, se perdió un instante en aquello ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le encantaban -¿Tienes algo fuerte de tomar?

-Claro –Dijo e rubio, se acercó a su refrigerador que tenía en su habitación y de ahí saco algunas cervezas y tomo también una botella de ron que tenía encima del mueble -¿Qué te gustaría?

-Si no te molesta, prefiero la botella

-Claro

Sirvió las copas y comenzaron a beber en silencio, Helga perdida en sus pensamientos y Arnold tratando de descifrar que le había ocurrido a la rubia, nunca la había visto tan mal, solo una vez y el…había sido el responsable.

Después de otras copas más, el ambiente comenzaba a relajarse por lo que el rubio se atrevió a comenzar una amena conversación, la joven le miraba sonrojada cada cuando el rubio la miraba intensamente, se divertían haciendo bromas, jugaban y platicaban, hasta que la botella llego un poco más de la mitad.

-Odio a mi familia –Soltó la joven ya algo tomada –Odio a todos, mi padre….Miriam y sobretodo…me odio a mí misma

Arnold quien comenzaba a sentirse también mareado pero aún estaba más consiente se acercó a ella y la abrazo –No digas eso, Helga

-Soy estúpida, Arnold, ¿por qué pensé que después de tantos años, ellos me perdonarían? Ni siquiera sé que rayos deben perdonarme –Dijo sollozando levemente

-Ya no llores –Limpio delicadamente sus lágrimas, Helga sintió su corazón arder en mil llamas con el tacto de la piel del joven.

-¿Porque?

-No me gusta verte llorar

-No a eso, Arnoldo, si no ¿Porque? ¿Porque decidiste terminar con…?

El rubio supo a lo que se refería –No te mentí…yo estaba confundido y…

-Te gustaba Lila

-Pero después, lo que te dije ese día…

-Olvídalo, yo lo olvide

-¿De verdad? ¿Me olvidaste? –Pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a la joven, quien no se quitó, deseaba tanto volver a besar esos deliciosos labios que le incitaban para ir a las puertas del paraíso.

Arnold la tomo de la cintura, mientras se dejaba caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, quien cerro instantáneamente los ojos, el termino con la distancia, besándola, la amaba, la deseaba, estaba loco por ella, por eso la había dejado aquel sentimiento tan fuerte e intenso no lo hacía sentir bien, pero ahora se daba cuenta que solo fue por miedo y cobardía que decidió terminarla, y fue un estúpido y se hacia el estúpido al no aceptar que esa joven siempre y por siempre le robaría el aliento.

Helga lo sujeto por el cuello correspondiéndole el beso, mientras el suavemente bajaba su mano para recorrer el cuerpo de la joven, ella no lo detuvo por lo que el rubio comprendió que le estaba dando permiso, el beso se tornó más apasionado, pronto necesitarían aliento, él puso su mano sobre el pecho de la joven, quien se sintió morir, pero al mismo tiempo sonrojada y nerviosa por ella, ella…bueno ella no había llegado nunca a algo tan íntimo con alguien…pese a que había tenido novio desde la universidad, nunca nada de nada.

Arnold noto el comportamiento de la rubia, se separó un poco de ella tomando aire, mientras la miraba, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados aun, no podía verle y menos tan avergonzada -¿Estás bien? –Susurro dulcemente

-Sí, solo…yo…

-¿quieres que siga? ¿Helga? Mírame por favor –La rubia le miro por fin a los ojos –Yo…te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo

La rubia se perdió nuevamente en esos brillantes ojos que la miraban con amor, al menos eso notaba, la sinceridad y el amor que le brindaban, por lo que sintió su corazón brincar de emoción para después asentir lentamente y besar esta vez ella al rubio, el inmediatamente le correspondió el beso pero…

Sonó el celular del rubio, provocando que el momento se rompiera, Helga tomo el celular del joven, más que nada por curiosidad ¿Quién le hablaba tan noche…más bien de madrugada?

Leyó y molesta se lo dio –Es Lila

El joven tomo el celular pero no contesto, colgó –No me interesa

-Deberías contestarle

-Deberíamos continuar –Quiso besarla pero la rubia se quito

-No…no puedo lo lamento –Dijo nerviosamente mientras se incorporaba

-Entonces, por lo menos concédeme esta noche

La rubia le miro asustada -¡¿Qué?!

-No de la manera que piensas, solo deseo tener tu compañía –Sonrió divertido al ver la cara de la joven, tal vez era su imaginación pero pensaba que tal vez…solo tal vez la rubia aun…no era poco probable si tenía novio.

-Yo…

-Por favor

Helga no pudo resistir y asintió levemente.

-Gracias, ¿Otra copa?

-Claro cabeza de balón –Dijo sonriéndole, aquello le hizo feliz a Arnold, además de que hacía años que no escuchaba el "Cabeza de balón" se sorprendió lo mucho que había extrañado aquello.

Siguieron tomando hasta que Helga comenzó a quedarse dormida, pronto terminaron en la cama, donde él la cobijo suavemente con la colcha, mientras observaba a la joven, tan hermosa, frágil, dulce y misteriosa como siempre, amaba tanto a esa mujer, miro su celular tenia mil mensajes de la pelirroja, los miro con fastidio.

 _"_ _¡¿Estas con alguien, verdad, estúpido?!"_ Arnold leyó aquel mensaje molesto, por lo que se dejó llevar por su rabia y entonces tuvo una idea.

Termino de enviar el mensaje con una foto de Helga pero cubriéndole el ojo para que pareciera otra persona, aquello tal vez provocaría al fin la ruptura con la pelirroja pero era claro que Arnold no estaba pensando bien después de tomar tanto con Helga, porque se equivocó al pensar que eso alejaría a la pelirroja.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Helga despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, mientras se daba cuenta de donde estaba sintió el brazo de un joven rubio, quien la tenía abrazada a él, su cabeza reposaba cerca de su hombro, aquello provoco el sonrojo de la rubia, lo bueno era que traía su ropa si no, pensaría muy mal de ella misma.

-Arnold –Murmuro pero el rubio solo la acerco más provocando que Helga se pusiera como tomate. –Arnold

-Aun no amanece

-Claro que sí, cabeza de balón –Susurro la joven al ver que el rubio estaba despierto

-No

-Arnold enserio, tengo que irme y…

-No te vayas, cancela todo lo que tengas que hacer hoy, por favor, quiero pasar el día contigo

-Arnold… -Se sonrojo, el joven abrió los ojos para verla y sonrió tiernamente –Yo…

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te hace ver más hermosa

La joven no dijo nada –Vamos a divertirnos, solos tu y yo… ¿Qué te parece?

-Yo bueno…creo que….estas de suerte cabeza de balón, está bien

-Gracias, yo…

En ese momento alguien toco fuertemente la puerta -¡Arnold Phill Shortman, sal en este momento de tu habitación!

-¡¿Lila?!

La rubia miro confundida a Arnold, quien parecía asustado, pues se suponía que la pelirroja estaba en New York, pero al parecer tomo el primer vuelo para que la llevara de regreso _…"A todo esto ¿Qué hora será?"_ pensó asustado el joven, pues el no había puesto el seguro de la puerta, eso detenía a la joven pelirroja a pasar.

-¿Qué significa esto, Arnold? –Pregunto suavemente la rubia al notar el semblante del rubio.

-No me odies –Suplico el joven, se acercó rápidamente a la puerta –Lo lamento Lila, pero ahora no puedo salir.

-¡Déjame entrar, voy a matar a esa tal Cecil!

-¿Cecil? –La rubia miro al joven quien le miraba suplicante, aquello no se lo esperaba, no esperaba que la pelirroja viniera precisamente a ver…un minuto _"¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Entonces Arnold ya se dio cuenta de que yo…soy Cecil…pensé que solo era broma!",_ Helga miro lentamente al rubio, quien le sonrió dulcemente y a la vez le suplicaba que no dijera nada y que obviamente no lo odiara, por haber provocado la furia y celos de su novia actual, pero también porque él la amaba, la amaba demasiado y esta vez…no la dejaría ir…

 _"_ _Luchare para reconquistarte, Helga"_ pensó mientras trataba de respirar profundamente y abrir, ya que Helga asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

La pelirroja entro y se encontró con un rubio enfrente de ella y una rubia en la cama de su novio, quien le sonrió dulcemente –Bonjour, linda

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 Hola :D me encanta que en cada de mis fics siempre hay un review tuyo :D eso me hace feliz enserio me alegro el dia :D por eso escribi nuevamente jejejeje :D y asi es arnoldo es un tonto pero la verdad es que la familia de helga es mas tonta por no apreciar la hija que tienen pero no te apures como notaste al parecer miriam esta despertando claro tardara un poco pero lo hara ;D lo prometo, jejeje gracias a mi tambien me gusto meter a cecil jejejej ;D muchas gracias espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **Are muchas gracias :D espero te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 UNA VERDAD INEVITABLE

...

* * *

-Bonjour, linda

Helga sonreía maliciosamente, pues en el fondo le encantó la idea de hacer sentir mal a Lila, como cuando ella se sintió mal cuando Arnold bobeaba por ella, quien no lo dejaba en paz.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí, Arnold?!

Arnold sonrió también discretamente –No pasó nada, Lila

-¡¿Qué hace en tu cama?! ¡Es mi novio, estúpida! –Se fue acercando a la cama rápidamente para abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Helga no se movió ni un centímetro, Arnold fue quien la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lila?

-¡Déjame sacar a esta zorra para que…!

-Vaya que tu nogvia es bastante insegura y celogsa, nos vemos mejor cuando se haya ido, Arnold

Helga se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, pero Lila estaba fuera de si -¡Aléjate de él o tendré que matarte!

-¡Suéltame, estás loca! –La rubia la empujo y la joven se dejó caer al suelo, mientras miraba a su novio para que hiciera algo pero Arnold simplemente tenia ojos para la rubia, Lila se percató que la miraba como cuando miraba a…

-Nos vemos

Arnold sonrió tímidamente –Nos vemos, Cecil –Helga no dijo nada solo salió de la habitación para dejarlos a solas.

-¿Era Helga no?

-Su nombre es Cecil

La pelirroja le miro desconfiada pero le importaba más otra cosa -¡¿Qué demonios hiciste con ella?!

-Nada

-¡No me mientas, con ella me engañas ¿verdad?!

-Lila por favor tus celos son…

-¡Por tu culpa soy así! ¡Te la pasas coqueteando y engañando y…!

-¡Basta Lila! ¡Estoy harto de ti, harto de tus celos estúpidos y de seguir con una relación que no va más que al fracaso!

-¡Por tu culpa!

-¡Porque no te amo!

La joven ahogo un grito al escuchar eso, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus verdes ojos, Arnold la vio un momento arrepentido pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir con una falsa.

-Sera mejor que te vayas…

-No hemos terminado

-Yo sí y no quiero verte más por favor, ya dije lo que tenía que decir y lo que ha sido una verdad irremediable e inevitablemente en algún momento lo diría.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Jamás te dije que te amaba –Comento el joven –Lamento mucho todo pero es mejor terminar ahora y dejar de hacernos daño

-¡A ti no te duele, pues no me amas!

-Ya no quiero seguir a tu lado y si sigo contigo si me lastimare, la verdad no se ni porque…

-¡Cállate, es por culpa de Helga, me las pagara!

-Eso no es verdad Lila, además ella no está aquí, así que…

-No quiero escuchar, solo que quede claro, sigues siendo mi novio y no te desaceras de mi tan fácilmente –Dijo fríamente y con una voz amenazante que realmente causo miedo en el joven, pues desconocía a la pelirroja, quien después de darle un leve beso en los labios salió.

Helga estaba oculta escuchando todo, ella también sintió un fuerte escalofrió por la manera en la que le había hablado Lila a Arnold, no conocía ya a esa chica de pueblo que había llegado hace años a sus vidas.

-¿Helga?

La rubia iba hacia su habitación cuando un pequeño rubio la descubrió, ella al verla lo reconoció de inmediato pues aunque solo lo conoció cuando tan solo el pequeño tenía un año o menos de edad, cuando dejo de verlo, sabía perfectamente que era el hermano de Arnold, pues tenían mucho parecido -¡Mike!

-¡Eres Eleonor, ¿verdad?, Helga, la que mi abuela siempre menciona y la que mi hermanito extraña tanto! Ahora entiendo porque eres…hermosa… -Dijo algo sonrojado y emocionado

La rubia se sonrojo levemente por lo que dijo pero sonrió dulcemente –Mike ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro

-Bien primero que nada, guardaras mi secreto y me dirás Cecil, ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien –Dijo algo confundido el niño

-Y quiero que me ayudes a molestar a la novia de tu hermano

-¿También te cae mal verdad?

-Es más que eso, la verdad es por otra cosa pero ¿Me ayudaras verdad?

-Claro

-Bien

Helga se fue directamente a su habitación para arreglarse y tratar de pensar bien en cómo le fastidiarle la vida a la pelirroja que había sido la principal causante de que ella perderá el amor de su vida.

.

.

.

-¡Simba! ¿Qué tal te fue en la batalla? ¡Saliste victorioso ¿verdad?! ¡Por fin el guerrero que sé que eres comienza a salir para luchar!

-Buenas tardes abuela, la verdad es que aún no se si la gano, pero al menos lo intente –Dijo algo sonrojado –Tu lo sabias ¿verdad?

-¡Eleonor, la reina de Inglaterra, nos visitara el enemigo esta noche!

La rubia iba ingresando al gran salón, con su ojo cubierto para aparentar que no era Helga, usaba gafas oscuras y llevaba una falda corta de color lila, una blusa de color rosa escotada de manga corta y con un cinturón lila, llevaba su cabello suelto y los labios pintados de un color adorable rosa, estaba realmente hermosa.

-Bonjour

-¿Te quedaras, Eleonor?

-Debo irme, me están esperando en el batallón, debo ir ayudar –Dijo tratando de mantener su pésimo acento francés y el humor, pues sabía que la abuela de Arnold le encantaba eso.

-¡Pero no ganaremos la batalla sin usted mi lady! Ya se entonces vayan juntos a la guarida –Empujo a su nieto para que quedara a centímetros de la rubia, quien se sonrojo pero no dijo nada

-¡Abue…!

-¡No me contradigas jovencito, vayan!

Ambos se miraron y optaron por salir juntos, una vez afuera, Arnold trato de entablar conversación con ella pero era obvio que Helga no había tomado del todo bien lo que hizo.

-¡¿Qué demonios tenías en la mente, al provocar eso, Arnoldo?!

-Por fin dejaste de llamarme Shortman, Helga

La rubia se sonrojo fuertemente pero no quito el dedo del renglón -¡Es increíble, Arnoldo!

-Lo lamento pero Lila, no dejaba de enviarme mensajes realmente fastidiosos y decidí darle algo para que realmente se enojara y…

-¡No soy un juguete, Arnold Shortman!

-¡Sé que no lo eres y…!

-¡Entonces ¿porque le enviaste un mensaje diciendo que estabas conmigo?!

-¡Porque me tenía harto!

-¡Tú me tienes harta!

-¡Perdóname por lo que hice, pero era necesario para que Lila dejara de fastidiar una maravillosa noche para mí!

-¡En primera y que te quede bien claro, Arnoldo, no me involucres en tus problemas sentimentales, en segunda no puedes andarme mintiendo como si nada!

-No estoy mintiendo, Helga –La tomo de los hombros para que se detuviera –Lo que te dije anoche fue verdad y real –Una de sus manos se deslizaron con rapidez por su mejilla, provocando el sonrojo de la joven –Te amo

-No hagas esto…no lo hagas Arnold

-No estoy mintiendo…

-Sera mejor que me vaya.

-No, quiero pasar todo el día contigo como quedamos

-No…

-Helga…

-No quiero, además tu novia debe esperar que vayas a verla y…

-Terminamos

-¡No me mientas ella…!

-Sé que escuchaste la conversación, ese mal habito no se te ha quitado seguramente –Sonrió dulcemente mientras la joven se sonrojaba –Para mí esa relación ya termino

Helga se quedó mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto había anhelado estos años ver, simplemente se perdía en aquella mirada maravillosamente hipnotizante.

-Vamos, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo posible ¿Si?

-Yo…no creo que…

-Sé que tienes novio, Helga –Aquello le dolía, pues por eso sabía que la rubia no se podía dejar llevar por aquellos momentos maravillosos –Solo disfrutemos esto y que después sea lo que tenga que ser –Termino la distancia sin dejar que la rubia dijera algo más, la beso, le dio un hermoso beso quitándole el alma a la rubia que se sentía morir; ella le rodeo después de unos segundos aquel beso dándole todo su amor y su vida en él.

-¿Vamos? –Pregunto el rubio sonriente mientras recuperaba el aliento y sin separarse de la rubia.

-Vamos, cabeza de balón -Arnold sonrió y tomo la mano de la joven.

Ambos se fueron alejando tomados de la mano, mientras una pelirroja les miraba desde lejos molesta, furiosa porque estaba perdiendo a Arnold, porque estaba viendo su futuro irse, pues aquel joven era un excelente partido para cualquiera y ella lo deseaba solo para ella y para nadie más.

-Y si no eres mío…no serás de nadie, Arnold

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por su comprension ya me siento mucho mejor y aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste**_

 _ **jazmin muchas gracias jaz :D espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola muchas gracias me encantan tus reviews jejeje y no nunca quiero que dejes de enviarmelos jejejeej :D si la historia va a ir poniendose interesante eso espero jejeje :D me da tanta felicidad de que te gusten y tambien me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo ;D y si arnoldo es tan dulce pero a la vez es tan...ash estupido zopenco con cabeza de balon cmo lo odio tambien pero...¡Lo amo! jejejejeje, asi es miriam desperto un poco pero ahorita no actuara esperemos que cuando lo haga no sea tan tarde para que su hija menor la perdone ;D**_

 _ **espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **Are holi are jejeje me da mucho gusto que te este agradando mi historia, pronto llegara el novio de helga pero ¿porque se tardara tanto? jejeje la sorpresa que se llevara helga ¿sera agradable? para el ¿lo sera? jejejee pronto lo veremos no te preocupes ;D**_

 _ **elisa20da holi muchas gracias :D espero te siga gustando y si arnold tratara de reconquistarla estos dias que estara en hillwood ¿Lo lograra? hasta ahora lleva ventaja pues la rubia se muere aun por el, pero ¿que trama Lila? ¿Provocara que de nuevo ella y arnold se separen? jejeje se pondra mejor y espero que les guste jejejejej ;D**_

 _ **Yakumin hola muchas gracias :D espero te siga gustando y mil gracias ya estoy mejor :D y pues ya me tienen de regreso muajajaja jejejeej :D**_

 _ **espero les guste este nuevo capitulo si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana ;D**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 UN JUEGO PELIGROSO I

...

* * *

Llevaba ya una semana en Hillwood y ni una sola llamada había recibido de su novio, quien si le había enviado mensajes pero hasta ahí, le comento que no podía viajar hasta el fin de semana, es decir llegaría hasta la otra semana, lo cual tenía muy mal a la rubia, pues se la había pasado todas las noches con Arnold.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, la cercanía estos días con Arnoldo le habían venido a mover sentimientos que ella creía que habían muerto pero al parecer no, seguían ahí, aún estaban dentro de su ser y estaban comenzando a renacer, esto no era posible ¿O sí?

La noche anterior mantuvo una conversación y una situación realmente peligrosa y si seguía así pronto cometería una estupidez, suspiro pesadamente mientras bajaba las escaleras de incendio, iba a ver a Phoebe y no podía arriesgarse a que Arnold la encontrara y no la dejara ir, como había pasado los días anteriores.

Mientras caminaba por las calles recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

 **FLASH BACK**

Arnold y Helga se encontraban en el departamento que el joven tenía en el centro de la ciudad, sus padres se lo habían dado pensando en que el requería de vez en cuando un poco de privacidad sobre todo cuando ingreso a la universidad, algo que el realmente agradecía sobretodo porque Gerald y el, se dedicaban haciendo fiestas y coqueteando con sus compañeras, claro esto último prefería guardarlo como secreto para que la rubia no se molestara.

-¿Entonces porque sigues con tus padres, Arnoldo?

-Es por mi abuela… -Murmuro tristemente

La joven se percató de lo que estaba pensando, por lo que bajo la mirada cabizbaja –Lamento mucho lo de tu…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes…su último consejo fue que… -La joven le miro curiosa pero el rubio se detuvo un segundo, no sabía si sería bueno el momento para decirle que su abuelo y abuela siempre decían que no morirían en paz hasta que el se reconciliara con Helga y que ella era la mujer correcta para él, que la buscara, por lo que… -Que no comiera frambuesas

-Si recuerdo eso –Dijo sonriendo la joven dulcemente

-Helga –La joven le miro después de darle otro trago a su copa, ya se le estaba siendo costumbre estar en un lugar encerrado tomando con Arnold

-¿Qué pasa, Arnoldo? –El joven le miraba intensamente provocando mucho nerviosismo en la chica y también algo de incomodidad pero a la vez felicidad de pensar que tal vez…

-¿Amas a tu novio?

 _"_ _Listo lo dije"_ pensó el rubio nervioso por la respuesta

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahorita?

-Responde por favor

-No tengo ganas de responder

-Helga…

-No Arnoldo, no es algo de tu incumbencia y…

-Respóndeme por favor –Se acercó a la joven invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal –Helga aun te amo, no deje de hacerlo y necesito saber, por favor…

-No voy a contestar –La joven se separó un poco de el –No es algo de tu incumbencia y… no tienes derecho a saberlo y…

-Lo sé pero… -La tomo de los hombros y ambos quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos perdiéndose en el mar inmenso uno del otro –Por favor… -Arnold se acercó a ella para besarla, la rubia quedando noqueada por un momento solo atino a cerrar los ojos.

Arnold la besaba, el beso era dulce y tierno al principio, pero no podía negarlo, Helga era una mujer hermosa, tenía un perfecto cuerpo, anhelaba hacerla suya, la deseaba y la deseaba tanto que no podía esperar más, suavemente o lo más delicadamente que pudo la recostó en el sofá donde estaban quedando encima de ella, comenzó a besarla más insistentemente, tratando así de demostrarle que la necesitaba y que la necesitaba ahora; Arnold comenzaba a excitarse demasiado como para parar, comenzó a bajar sus manos para desabrocharle la camisa a la rubia, quien solo atino a rodearlo del cuello y enredar sus dedos en los rubios cabellos del joven.

Una vez que logro desabrochar la blusa, el joven poso una mano en el pecho del joven, mientras bajaba una mano hasta llegar a las piernas del joven, Helga quiso pararlo eso lo pudo notar pero comenzó a besarla más insistente, mas apasionadamente, por lo que la rubia se perdió por un instante en las caricias y besos apasionados que le daba el rubio.

El joven dejo un momento sus labios y bajo al cuello para besarlo y lentamente bajar a los pechos bien formados de la rubia, los vio por primera vez, eran simplemente perfectos, bajo un poco el blassier de la rubia, viendo su desnudez, la joven estaba sonrojada pero disfrutaba las caricias de Arnold, el comenzó a besar suavemente el pecho que tenía, para después meter su otra mano debajo de la falda de la rubia, quien sintió mil cosas en ese momento, nervios, miedo a lo desconocido y también culpa.

-No…Arnold

-Shhh, por favor…te necesito –La volvió a besar más insistente que antes, pero la rubia ya deseaba parar comenzó a empujarlo suavemente

-Arnold por favor…no…creo que… -No podía terminar una frase pues el joven estaba entregado completamente a la pasión que sentía, al deseo que sentía por ella, seguía besándola mientras levantaba sus manos de la rubia para que no le empujara, poso sus manos en ambos pechos de la joven apretándolos suavemente –Arn…

-Ya no hables –Comenzó a besarle nuevamente el cuello, pero la rubia debía pararlo ahora, no podía seguir, tenía miedo y además…

-No, Arnold… -Le empujo un poco más fuerte y se inclinó, sabía que el rubio no se lo impediría.

-¿Qué ocurre? –La tomo de la mano para hacerla bajar nuevamente -¿Helga? Te deseo por favor…

La joven bajo la mirada sonrojada, mientras se abrochaba la camisa –Lo lamento no…puedo

-¿Por tu novio?

-No es solo eso –La rubia desviaba la mirada nerviosa

-Helga…tu… -El rubio también se sonrojo, pues no podía creerlo

-Sera mejor irnos por favor –Helga le miraba de manera suplicante y avergonzada

Arnold no sabía que hacer por un lado el saber que Helga, su Helga no había estado con nadie y pensar en…era algo que como hombre subía su ego, pero no la obligaría, no lo haría nunca, el deseaba tenerla como siempre debió haber sido, pero solo si ella también lo deseaba y lo amaba de la misma forma que él nunca dejo de hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos un momento mientras bajaba la cabeza para quedar pegado a la frente de Helga, quien le miraba sonrojada y sorprendida –Perdóname, Helga, no quiero incomodarte y menos obligarte, yo…no lo sabia

-No te preocupes Arnoldo, solo ya…creo que es mejor irnos

-Tienes razón –Susurro –Helga ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste

El sonrió -¿Porque nunca…? Tú sabes

La rubia se sonrojo pero le respondió sincera –Si he de hacerlo, quiero que sea cuando este realmente enamorada –Desvió su mirada –Quiero hacerlo por amor y no por deseo solamente.

Arnold sonrió aún más –Espero poder ser yo –Murmuro suavemente mientras le regalaba otro dulce beso, dejando a la rubia más confundida de lo que estaba.

Ambos salieron del departamento para dirigirse a la casa de huéspedes sin percatarse de que alguien les observaba desde la ventana.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Llego a la casa de Phoebe, quien estaba esperándola ya, pues desde aquella noche no la había visto más que en la feria de la literatura que había comenzado esa semana.

-Hola Phoebs

-Helga, me puedes explicar por favor ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

-Phoebe no creo que te agrade

-¿De qué hablas?

-Phoebe, Arnold y yo…hemos… -Empecé a contarle todo lo que había pasado estos días e incluso le conté un secreto que realmente era un secreto que habíamos hablado días antes Michael y yo antes de este viaje, lo cual también tenía que ver del rechazo que le hice a Arnold, no era por falta de amor o deseo si no por miedo pero también por otra cosa.

Phoebe me miraba con ojos muy abiertos ante las revelaciones pero poco a poco su rostro se convirtió en un rostro de molestia y exploto.

-¡Helga tú tienes novio! Y peor aún… ¡Helga, Michael te pidió que fueras su esposa!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando :D**_

 _ **jazmin muchas gracias :D espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **elisa20da hola elisa jejeje me alegra que te gusten los hermosos momentos que pasan jutnos :D y asi es michael sabia que la perderia si la dejaba sola en hillwood pero tal vez nos de una sorpresa jejeejej ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola :D aaah me encantan tus reviews y espero que nunca dejes de hacerlo jejeje o te las veras con betsy :D ;D jejejeje y no dejare de escribir aqui me tendras te guste o no jejeejej no te creas espero que te sigan gustando mis fics :D jajajaja si pobre señorita perfeccion pero ella se lo busca por estar interponiendose en el amor de mis rubios favoritos jejejeje la odio, no la superodio maldita perfecta zopenca y,...ok ya pero la odio que quede bien claro me escuchaste LI-LA jejejeje tendre que mostrarte a betsy y los cinco vengadores para que no te metas mas con el zopenco cabeza de balon muaajajajajaj ok ya jejejeje**_

 _ **en efecto miriam empieza a despertar y quien sabe si la perdone helga tiene el mal orgullo de su familia y pues sera cuestion de que ella vea un cambio real por parte de su mama :D ;D esperemos que asi sea :D**_

 _ **y por supuesto que me encantaria seguir platicando contigo ;D cuando quieras ya sabes que no me molesta :D**_

 _ **oh por cierto no tienes nada que agradecer, me alegra que no te haya molestado que haya mencionado tus fics pero la verdad para mi son geniales y merecen ser leidos por todos por eso los mencione y en verdad lamento hacerte llorar jejejej pero me hizo feliz que te emocionaras jejeje imagino la cara de tu mami jijiji :D espero que te sigan gustando mis fics y espero que tu tampoco dejes de escribir nunca de verdad me encantan tus historias son simplemente perfectas ;D continuaras :D**_

 _ **Are muchas gracias :D espero que te siga gustando y si lila en definitiva esta loca :D la perdimos jejajaja :D**_

 _ **saludos y muchas gracias a todos linda tarde ;D**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 UN JUEGO PELIGROSO II

...

* * *

-¡Phoebe! ¡Criminal! ¿Acaso deseas contar toda mi intimidad?

-¡Helga esto está mal, debes de decirle a Arnold, todo y también él porque tu novio te propuso que se casaran! ¡Helga si se entera y…!

-¡Phoebe por favor yo…!

-¡Nada Helga, no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de ellos!

Helga le miro un poco molesta pero también sabía que su amiga tenía razón, debía salirse de ese estúpido juego que había iniciado con Arnold, no podían seguir así –Tienes razón, hablare con Michael pero primero con Arnold

-Espero que lo hagas

Helga se puso de pie para dirigirse a la feria de la literatura, pues necesitaba distraerse un poco y ver cómo iban las cosas, además de que dentro de semana y media estarían presentando su nuevo libro, así que un poco de distracción le vendría bien.

-Hola Helga –Lila estaba a sus espaldas, algo que maldijo la rubia en aquel momento pues siempre que Lila la veía era como Cecil o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-¡¿Lila?!

La pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente –Vaya que sorpresa tan agradable, no sabía que estabas en Hillwood, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Llegue…anoche

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Qué extraño pues…por ahí alguien me dijo que llegaste ya hace una semana

-Creo que te informaron mal

-Como sea, que bueno que las veo…Rhonda te está organizando una fiesta de despedida de soltera, Phoebe, será hoy en la noche…

-Oh, pero…

-Nada de peros, Phoebe queremos festejarte, así que deben estar a las 7 en este lugar –Les dio un papel con la dirección

-No es un… -Phoebe se sonrojo

-No cómo crees –Dijo un poco sarcástica la joven

-Eso espero porque…no creo que a Gerald le guste

-Vamos Phoebe no lo es, ellos también estarán ahí

-Bien

-Nos vemos

-Adiós

La rubia se dio media vuelta y comenzó a sentirse realmente mal -¡Demonios! Ahora sabe que estoy en Hillwood

-En algún momento debía darse cuenta, Helga, además te lo he dicho mil veces, la verdad siempre sale a la luz

-Bien, si, pero ya no me…

-¡Helga!

-¡Criminal ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?!

Miriam Pataki iba caminando rápidamente entre la gente pero su hija le ignoro completamente, hasta que pudo alcanzarla –Por favor, Helga espera

-¿Qué quiere señora?

La frialdad de su voz hizo que por un momento Miriam se congelara, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

-Helga por favor, hija, quiero hablar contigo

-No, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, además yo no tengo madre, así que no me llame hija, vámonos Phoebs

-Pero…

La mirada que Helga le pidió no era más que suplicante, entendió que aquel no era el momento para hablar con Miriam, pudo notar en su mirada el dolor, el dolor que sintió al ser rechazada y el dolor que sentía al rechazarla pero sabía que no podría convencerla de lo contrario, su maldito orgullo haría que sufriera pero no le importaría, solo deseaba no ser lastimada más.

.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes…

-Vaya hermano, sí que te pasaste

-Creo que sí y por eso no quiere ni verme, esta mañana que fui a buscarla ya no estaba

-Tal vez solo deseaba estar a solas, ya sabes cómo es Helga

-Tal vez tengas razón pero…

-¿Sigues enamorado de ella verdad?

-Si

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?

-Sí, se lo he dicho pero…

-¿Crees que no han sido en los mejores momentos?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te conozco hermano

-Sí y si… se lo digo ahora, tal vez piense que solo es para llevarla a la cama

-Qué difícil es tu vida, no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos, Arnold

-Gracias Gerald –Susurro sarcásticamente y molesto

Gerald solo sonrió, ambos se encaminaron hacia la fiesta que estaba organizando Rhonda Lloyd, pues estaban ansiosos por reencontrarse con algunos amigos que ya no visitaban tan seguido.

.

.

.

En New York, en un hermoso apartamento del central park, se encontraba un joven pelinegro caminaba de un lado al otro, esperando aparentemente algo muy importante, al menos eso parecía.

En aquel momento tocaron el timbre y el inmediatamente abrió la puerta, observo a la joven que tenía al frente antes de permitirle pasar –Hola Summer

La joven rubia de ojos verdes, piel bronceada, un hermoso cuerpo y bien formado ingreso al departamento del pelinegro quien sonrío tiernamente -¿Solo así me saludaras, Michael?

El joven sonrío perversamente antes de acercarse a la joven para saludarle como siempre le hacían, ella para él era su diversión, para ella era su venganza, una venganza que al parecer iba para la joven rubia con la que estaba el pelinegro, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba, el creía que no había ningún problema, finalmente era hombre, ella nunca había tenido problemas de culpabilidad, es por eso que siempre dejaba a sus novios con tanta facilidad cuando le aburrían.

En aquel momento sonó el celular de Michael -¿Diga?

-Tu no me conoces pero creo que te interesara saber lo que tengo que enseñarte –Comento la persona del otro lado con algún tipo de sintetizador pues se le oía raro

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué piensas que hace tu novia en estos momentos?

Michael se congelo al oír aquello, ni siquiera le había marcado a su novia, no quería hostigarla llamándole cada cinco minutos, sabía que al volver a Hillwood, el podía perderla pues ahí se encontraba, pero pensaba que no estaba ahí o al menos eso creyeron ambos.

-Trabajando…

-Jajajaja eres más ingenuo de lo que pensé, será mejor que vengas por ella

-¿Porque?

-Te acabo de enviar una imagen al celular, espero que te llegue y no seas tan ingenuo

-¿Me dirás tu nombre?

Summer le miraba algo molesta pero interesada en la conversación, pues se trataba de Helga, de la rubia de la cual deseaba vengarse.

-No, por ahora, nos vemos. –Colgó, Michael simplemente abrió rápidamente su nuevo mensaje sin perder tiempo y…

-No puede ser –Susurro mientras miraba molesto y dolido aquella imagen.

.

.

.

La noche ya caía sobre la gran ciudad, Arnold se encontraba en camino hacia el lugar donde estarían sus demás compañeros y seguramente vería ahí a Helga, tal vez podrían hablar y poder estar un poco más tranquilos en cuestión de su relación, sobre todo si dormían bajo el mismo techo.

Al ingresar vieron que era un bar de esos donde…bueno ya saben, por lo que Gerald molesto desde al principio se acercó más y más a sus amigos, Rhonda le sonreía traviesamente –Lamento mucho si los incomodo, pero ¿Qué sería una despedida de solteros sin strippers? Así que quítame esa cara larga Gerald, yo cuidare a tu Phoebe lo prometo

-Si como no, confiara en ti ¿no? Yo que tu no lo haría Geraldo

El moreno tomo a Phoebe de la mano –Creo que mejor nos vamos

-Espera por favor, Gerald, me costó mucho trabajo encontrar un bar decente donde nos dieran la oportunidad de hacer este evento, por favor

Helga rodo los ojos al sentir la mirada de súplica de Rhonda –Tranquilo Gerald, yo la cuidare todo el tiempo

El moreno aun no tan tranquilo accedió siempre y cuando estuvieran juntas ellas todo el tiempo, pues ahora confiaba más en Helga que en las demás chicas.

Había dos cuartos pero podían ver perfectamente bien lo que las chicas hacían o dejaban de hacer al igual que ellas podían ver todo lo de ellos, claro que cuando llegaron los strippers dejaron de prestar real atención unos a los otros, a excepción de algunos, como tal era el caso de Arnold quien solo veía a Helga, quien a su vez estaba sonrojada al ver que el hombre que se desvestía acercársele demasiado.

-¡Yo por favor! –Gritaba Patty tratando de llamar la atención de alguno de los hombres para que le bailaran

-Estoy segura de que no estas divirtiéndote ¿Verdad Helga?

-Vaya que intuitiva eres Lila

-¿Porque no tomas una copa más?

-Ya no, creo que tome suficiente –Era verdad se comenzaba a sentir mareada. –Phoebe creo que debo ir al tocador

-¿Te acompaño?

-No te preocupes no tardo.

Lila sonrío maliciosamente, Arnold noto esto por lo que fue rápidamente hacia los baños esperando encontrar a Helga.

Lila llego también en aquel momento sorprendida de que su novio estuviera ahí (para ella seguía siéndolo) –Mi amor ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Necesitas algo, Lila?

-¿Porque me hablas así amor?

-No somos más novios, ¿No recuerdas?

-Podemos reconciliarnos, mi amor –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente –Tu sabes bien como ¿verdad? –Trato de acariciar la entre pierna del rubio, quien inmediatamente se separó de ella

-No…no lo creo

-Pero…

-¿Helga?

Helga acababa de salir pálida del baño y casi a rastras, Arnold la tomo rápidamente para evitar que se cayera en algún momento -¿Qué tienes?

-Seguramente se le subieron las copas ¿Verdad Helga? Vamos yo te llevo, querida

-No, Lila –Arnold cubrió a la rubia con su cuerpo pero esta comenzó a sentir el calor del rubio no podía entender que le pasaba pero deseaba tanto, sentía tanto, lo necesitaba, se abalanzo sobre el besándole apasionadamente, para el disgusto de Lila quien miraba todo su plan hecho un desastre.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltalo!

Arnold trataba de detener los golpes de Lila pero al mismo tiempo trataba de controlar a Helga quien parecía fuera de control, en ese momento llegaron Gerald y algunas chicas.

-¡Lila basta! –Phoebe la quitaba de en medio de los rubios, Helga abrazaba posesivamente a Arnold pero sus ojos estaban perdidos, estaban más oscuros, era por el deseo, por un deseo que había surgido dentro de ella, sin saber bien ¿Cómo ni porque?

-¿Qué le ocurre, Arnold?

-No lo sé, tal vez tomo de mas –Dijo el joven tratando de cargarla, lo cual no le costó pues Helga le abrazaba y trataba de besarle el cuello –La llevare a casa

-Sera lo mejor, viejo

-¡No!

La detuvieron para darles tiempo a los rubios de irse del bar, al llegar al automóvil, Helga comenzó a besarlo nuevamente algo que Arnold no comprendía. –Helga, ¿Qué…que pasa?

-Te deseo, Arnold

-Pero… -El rubio se sonrojo, Helga le estaba tratando de seducir ¿enserio?

-Quiero que lo hagas –Dijo al tiempo que desgarraba un poco la camisa del joven para después besarlo, Arnold trataba de mantener su cabeza fría y no aprovecharse de esto pero le era un tanto difícil, comenzó a encender el automóvil para llegar a Susent Arms.

Llegaron rápidamente y el la subió cargándola, sin hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a nadie pero era muy difícil Helga aún seguía fuera de sí, subieron a su alcoba y la recostó en el sillón, pero la rubia no se daría por vencida.

-¡Ven! –Lo jalo fuertemente hacia ella para besarlo –Vamos Arnold, sé que también lo deseas tanto como yo

El rubio se rindió por unos instantes y la comenzó a besar y acaricias apasionadamente, poco a poco terminaron en la cama, donde Helga se posiciono arriba del y comenzó a tocar todo el cuerpo del rubio, quien ya estaba demasiado excitado como para poderla detener pero debía hacerlo, pero ¿Cómo?

Volvieron a besarse y esta vez él se colocó encima de ella, la acariciaba suavemente –Te amo Helga

La rubia abrió sus ojos ante tal declaración, trataba de encontrar la verdad real en sus ojos, pero solo veía sinceridad una sinceridad que siempre le gusto de aquella persona, sonrío dulcemente antes de responder –También te amo, Arnold –Antes de que pasara algo más ella volvió a besarlo suavemente, con más ternura y amor, sobretodo mucha pasión.

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos de sol estaban ingresando ya por la gran ventana del cuarto de Arnold, Helga hizo un pequeño movimientos y sintió que la cabeza le estallaría, no entendía porque, no había tomado tanto, no recordaba muy bien todo, solo hasta que salió del baño y después…tal vez había sido un sueño ese beso, ese grito de Lila molesta, _"por favor que haya sido un sueño"_ pensó desesperada, al incorporarse noto que…" _¡Demonios! ¡No!"_ asustada comenzó a buscar su ropa pero lo que encontró fue…

-¡¿Arnold?!

* * *

 _ **H** **ola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil gracias por leer mi fic jejeje lo se soy mala mauajajaajajja jejejee pero no se apuren en el proximo capitulo sabran jejejeje ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola muchas gracias jejeje y si ya quedo todo registrado y ya no puedo arrepentirme porque si no la betsy me golpeara (risita nerviosa y asustada) jejejeje...bueno y me alegra que no te haya molestado nada lo que hice como comente lo hice porque en verdad me encantan tus fics, por cierto sigo esperando jejeje no es presion eh,...pero creo que saldra la vieja betsy por aqui...a saludar...jmuahjajajaa ok no jejejej ;D**_

 _ **si arnoldo es un caliente jjajajaja como muchos hombres pero como pocos sabe comportarse como un buen caballero y tomar primero en cuenta el deseo de la mujer jejejee**_

 _ **por cierto no te preocupes nunca me molestaras ;D puedes hablarme cuando lo desees :D**_

 _ **y si helga esta casi comprometida pero su novio es un patan era una pequeña sorpresa que tenia, pues helga se sentira culpable pero ¿como se sentira cuando se entere de una verdad inevitable y que todos ya sabemos?**_

 _ **espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **elisa20da hola elisa jejejeej me encanto lo de que tiene que darse una ducha en agua friaa jejeejej si lo deberia hacer jejejejej enserio cuando lo lei me dio mucha risa al imaginarme a arnold bañandose por esa calentura que tiene jijij pero bueno al parecer sabe comportarse eso parece jejejeje ;D espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **jazmin muchas gracias jaz :D claro que la seguire espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **saludos y muchas gracia a todos**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HELGA I

...

* * *

-¡¿Arnold?!

-Buenos días Helga –Contesto tranquilamente el rubio al tiempo que la besaba dulcemente, el joven se encontraba a su lado, abrazándola al menos eso parecía, la rubia quedo sonrojada y en automático se cubrió con la colcha tratando de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

-Yo… -La joven se sonrojo fuertemente no podía articular ni una sola palabra

Arnold sonrió tiernamente –Helga creo que…

-Sera mejor que me vaya, ¿Dónde...?

-¿Dónde está tu ropa?

La rubia sonrojada asintió lentamente con la cabeza, el joven se puso de pie y le acerco rápidamente su ropa la cual estaba doblada en el sofá –Toma, Helga

-Gracias, bueno…creo que…mejor me voy –Susurro avergonzada

-¿No me preguntaras que paso anoche?

El rubio le miro de manera dulce, pues la rubia se veía extremadamente hermosa y dulce, tan frágil y encantadora, inevitablemente su corazón brinco de emoción.

-Yo…

-Bueno para empezar quiero aclararte algo, Helga –Dijo el rubio sonriendo divertido algo que no le gusto en realidad a la rubia –No tuve nada que ver con eso –Murmuro mientras la rubia trataba de ponerse el sostén bajo la colcha

-¡¿Entonces?! ¡Se cayó solo ¿no?!

La rubia exploto, estaba muy asustada, avergonzada y molesta por no saber que paso y si paso algo estaría aún más enojada con su amado Arnold por haberse aprovechado de ella, ¿Si fue así no?

-Tranquilízate Helga, por favor

-¡No, no puedo!

-¿Por qué? Vamos Helga, déjame explica…

-No, ahorita no quiero escuchar nada –Comento la rubia mientras se ponía la blusa, tratando de ocultarse bajo la colcha –Mejor me voy…

-No, Helga por favor, de verdad es mejor que aclaremos lo de anoche ¿No crees?

-Bueno…yo… -Se sonrojo

-Helga –La tomo suavemente de la mano mientras trataba de tranquilizarla, ella guardo silencio un momento –Primero quiero que sepas que anoche me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo

-¡¿Qué?! –No solo se escuchó el grito de la joven rubia que tenía enfrente si no también el grito de una joven pelirroja que al escuchar todo grito de rabia, Arnold y Helga miraron hacia donde provenía el grito y vieron a la pelirroja en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, donde ella los miraba con odio y dolor.

.

.

.

Michael estaba a punto de tomar el vuelo para llegar lo más rápido posible a Hillwood, no podía entender aún muy bien ¿Por qué le dijo aquello esa persona? Pero lo que más le preocupaba e importaba era ¿Porque Helga había hecho eso?

La imagen era comprometedora era como si hubiera sido tomada antes de que tuvieran algo y además le llego una apenas hace un par de horas donde la rubia y el rubio estaban abrazados desnudos durmiendo juntos, aquello hizo explotarlo ¿Cómo era posible? Él se había aguantado tanto porque la rubia así lo decidió y le había parecido tan adorable e incluso eso lo impulso a estar con ella por el resto de su vida.

-Arnold P. Shortman, prepárate porque pagaras por llegar y quitarme lo que es mío –Murmuro antes de dirigirse a su vuelo.

.

.

.

En Susent Arms, Helga se encontraba ya en su habitación un tanto avergonzada, pues gracias a todo el escándalo de Lila, los padres de Arnold, subieron, algunos inquilinos y su abuela, Lila estaba a punto de golpearla pero Arnold no se lo permitió, los demás se dieron cuenta de que realmente estaba ella ahí y que Cecil solo fue un invento.

Se recargo sobre su cama frotándose la cien, recordando en el embrollo en el que se había metido y recordando a Michael…

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto Arnold Shortman!

-¿Qué sucedió hijo?

-¿Porque no nos habías dicho que Helga era realmente Cecil?

-Lo que hicieron no estuvo bien, tienen que…

Arnold inmediatamente exploto no lo había visto tan molesto y más que otra cosa era con Lila, que no dejaba de aventarme insultos y de maldecirme -¡Basta Lila, a ti no te debo ninguna explicación, termine contigo y tú no eres ya nada mío!

Lila le miro aún más molesta que antes y dolida, para después darle una fuerte bofetada a Arnold quien simplemente quedo asombrado por el comportamiento de aquella joven que siempre pensó que era la más dulce y tranquila de todas las chicas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, pero se había equivocado una vez más, pues pese a que Helga siempre le amenazaba con golpearlo ella nunca lo hizo.

-¡Te odio! ¡Y tu Helga me las pagaras! –Amenazo a la rubia antes de salir de la casa de huéspedes.

-¿Arnold creo que debes una explicación no hijo?

-Si papa, lo lamento, mi intención no fue nunca que…

-¡Arnold! –Grito ahogadamente Stella, pero después molesta agrego –Deberás cumplir ahora con lo siguiente, hijo, no te educamos para que hagas mal las cosas, deberás reparar todo esto de algún modo…

-¡Si se casara con Eleonor! –Grito la abuela.

Helga quiso objetar pero la familia de Arnold comenzó a hablar discutiendo sobre lo que pasaría entonces o sobre no meterse en la vida de ellos, mientras Arnold miraba intensamente a la rubia quien se sonrojo al sentir su mirada, lo cierto era que ella estaba comprometida con Michael.

Avergonzada salió de la habitación de su amado para encerrarse en el suyo.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Lo que era verdad era que Arnold se había convertido en algo peligroso, en algo que ella nunca vio venir, como lo de anoche, pues pensaba que Arnold y ella…por un lado se sentía dichosa de que su primera vez, el primer hombre que la había poseído era el, pero por otro lado estaba molesta y triste porque ella no recordaba nada y el solo pensar que Arnold se había aprovechado de ella, le dolía y a la vez le molestaba.

Tocaron su puerta, ya era bastante noche realmente no sabía qué hora era, había perdido la noción del tiempo pensando en todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas y sobre todo en lo de anoche.

-¿Quién?

-¿Puedo pasar Helga?

-No Arnoldo

-Helga necesitamos hablar.

-No quiero cabeza de balón

-Helga por favor, entrare si no me abres

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

Se levantó de malas, abriendo la puerta molesta, encontrándose con aquel gentil y hermoso rostro. –Debemos hablar…

-¡¿De qué demonios quieres hablar, estúpido cabeza de balón?!

-Vamos Helga no tienes por qué enojarte

-¡¿No?! ¡¿Te parece poco lo de anoche?!

-¿Qué paso anoche? –Pregunto tranquilo y inocentemente el rubio

-Vamos Arnoldo, sabes bien a lo que me refiero –Dijo sonrojándose

-¿Piensas que me aproveche de ti? –Pregunto el rubio un tanto divertido pero a la vez molesto, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de él?

-No…digo yo…seguramente yo…también…quiero decir…

Arnold se acercó y la tomo de la mano suavemente –Helga, quiero antes que nada pedirte perdón mi familia se puso algo alocada hace rato.

-Si entiendo, no te preocupes

-Bien lo segundo es que quiero que sepas que anoche… -Fue interrumpido en aquel momento por un joven pelinegro que entro haciendo un escándalo ya que Miles trataba de que se tranquilizara pero le fue imposible.

-¡Helga!

-¡¿Michael?!

Arnold quedo perplejo ante la escena, aquel hombre pelinegro se acercó a zancadas y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse al frente de Helga, proclamando y protegiendo lo que era suyo, mirándolo con verdaderas ganas de matarlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacías con este aquí?! –Estaba enloquecido y cegado por el dolo y los celos, pudo dar fácilmente con ellos gracias a la persona que le había quitado una venda de los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo diablos me encontraste?! ¡Además no me reclames, desde que volví a Hillwood zoquete no me has marcado para nada! ¡Ahora respóndeme tu a mí!, ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-En un momento… -Murmuro acercándose a Arnold, quien no retrocedió ni un milímetro -¡Aléjate de mí prometida! –Arnold quedo en schok ante lo dicho por lo que no vio venir aquel golpe, solo supo que en un momento miraba el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado de la rubia y al siguiente era envuelto por la oscuridad.

 _"_ _¡Aléjate de mí prometida!"_ esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su mente mientras caía.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada gracias por leer mi fic espero te guste ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 muchas gracias jejejeje y si en su cara, me cae muy gorda esa lila jajajaja me gusta hacerla sufrir muajajajaj soy mala jejejeej**_

 _ **si, la verdad es que en todos los fics ponen a la rubia una pareja mas que perfecta pero no todo es perfecto jejeje y me gusta jugar un poco, helga ahora es inocente proque no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de summer como puedes notarlo jejeje pero no quiero estar ahi cuando lo sepa yo que michael mejor me iria si no...puede haber una masacre por betsy jejjejeej (risa nerviosa)**_

 _ **jejejej no hay de que ;D y tambien yo registre todo jejejeje :D tambien que prometiste actualizar jejejeje ;) y claro puedes enviarme mensajes cuando tengas tiempo :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias y espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **arleniferreyrapacaya hola muchas gracias en verdad por leer mi fic, por ustedes es por lo que me sigo animando a seguir escribiendo y la mejor recompensa es que ustedes lo disfruten ;D claro que la seguire y espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y lamento que no haya puesto que paso aun jejejeje aunque saben como wes arnold no es dificil de adivinar aunque medio mundo ya piensa que si jajajaj incluido el infiel de michael**_

 _ **espero les siga gustando y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	10. CAPITULO 10 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HELGA II

...

Cuando vez como cae lentamente tu pequeño momento de paraiso, te das cuenta de que las cosas nunca seran como las soñaste en el momento que nunca serian lo que deberian ser...

El odio en ocasiones es tan fuerte que pueden provocar que la vida de las personas cambien de rumbo que el futuro no sea como las personas deseaban y soñaban...

Entonces ¿que se debe de hacer cuando te das cuenta del odio que hay de otras personas hacia ti?

El odio no es bueno, el odio enferma el corazon, eso lo sabe perfectamente bien pero el saber que la persona que te odia hizo que tu perdieras lo que tanto anhelabas, ¿Como debes reaccionar?

El dicho de sacas un clavo a otro clavo, es obviamente un dicho malo porque las personas que utilizan a otra persona para sacar de su corazon a otra persona terminan envueltas en un juego peligroso y un juego en el que mas de una persona sale lastimada.

Pero en el corazon nadie puede gobernar y no se puede obligar a otra persona a sentir algo que nunca sintio y que nunca pudo sentir porque en su corazon...su corazon ya pertenecia a otra persona, una unica persona que siempre ha amado y ocupado su corazon, un amor que es el verdadero y unico amor de la vida de una persona, que si es real y el unico que puede sobrevivir o renacer de las cenizas despues de una terrible tormenta...

G.M.J

* * *

Arnold cayó envuelto en la oscuridad después de recibir aquel golpe que no había visto venir, mientras las palabras de aquel hombre resonaban en su mente. _"¡Aléjate de mí prometida!"_

-¡Michael! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¡Vámonos Helga! –Tomo a la rubia de la mano, pero la joven comenzó a discutir con él, para ir rápidamente con el rubio que seguía en el suelo.

-¡¿Arnold?!

-¡¿Arnold?! –Miles se acercó a su hijo quien se encontraba aun inconsciente por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza al caer por el puñetazo recibido.

-¡Ya vámonos Helga, deja de estar preocupada por ese maldito perdedor! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te hizo?!

-¡Ya cállate Michael!

Michael quien estaba perdiendo los estribos, tomo a la rubia del brazo jalándola para llevársela inmediatamente de ahí -¡Suéltame Michael, me estas lastimando!

-¡Vámonos por favor!

En ese momento Arnold comenzó a abrir los ojos, enfocándolos inmediatamente a donde estaba la rubia -¡Suel….suéltala!

-Arnold mejor no hay que meternos, ven vamos…ellos necesitan platicar –Miles sujetaba a su hijo para hacerlo salir de la habitación.

-¡Recoge tus cosas, Helga! –Dijo el pelinegro tratando de controlarse

-¡Ya basta Michael! –Se zafo de su prometido -¡Ahora mismo quiero que te vayas tú de aquí, no quiero verte ahorita!

-¡Necesitamos hablar!

-¡Si pero hablaremos cuando estés más tranquilo…no ahora!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Por favor vete, yo te llamare al rato! –Dijo la joven molesta alejándose de él.

El pelinegro salió echo furia de la habitación a zancadas esperando que la joven le marcara lo más pronto posible o si no volvería por ella.

-Bueno…yo iré por el botiquín –Salió rápidamente Miles de la alcoba.

Helga se acercó al rubio quien se sentó en la cama de la joven sobándose el golpe que comenzaba a tornarse morado con puntos rojos en su mejilla.

-Arnold…

-¿Porque no me dijiste? –Pregunto molesto

-Yo… -Se sonrojo la rubia mientras miraba al suelo.

-¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenías un prometido?! ¡¿Cuándo es tu boda, Helga?!

La rubia le miro entre molesta y triste, pues Arnold le hablaba de manera fría y sarcásticamente, la joven sintió un gran vacío en el estómago sintiendo que tenía ganas de vomitar y que todo le empezaba a dar vueltas, solo pensando en que decirle al rubio que tenía enfrente.

-Yo…no hay fecha…solo fue…

-No me interesa –Dijo molesto –Solo quiero saber algo

-¿Qué? –Pregunto molesta

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle que me amas a mí y no a él?

La rubia se quedó petrificada ante tal declaración del hombre que tenía frente a ella, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar.

 _"_ _¿Cuándo le dije que lo amaba?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras él se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

-Te amo Helga

-Arnold…

-Ayer tu…me dijiste que me amas –Recargo su frente contra la de ella –Dímelo de nuevo por favor

-Yo…Arnold… -Se sentía confundida ante todo lo que ha hecho.

-Por favor, Helga te amo –Sus labios se acercaron a los de la rubia, tratando de darle un dulce y gentil beso que ella acepto gustosa pero a la vez con un remolino de confusiones sentimentales en su corazón.

-Necesito aire… -Murmuro nerviosamente mientras se alejaba del rubio.

-Helga…

-No…no estoy bien, perdóname pero debo irme –Dijo tomando su bolso para irse de ahí, se sentía sofocada, necesitaba tiempo para ella y un momento para aclarar sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

Michael estaba buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche en los hoteles de Hillwood cuando encontró aquella mujer, mujer que nunca pensó que le haría tanto daño, mujer que fue la que irrumpió su tranquila relación con la rubia.

-Hola, Michael

-¿Hola?

Aquella voz…

-Soy Lila, fui quien te llamo ¿Recuerdas?

-Si…recuerdo tu voz, tu nombre no lo sabía

-Claro lo sé –Le miro de arriba abajo, observando la hermosura de hombre que tenía enfrente, " _Sera divertido"_ pensó mientras le miraba intensamente –Nos llevaremos muy bien ¿Quieres hospedaje no?

-Eh…si –Dijo incomodo

-Vamos a mi departamento, tengo un cuarto desocupado, mi rummy decidió irse hace mucho –Rio tontamente

-Bien

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida de aquel hotel donde por décima vez le decían al pelinegro que no había habitaciones disponibles.

.

.

.

Helga estaba en el parque pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando y sobretodo en sus sentimientos, sentimientos que ahora estaban más revueltos que nunca.

-¿Helga?

-¿Gerald?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo mirando a la joven cabizbaja

-Solo…pensaba –Susurro molesta

-Helga…sé que…sé que no soy tu mejor amigo…pero puedes hablar conmigo si así lo deseas.

-Gracias cabeza de cepillo

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Helga?

-¿Qué?

-¿Aun lo amas?

La rubia se sonrojo levemente al escuchar aquella pregunta nuevamente, la realidad era que no lo sabía, no sabía que sentía por el rubio, ni que sentía por su prometido, estaba tan confundida, ¿el amor puede renacer acaso es real?

-Cabeza de cepillo, no lo sé –Dijo sinceramente -¿Acaso el amor puede renacer de las cenizas después de una tormenta?

Gerald sonrió, le encantaba la manera de hablar de esa joven, siempre pensó aquello desde que se dio la oportunidad de conocerla, desgraciadamente ella había terminado odiando a todos menos a Phoebe, claro, se sentía afortunado de estar ahí nuevamente manteniendo una conversación decente como una vez en el pasado cuando la encontró deshecha por culpa de su amigo o eso pensaba ella.

-Creo que el amor que es sincero y verdadero nunca se termina, solo toma un pequeño descanso para tomar fuerza…más fuerza.

Ella sonrió dulcemente –Tal vez –La sonrisa se quitó –Pero Arnold nunca me…

-No deberías hablar antes de tiempo

Helga le miro confundida

-Tal vez lo que paso o piensas que paso, no es realmente la verdad –Dijo sonriente –Helga quizás las cosas no fueron como pensaste y Arnold no era tan culpable

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la apuesta o más bien la trampa que le pusieron a ambos

La rubia abrió sus ojos azules como platos, sin creer lo que escuchaba. _"¿Acaso se había precipitado y juzgado muy rápido a Arnoldo? Pero ¿Porque no la busco nunca más?"_

.

.

.

Michael estaba en la cama de la joven pelirroja, sin poder creer lo que había hecho, lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creer que en verdad haya hecho eso, que en verdad de un momento a otro esa joven le haya seducido y lo haya convencido de hacer…no de tener sexo porque realmente el no sentía ni siquiera atracción por él.

-Eres estupendo, Arnold nunca me hizo sentir como tu acabas de hacerme sentir –Dijo felizmente la joven pelirroja

-Bueno creo que… -Susurro mientras se levantaba –Debo irme y… -En ese momento sonó su teléfono; era Helga.

 _"_ _Te veo en el Chez Pierre a las 8, necesitamos hablar es urgente"_

Un mal presentimiento se apodero de él, pensando en el terror que sentía al pensar siquiera que podría perder a la rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, mmm ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

-Claro, si quieres puedo ayudarte –Dijo coquetamente

-No…perdona pero es que…llevo prisa

-Claro entiendo –Dijo sonriendo –Es la puerta del fondo

-Gracias

La joven miro irse al joven sonriendo " _Soy tan hermosa que no eres una competencia para mi Helga, te quedaras sin uno y sin otro, querida, no los mereces"_ pensaba mientras sonreía maliciosamente

.

.

.

La rubia se encontraba en su habitación pensando en todo lo hablado con Gerald, estaba más que sorprendida de saber hasta dónde podía llegar la maldad de la gente y de la gente envidiosa como lo era…Lila.

-No puedo creer… -Susurro mientras miraba la fotografía de Arnold de su relicario –Perdóname Arnold, te juzgue muy rápido…

 _"_ _El amor puede renacer de las cenizas después de una tormenta…tal vez solo como dice Gerald solo si el amor fue verdadero y real…creo que en mi caso…sigo pensando en el amor que aun siento…aquí…en mi corazón…no puedo negarlo más…te amo Arnold"_ pensaba mientras lagrimabas caían derramadas de sus ojos zafiros azules, observando la puesta de sol por la ventana, admirando la hermosura que provocaba los rayos del sol en el cielo azul.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una disculpa por la tardanzza pero aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado**_

 _ **tambien mil disculpas por no agradecer personalemente uno a uno por sus reviews hermosos pero mil gracias por leer mi fic y prometo hacer los agradecimientos en el siguiente capitulo :D ;D muchas gracias**_

 _ **espero que les siga gustando el fic ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	11. CAPITULO 11 TERMINAR POR LA PAZ

_..._

 _A veces el amor no tiene color ni forma, a veces el amor tiene mil formas y colores, pero muchas otras veces esos lazos que pensamos inquebrantables pueden ser dificiles de reparar cuando se comete un error._

 _¿Que se puede hacer cuando eres desplazado por los hermanos? ¿Alguna vez alguien se ha puesto en el lugar del otro realmente? No, en realidad nadie lo hace, porque simple y sencillamente prefieren seguir en su zona de confort, los hermanos mayores normalmente son desplazados por los hermanos menores pero no siempre es una regla, asi como si fuera viceversa, pero no es siempre lo que debe pasar._

 _Muchas veces hay hermanos diferentes a la familia ¿Quien se ha sentido fuera de lugar dentro de su hogar? Donde se supone que tu debes sentirte bien y aceptado, en realidad te sientes desubicado y solo, en ocasiones duele y duele mucho, este fue mi caso, la familia adoraba a mi hermana la perfecta ¿Porque rayos los padres deben de compararnos con los hermanos perfectos? No lo entiendo, que hay de diferencia entre unos y otros, todos somos sus hijos, porque el puede ser unico y especial y ¿Yo? tambien soy su hija, ¿Porque hay hermanos que pueden cruzar la raya que los padres imponen y no pasa nada? Pero cuando la cruzamos nosotros las ovejas negras de la familia entonces nos castigan de la manera mas cruel._

 _¿Como puedes combatirlo? La realidad, no se puede...En caso de que ellos cometan un grave y terrible error, entonces ¿que hacemos? es bueno vengarse? es bueno perdonarlos y hacer que no paso nada? pero despues lo vuelven a hacer, la realidad es que somos seres humanos que si algo nos duele o desconfiamos entonces esta muy complicado volver a reparar la confianza y el amor que teniamos antes de que hubiera una ruptura en los lazos, antes de que terminaramos por la paz con las personas que amamos alguna vez..._

 _H.G.P_

 _..._

* * *

Helga esperaba a Michael en Chez Pierre, esperando que el estúpido de su novio no se equivocara de restaurant, estaba pensando en ello cuando lo vio ingresar sonriente se acercó a ella.

-Hola hermosa

-Hola Michael

-¿Sigues molesta?

-Por supuesto, no tenías que hacer lo que hiciste.

-Arnold te lastimo y aun así lo defenderás ¿Eh? Sí que eres más tonta de lo que pensé

-No me insultes zopenco

-Tú me insultas al engañarme

-No te he engañado

-¿A no? Yo no te he tocado porque me dijiste que querías llegar virgen al matrimonio pero veo que en realidad quieres conservarte para ese estúpido ¿no?

-Eres un idiota –Murmuro molesta mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Te amo comprendes ¿Verdad?

-Michael…no quiero casarme contigo

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que acabas de escuchar, no deseo…casarme porque…yo no te amo…no lo suficiente para…

-¡Es por ese idiota ¿No?!

-Baja la voz.

-¡No!

-Michael.

-¡No puedo creer que me dejes por ese tarado con cabeza de balón! –Dijo molesto

-Es lo mejor para los dos

-¡No! ¡Me niego!

-No es lo que quieras, si no lo que yo quiera, idiota

-¡No lo harás Geraldine! ¡Te lo advierto!

Michael le miro entre molesto y más que furioso, sus ojos eran dos llamaradas que ardían del dolor que acaba de ocasionarle la rubia que tanto amaba, pues pese a ser mujeriego a esa mujer la amaba y la adoraba con toda su alma lo otro era meramente necesidades físicas que terminarían cuando él se casara con ella, o eso pensaba.

-No puedo seguir con esto porque…

-No puedes terminar así conmigo, no –Dijo aferrándose al joven comenzando a dejar salir las lágrimas provocando que la joven se pusiera nerviosa pues todos les miraban

-Basta…

-Dime que no lo harás…

-No...Michael…

-Dilo o seguiré

-Bien como sea pero levántate

-Bien, dame un beso por favor…

-¡¿Qué?! No estas escuchando ¿verdad?

-Hazlo o…

-Si ya se…bien –Le dio un rápido y fastidioso beso en sus labios, no podía creer que cediera a los chantajes de su novio, ella deseaba terminar con el pero necesitaría ayuda.

.

.

.

Arnold caminaba lentamente e impaciente por su habitación, esperando que la joven rubia llegara ya, la cual no había visto en toda la noche, cuando de pronto vio la cabellera rubia caminando por el callejón para ingresar por las escaleras de incendios, sonrío ante una pequeña anécdota que sus abuelos le contaron hace mucho.

Cuando la joven ingreso a su alcoba, el bajo rápidamente para verla, ella respondió cansada y fastidiada lo cual no era buena señal.

-¿Qué quieres Arnoldo?

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Acaso debía darte todo el calendario de mis actividades, Arnold?

El joven no sonrío le miro seriamente –Estaba preocupado

-Aquí estoy, ¿Qué deseas?

-Antes que otra cosa pase Helga, no pasó nada

La rubia alzo una ceja en señal de confusión -¿De qué hablas?

-Entre nosotros, no pasó nada de lo que debas arrepentirte, te desvestiste porque deseabas –Se sonrojo –Tu sabes pero…yo quiero que sea cuando este consiente

-¿Entonces no…?

El joven negó con la cabeza –Ya aclare las cosas, excepto a Lila, quien termino gracias a dios conmigo –Dijo sonriente

-Por lo menos a ti si te botaron –Murmuro sin pensarlo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Eh? No nada…Arnold, bien…pues que…gracias por decirme –Dijo aunque algo en el fondo le dolió –Supongo

-¿Hubieras preferido que pasara algo? –Pregunto tratando de descifrar su expresión

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas, Arnoldo?! ¡Claro que no!

-Me encantan los apodos que me pusiste, hace mucho que no los escuchaba.

-Bueno…si como sea, quiero descansar –Dijo tratando de disimular su enojo y sonrisa ante esto ultimo

-Bien, descansa mi pequeña Cecil

-Adiós cabeza de balón

El solo sonrío antes de salir de la alcoba de la joven.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en Slaussen's, se encontraba Helga y Phoebe platicando amenamente sobre todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Phoebs?

-Creo que desde un principio, cometiste un error, Helga.

-¿Yo? ¿Porque?

-Nunca debiste ir a la casa de huéspedes, sabias a lo que te arriesgabas y si fuiste…fue porque aun sientes algo por él.

-¿En verdad crees eso?

-Explica entonces, ¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana decides terminar con Michael? Cuando ya habías dado tu palabra de casarte.

-No…no lo sé, solo sé que no…creo que no…

-¿Lo amas?

-Tal vez no como pensaba –Suspiro

En aquel momento ingreso Olga con sus pequeños hijos, el pequeño Jake vio a su tía por lo que corrió lejos de su madre que no se dio cuenta en aquel momento…

-¡Tía Helga!

Helga le miro sorprendida pero sonrió al verlo -¡Jake!

-¡Tía! –El pequeño se abrazó a su tía, quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos, Olga al escuchar el grito de su hijo volteó y pudo ver a su pequeña hermana. -¿Porque ya no has ido a la casa?

Helga quedo petrificada, no podía decirle la verdad ¿O sí?

-Bueno…yo… -Trataba de excusarse pero no encontraba ninguna, cuando…

-Helga –Murmuro la rubia mayor al llegar hasta ella.

-Olga –Dijo fríamente mirando a su hermana sin ningún sentimiento más que la frialdad y el enojo.

-¿quieres conocer a tu nueva sobri…?

-Ya no pertenezco al parecer a los Pataki por lo que ese derecho me fue renegado empezando por la principal –Dijo la rubia llena de dolor, sin importarle ya que su sobrino estuviera junto a ella.

-Ven Jake, ¿quieres un helado?

-Mantecado doble –Dijo feliz mientras la seguía

-¿Porque me tratas así?

-No veo de que otra forma deba ser, Olga

-Yo no fui…culpable

-Ni yo tampoco lo era…era la menos culpable y la que termino…perdiendo todo lo que nunca tuvo, por lo que en realidad no importa.

-Somos tu familia Helga

-Familia que me abandono cuando apenas cumplí 18, Olga ¿Eso es familia?

-No entiendo porque papi…

-Por tu culpa…ah no perdóname realmente la culpable fui yo ¿No? Porque yo sabía perfectamente bien que tu matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso –Dijo sarcásticamente la rubia sin detenerse un instante

-Mami quiere que vuelvas…

-¡Oh esto si es un milagro! Miriam lo dijo en sus cincos sentidos ¿eh? O estaba alcoholizada como solía estarlo ¿Dime?

-No puedes terminar nuestros lazos por una estupidez –Dijo la mayor perdiendo los estribos –Actúas como una niña de 5 años

-Y tu actúas como una idiota, aunque en realidad siempre lo has sido, Olga, nunca has entendido, nunca entenderás ¿porque seguimos conversando?

-Tú no puedes terminar con el lazo familiar…

-¡¿Cuál familia?! Lo único que siempre he visto es que yo no pertenezco a su familia...todo siempre fue Olga esto, Olga aquello y todos eran más importantes que yo –Dijo explotando –Y si creo que lo mejor es terminar por la paz con lo que te hace daño y ustedes son tóxicos para mí, ¿Por qué fingir un tiempo que todo va de maravilla? ¿Para qué después me vuelvan a abandonar en el olvido? No, gracias.

-Mi matrimonio sigue en pie –Susurro tristemente –Ella también es su hija, su nombre es Geraldine Brown Pataki –Una pequeña lagrima salio de sus ojos –Mi matrimonio es difícil gracias a Bob, porque se mete en todo…eso estresa un poco a George y….por eso hemos tenido problemas.

-La que puede resolverlo eres tú, así que te deseo suerte pero yo no volveré a meterme Olga, no seré tu salvadora cada que quieras, para que después vuelvas llorando con mis padres y te hagas la niña buena y entonces yo quede peor, lo siento pero estas sola –Sentencio –La niña y el pequeño Jake no tienen la culpa de nada, si es que así lo deseas puedo visitarlos a ellos pero solo cuando este en Hillwood y seré como si tía pero nosotras hemos terminado por la paz y por mi bien, lo siento –Dijo dejando a su hermana destrozada –Vámonos Phoebs –Dijo acercándose a la joven y el niño, a quien le dio un tierno beso –Nos vemos luego, Jake, cuídate y cuida a tu hermana, debes de ser bueno con ella, al final de cuentas no es su culpa si no de los padres –Dijo guiñándole un ojo, deseando que sus sobrinos tuvieran una relación diferente a la que ella tuvo con Olga.

Ambas jóvenes salieron, la rubia sin mirar una vez más atrás donde dejaba a su hermana la culpable de que todo aquello pasara, de que su relación con sus padres se volviera tensa y desastrosa, termino con aquello toxico, una de las cosas toxicas en realidad que le hacían daño ahora faltaba lo otro…debía terminar por la paz con esa persona y estaba decidida, Michael no era algo bueno para ella, porque ella seguía enamorada de….Arnold, al menos eso pensaba.

.

.

.

-Esto es genial, me las pagaras Arnold –Decía la joven sosteniendo un tipo termómetro dentro del cuarto de baño, sonriéndose a sí misma en el espejo malvadamente pensando en su siguiente paso y plan. –Lloraras sangre Helga, por atreverte a desafiarme.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero disculpen la tardanza he tenido unos meses de locos, pero aqui sigo jejeje espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, CONO lamento decepcionarte pero aun no pasa nada jejeje pero pasara, eso creo jejeje muajajaj soy mala, las dejo con la duda jejejeje ntc :D pronto lo sabran :D mil gracias**_

 _ **jazmin gracias nena y por supuesto que la seguire**_

 _ **MacaG26 mil gracias nena :D me alegra en verdad que te sirvan las reflexiones que hago al principio de los fics, pensaba que eran algo tonto tal vez jejeje :3 espero que te sigan sirviendo y sin darme cuenta te diga algo que necesites ;D :D eso me hace feliz, jejeje si ya se que no te leere hasta el año que entra pero luego me meto a tus fics a leer lo ultimo uuuu :( pero espero que todo este mejor para ti y que estes tranquila y descansando en estas vacaciones y aunque se perfectamente bien todo lo de esta epoca quiero desearte una muy feliz noche buena al lado de tus seres queridos que se que te aman infinitamente y que sea un dia prospero lleno de lo mas importante paz, amor, bienestar y felicidad, se que a veces es algo imposible pero recuerda que aun estas rodeada de la gente que te ama y que desea solo tu felicidad :D asi que animo y danos una sonrisita o si no helga te golpeara con la gran betsy jejejeje ok...no pero si hazlo o yo te golpeare con mi betsy jejejejejeje...bien tampoco pero si deseo enserio de corazon que todo sea amor paz y alegria en tu hogar y que inunde todo tu ser para que asi nos regales una sonrisa, claro yo no te vere pero ellos si jejeje ;D dales ese obsequio :D ;D :3**_

 _ **Guest mil gracias :D espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, por cierto estare actualizando este fin de semana, asi que el que tenga mas reviews sera mi prioridad jijiji por lo que aprieten al botoncito jejejeje :D**_

 _ **espero que todos tengan una linda semana, fin de semana y feliz navidad a todos y a sus familias que sean llenos de amor, bienestar y felicidad ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	12. CAPITULO 12 COMPLICACIONES

_..._

 _La vida siempre es una ruleta de sorpresas, nunca sabes lo que te depara el destino, ni cuando todo de pronto cambiara, lo único que debes o puedes hacer es seguir por lo que piensas que es correcto o lo mejor para ti…_

 _La gente suele ser ventajosa y muy ambiciosa a la vez y las personas buenas que hay en el mundo siempre deben pelear contra la marea para no rebajarse al nivel de ellas y jugar un juego sucio que realmente nunca trae nada bueno…_

 _Pero ¿Qué hacer si explotas? ¿Qué puedes hacer si la sangre hirviente en tus venas gana? Somos humanos y seamos honestos con nosotros mismos, no hacemos nada sin pensar antes, realmente somos personas pensantes pero nadie lo hace, siempre el impulso llega antes de la realidad, de lo que debe ser y entonces…caemos en la perdición o tentación y después nos damos cuenta del error que hemos cometido._

 _H.G.P._

* * *

La rubia se encontraba ahora en un predicamento, Michael no quería terminar y ella no quería estar con Michael, ella estaba decidida a esta vez dar la oportunidad a Arnold de remediar lo que paso entre ellos en el pasado, dispuesta a dejar todo en el olvido y que su amor renaciera nuevamente, pero así no podía ni debía ser, pues el amor que sentía ella era limpio, sincero y puro desde siempre y deseaba que fuera sin mentiras y que fuera libre y que todo el mundo supiera de él, sin importar nada.

-Me volví a enamorar de ti –Susurro mientras observaba una fotografía del rubio que estaba en la sala… -¿Cómo es posible eso?

-Tal vez nunca dejaste de amarlo –La rubia se asustó ante aquella voz que provenía del sofá, era la abuela de Arnold

-¡Puki! Casi me matas de un infarto –Dijo mientras se acercaba la rubia

-No te preocupes, Eleonor, el salió un rato dijo que tenía un asunto que atender.

La rubia se sonrojo, siempre los abuelos de Arnold la conocían mejor que nadie, mejor que sus propios padres, ellos eran testigo de todas las locuras que hizo por su amado Arnold, por todo lo que ella haría aun por él, simplemente sabían cuan tan perdidamente y estúpidamente enamorada estaba de su nieto y no podía engañarlos, ¿por qué se engañaba a si misma?

-Yo…

-Eleonor –Puki le miro dulcemente –No moriré hasta que tú y simba estén casados

-Eso…no sé si…bueno yo…

-Él te ama

Eso solo provoco más su sonrojo –Si…y…yo…

-¿Aun lo amas?

-Si…bueno…creo que…yo…

-¿Porque no le esperas en su departamento? No creo que regrese hasta acá –Dijo sonriente –Toma –Le dio un duplicado de las llaves.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes, mi pequeña guerrera, sé que no le molestara encontrarte ahí –Dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras la rubia trataba de articular palabra mientras era arrastrada por la anciana hacia la salida de la casa de huéspedes.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué demonios dijiste, Lila?!

-Lo que escuchaste, Arnold

-¡Eso no puede ser…! ¡Tú y yo…quiero decir…hace mucho que…!

-Tengo poco más de un mes de embarazo –Dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos –Haz cálculos y nuestra última vez juntos fue…

-¡Tal vez, pero tu seguramente ya te acostaste con más personas!

-¡Mide tus palabras Arnold Shortman!

-¡Tú eres la que debería de medir las consecuencias de sus actos! ¡No has escuchado el dicho de cría fama y…!

-¡Es tuyo!

-¡No lo creo!

-¡Te harás cargo, porque es tu hijo! ¡Además tú has sido el primer y único hombre en mi vida y no me digas que no recuerdas que…!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –Dijo sonrojado el rubio

-¡Solo he sido tuya y tiene todo que ver! –Dijo sonrojada la pelirroja también, habían acordado verse en el parque, lo cual comenzaba a agradecer el rubio, pues su conversación se fue tornando cada vez más acalorada e intensa, así que lentamente fueron subiendo el tono de su voz, hasta llegar al punto de gritarse y de estar pegados de la cabeza uno al otro, aquello le recordó de momento las veces que había peleado con Helga, donde realmente nunca había estado tan furioso como en ese momento con Lila, quien realmente le fastidiaba y estaba sacándolo de quicio, hasta llego a considerar pegarle para que cerrara la boca.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Me voy!

-¡Arnold Shortman no me puedes dejar así! ¡Es tu hijo idiota! ¡Vuelve! –Gritaba la joven pero el hizo caso omiso.

.

.

.

-¡Oh Arnold! –Susurraba mientras aspiraba la almohada del joven, Helga se encontraba ya en el departamento del rubio, esperándolo.

Realmente no quería pensar, no más, solo deseaba estar con él y ya que más daba lo que los demás pensaran ¿Realmente valía la pena? No, todos hacían lo que desearan lo que sus corazones mandaban, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo también? Por lo menos por una vez lo haría.

Su celular sonó… -¿Diga?

-¡Helga!

-¡¿Michael?! –Dijo sorprendida y fastidiada -¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo, mira quiero que de verdad estemos bien y que todo siga en pie, yo te amo y quier…

-¡No sigas! La verdad es que Michael, yo no te amo perdóname pero es la verdad –Dijo tristemente –Ayer lo que dije era verdad, por favor perdóname y…

-Pero…

-Por favor ya no me busques –Susurro mientras alejaba melancólicamente aquel teléfono –Perdóname, Michael

Se sentía realmente mal por él y también por ella, pues en el fondo si sentía algo por el joven, pero no podía negar que realmente sentía algo muy pero muy fuerte por el rubio que desde niña había amado y ahora parecía que había sido aumentado con el tiempo.

 _"_ _Ya no hay marcha atrás…"_ pensó mientras colgaba y apagaba su celular, miro el reloj eran las nueve de la noche, tal vez podría hacer una romántica cena para Arnold. Fue directo a la cocina.

.

.

.

-Bien amigo, ya te desahogaste ahora vámonos –Dijo Gerald cargando a Arnold a la una de la mañana

-¡No…Ella…no…hip…ganara! –Dijo tratando de sostenerse pero era imposible, Arnold había bebido como si el alcohol se fuera a terminar.

-¿Las llaves? –Busco por todos lados las llaves de la casa de huéspedes pero en su lugar estaban las del departamento –Veo que venias dispuesto a quedarte fuera esta vez amigo, bien vamos.

Lo metió a su automóvil y comenzó a manejar hacia el centro de la ciudad donde estaba aquel acogedor departamento.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta su celular sonó…era Phoebe.

-Hola amor…

-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Te estoy esperando para cenar…muero de hambre!

-Phoebe nena es la una de la mañana ¿Es enserio?

-Ven para acá ahora mismo… -Dijo con una voz más terrorífica que si gritara, Gerald simplemente nervioso respondió que sí y se precipito a abrir la puerta y dejar a Arnold ahí. –Nos vemos mañana amigo, amenazaras con una gran resaca.

Puso al rubio en el sofá y salió, sin mirar mucho a su alrededor, por lo que no se dio cuenta de los platos servidos y de una luz encendida al final del pasillo.

Arnold se puso de pie al cabo de cinco minutos y lentamente camino hacia su habitación donde se encontró con una joven rubia realmente hermosa, sonrió tiernamente, tal vez las copas estaban de más provocando que él no pudiera sostenerse bien de pie pero no estaba realmente borracho, como su amigo pensaba.

Se acostó a su lado –Helga –Murmuro mientras la abrazaba la joven de inmediato se despertó un poco asustada.

-¡Arnold!

-Shhh, bésame por favor, en verdad estas aquí –Susurro aspirando el aroma que solo pertenecía a Helga…

-Estas…tomado ¿Qué ocurrió? –Dijo sin aliento al aspirar el aliento a alcohol del joven, el solo sonrió.

-Solo fue una copa –Dijo mientras se acercaba –Por favor bésame

-Arnold yo…

-Helga –La beso dulcemente mientras le regalaba ese dulce néctar que tanto amaba de su perdición –Te amo, no estoy tan mal solo estoy un poco mareado pero es todo.

Helga le miro entre molesta y divertida –Nada más cabezón…iré por un café para ti y…

-Solo te quiero y te necesito a ti –Volvió a besarla un poco más desesperadamente que el anterior beso

-¿No…quieres cenar? –Pregunto nerviosa al notar como el joven le desabrochaba el vestido que llevaba puesto mientras la miraba intensamente.

-Tal vez…después –Dijo mientras la volvía a besar, después deslizo sus labios a la parte del hombro descubierto de la joven, tratando de quitar el vestido, la rubia ensimismada en sus sueños y fantasías imaginando que tal vez soñaba y pronto despertaría pero la realidad era que…su mayor sueño se estaba volviendo verdad.

-Arnold… -Susurro mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Es que realmente ya no había nada más que decir, su corazón estallaba de felicidad, felicidad que había estado acumulando desde que volvió a Hillwood y ahora al tener a Arnold ahí junto a ella, le hacía sentir lo real que era todo aquello y que no debía de ponerse prejuicios tontos y excusas para huir, esto era lo que ella deseaba, lo que el corazón le mandaba y era exigido por su cuerpo hambriento y ardiente de más.

The moments waking up, you catch me in your eyes  
That beauty on my pillow that holds me in the night

And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth

Arnold comenzó a besar su pecho lentamente mientras bajaba su mano con la tela del vestido de Helga, ella solo dejaba que el la guiara, que le enseñara y la llevara de la mano hacia el camino de la felicidad y del amor que tanto tenían guardados en sus corazones.

-Te amo –Susurro mientras volvía a besarla, después lograba deshacerse del sostén de la joven, ella termino de sacarlo y cubrió con sus manos sus pechos pues le daba vergüenza no ser lo que el merecía –Eres hermosa –Dijo viendo aquel acto –Me gustas, Helga –Tomo uno de los pechos de la joven suavemente entre su mano, ella solamente dejo que el tomara posesión de su cuerpo.

When I used to be afraid of the words  
But with you I've learnt just to let it out  
Now my heart is ready to burst  
Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love  
And I, wanna be your everything and more  
And I know every day I say it  
But I just want you to be sure  
That I am yours

Helga comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que Arnold traía, mientras acariciaba el pecho del joven reclamándolo suyo, mientras lo besaba, lentamente y seductoramente terminaron completamente desnudos.

Él la tenía entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba una y otra vez todo el cuerpo de la joven, sus malestares incluso se fueron ahora estaba más consiente de todo, lentamente bajo hacia la intimidad de la joven donde comenzó a besar y hacer un sinfín de bailes con sus labios y los de la joven, mientras ella solo gemía suavemente cada vez que sentía aquella placentera sensación nueva en su cuerpo y que no sabía realmente que solo era el comienzo del éxtasis que esa noche sentiría.

-Arnold –Susurro mientras el volvía hacia sus pechos para besarlos y apoderarse de ellos, sonrojada lo miraba, él se tragaba literalmente sus pequeños senos que tenía, parecía extasiarse de ellos, parecía que realmente deseara comerse todo lo de ella, aunque eso sonara extraño, veía en sus ojos verdes esmeralda el deseo que ella le estaba provocando, aquello nunca lo había imaginado ni en sus más locos y extraños sueños, ella y el…

-Te amo –Volvió a besarla mientras su miembro que estaba listo para ingresar presionaba su vagina, provocando la excitación y nerviosismo de la joven.

-Yo…

-No te hare daño –Dijo tranquilamente mientras la besaba y acariciaba para tranquilizarla –Te prometo que no te hare daño –La rubia vio la sinceridad en esa mirada que amaba y entonces trato de relajarse pues Arnold sabía que jamás le haría daño y además podía ver que también la amaba como ella lo amaba.

-Te amo –Dijo por fin la joven mientras le miraba a los ojos dulcemente, el volvió a besarla más feliz que nunca.

And if I be feeling heavy  
You take me from the dark  
Your arms they keep me steady  
So nothing could fall apart

Arnold comenzó a tratar de ingresar a la parte intima de la rubia, que comenzó a sentir la presión de su miembro y el ardor que jamás en su vida había experimentado, involuntariamente le puso una mano en su pecho queriéndolo alejar, pero el rubio siguió insistiendo en ingresar lentamente, la beso para tranquilizarla y no lastimarla.

-Tranquila amor –Susurro mientras le besaba el cuello -¿quieres que me detenga?

-No –Dijo en un leve susurro sonrojándose –Quiero…quiero hacerlo

El solo sonrió dulcemente y la beso, mientras apretaba su miembro en la estrecha vagina lentamente mientras la acariciaba, entonces por fin ingreso todo su miembro, aquello también fue doloroso para él, pues la vagina de Helga era estrecha y como era virgen también era incómodo para él, pero estaba feliz porque estaba haciendo el amor con la mujer de su vida.

Ella se quedó quieta y sin saber qué hacer cuando sintió que Arnold había ingresado completamente en ella, él la seguía besando pero comenzó un leve vaivén dentro de su vagina provocándole un poco de incomodidad pero se percataba que aquella incomodidad desaparecía con el movimiento provocando una sensación placentera como cuando el estaba abajo.

And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth  
When I used to be afraid of the words  
But with you I've learnt just to let it out  
Now my heart is ready to burst  
'Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love  
And I wanna be your everything and more  
And I know every day I say it  
But I just want you to be sure  
That I am yours

Arnold comenzó más fuertemente ese vaivén, ella comenzaba a gemir suavemente mientras era embestida por Arnold una y otra vez, hacia el amor como nunca antes lo había hecho, más bien…era la primera vez que se entregaba por amor, Helga era su primera vez y era con el amor de su vida, aquel ambiente se tornó placentero para ambos pero la felicidad y el amor estaba brotando por sus polos.

Ella comenzó a tomar un poco más de confianza y le besaba su pecho cada que podía, le acariciaba el cabello mientras lo aspiraba, lo besaba con amor y pasión, le acariciaba todo el torso y pecho, incluso tomaba los glúteos del joven que tanto amaba y del que siempre estuvo enamorada.

Él la guiaba en varias posiciones, nadie recordaba como habían iniciado ni tampoco como había llegado Arnold, solo importaba lo que Vivian en aquel momento, solo importaba estar en la burbuja de amor que crearon para los dos.

-Te amo –Susurro suavemente en el oído de la rubia apasionadamente, sentía que se acercaba el final y estaba nuevamente encima de ella.

Ella le miro dulcemente y sonrojada –Yo también te amo, Arnold –Lo beso y entonces ambos llegaron al éxtasis otra vez…

That I am yours

Ambos después de llegar al clímax, se dejaron caer en la cama, Helga feliz lo abrazo inmediatamente y el correspondió el abrazo, mientras le besaba la cabeza –Te amo mi vida, no quiero seguir sin ti…

-Yo tampoco –Susurro la joven sintiendo estallar su corazón, no podía creerlo ¡Era totalmente suya! –Te amo

-Yo también a ti, mi querida y dulce Helga –Susurro, ambos cansados y felices se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo, para seguir soñando uno con el otro y en el amor y la felicidad que en aquel momento los embriagaba…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil gracias por su paciencia y apoyo**_

 _ **lo prometido es deuda este fue el segundo fic que tuvo mas reviews y despues me dedicare con los de candy candy jejejej que fueron los otros, pero no se apuren porque si actualizare todos ;D asi que no me tardare esta vez en actualizar mañana sera la proxima actualizacion de los fics ;D espero que alcance todo el dia a veces me emociono como este y me tardo bastante jejeje ;D**_

 _ **espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **elimont hola eli jejeje si es un problema que tengo con esa señorita perfeccion es que la verdad siempre me cayo mal y se me hacia muy hipocrita jejejejeje pero en uno de mis fics la hare buena lo prometo jejejeje ;D y referente a lo que piensas asi es desgraciadamente si es verdad y ella es una maldita jajajaj, puede que si sean fuertes pero veremos como se da la situacion sobretodo por loq ue pasara ;D jejeje espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **CONO hola :D espero que te siga gustando jejejej y si ese arnold es un encantador :D y tal vez ahora no entiendas bien del todo el problema de helga con sus padres, realmente es algo muy sencillo y a la vez patetico pero recordemos que los padres de helga nunca fueron un ejemplo de padres por lo que su manera de ser ahora y en el pasado son tipico de padres adorando a olga y olvidandose que tienen otra hija ;D**_

 _ **saludos y espero que les siga gustando (recuerden dejar sus reviews el que tenga mas se actualizara mas seguido y doble jejejej ;D gano matrimonio que ya esta actualizado nuevamente y siguio este ;D espero les guste)**_

 _ **linda semana, feliz año nuevo ;D jejejej**_


	13. CAPITULO 13 LA TRAMPA DE LILA

**CAPITULO 13 UNA SORPRESA I**

 _A veces las cosas no salen como lo planeaste o como esperabas…a veces las personas te decepcionan y es cuando te encuentras débil, sola y derrotada… ¿Qué pasa cuando hay otra persona de por medio? ¿Cómo luchar contra aquello? ¿Cómo luchar contra los fantasmas del pasado?_

 _A veces nunca terminas de conocer a las personas o tal vez nunca terminas de conocer su lado o grado de maldad, mucha gente goza el ver sufrir a los demás, tal vez no ganan pero tampoco pierden si te ven abajo, este tipo de personas a veces tienen un serio problema de autoestima consigo mismos, porque tal vez no pueden ver las cosas desde un Angulo diferente sin sentirse agredidos, mal o derrotados, por eso se aferran a algo._

 _Y aferrarse no es solo a un amor, como mucha gente dice, puede ser a varias cosas hasta un objeto, una discusión de la cual no puedes sacar de momento a la persona hasta que pasen horas, días incluso semanas, ellas mismas reflexionan y entonces cambian pero ¿Cuándo no cambian? Es porque realmente están gozando el dolor de los demás ¿No lo creen? Es porque en sus venas ya no hay otro sentimiento que el odio y la frialdad._

 _¿Cómo poder olvidarte de fantasmas del pasado? Realmente olvidar el pasado no es simple, no lo olvidas, solo aíslas los recuerdos en un rincón de tu corazón y pensamientos para que no sean un obstáculo en tu presente ni un impedimento de la felicidad en un futuro, ¿Qué pasa cuando no lo olvidas? No vives el presente y mucho menos puedes aspirar a un futuro, porque simplemente no hay estabilidad emocional, aún hay heridas y aun no te perdonas, por lo tanto no puedes aceptar el amor sincero que se te ofrece, las cosas hermosas que te da la vida ni tampoco puedes perdonar si no has aprendido a hacerlo, por eso huimos es más rápido y fácil, eso pensamos…_

 _La vida que creamos como mujeres es sagrada y nunca debería de usarse para fines maliciosos como muchas mujeres lo hacen, creen que por llevar un bebe en su vientre de la persona amada o no amada, ya por eso aquella persona debe quedarse a su lado, no se equivoquen porque esto nos lleva a un matrimonio fracasado o infeliz, hay pruebas de ellos, hay parejas que se casan porque es lo correcto aunque si a esas vamos lo correcto es casarse y después embarazarse, ahora ya esto no es una ley, e incluso el ser madre soltera se ve bien y estoy de acuerdo, porque ¿Cómo sabemos cuándo estamos listas para dar un paso tan importante? Realmente no lo pensamos, lo hacemos…pero hay matrimonios que se casan por estar embarazados ya, estos o terminan separados porque aún eran muy jóvenes y por obvias razones no pudieron llevar bien su matrimonio o uno es el débil y termina sometiéndose al esposo o esposa y entonces duran años pero sin felicidad…estas vidas nuevas que creamos no deben usarse, ni tampoco jugar con ellas, cuando ya están en medio se debe de pensar en ellas y en nadie más…porque terminan aquellos seres creciendo en familias inestables…como la mía…_

 _H.G.P_

* * *

Helga se encontraba realmente feliz, aquel día estaba con Phoebe platicando mientras comían un delicioso mantecado -¿Puedes creerlo, Phoebe? Han sido mis mejores semanas de mi vida –Hacia dos semanas exactamente que ella y el rubio habían estado completamente juntos, comían, salían, se quedaban en el departamento del joven y si…estuvieron haciendo el amor

-¿Se han cuidado verdad? –Phoebe le miro inquisitoriamente –Solo te perdonare si me cuentas con lujos de detalle todo…

-¡Phoebe! Demonios ¿Qué te pasa? No hablare de eso –La oriental sonrió

-Ya enserio, Helga se cuidaron ¿Cierto?

La rubia se sonrojo –La primera vez no…y hace unos días tampoco –Susurro avergonzada

-¿Y ya te tomaste algo? –Era obvio que no

Helga negó –Helga puedes quedar em…

-Lo se

-¿Entonces?

-Es que se me olvido Phoebe, la verdad si lo pensé e incluso iba a ir a la farmacia pero… -Suspiro –Esto es un grandioso sueño para mí y…no quiero despertar jamás

-Lamento bajarte de tu nube amiga pero debes despertar, te iras en una semana y además…si quedas embarazada amiga mía no podrás vivir más en tu nube de Arnold, tendrás que bajar para hacerte responsable

-No creo que pase nada solo…fueron dos veces –Dijo tranquilamente

-Si tú lo dices…aunque con una basta –Murmuro la oriental

-Bueno vamos a ver el vestido de dama –Dijo la rubia levantándose

-Espero que dentro de cinco meses te quede –Dijo divertida la oriental

-Muy graciosa Phoebs pero no

Ambas caminaron hacia la salida de Slaussen's mientras una joven pelirroja le miraba entre molesta y divertida.

.

.

.

-¿Me dirás entonces que harás con lo de Lila? –Pregunto el moreno su amigo quien borro por completo su sonrisa

-¿Porque tenías que recordarme eso, Gerald?

-Porque odio decir esto y no le digas a Helga que lo dije, pero…no quiero verla sufrir de nuevo

Arnold le miro sorprendido y sonrió de lado –Nunca pensé que te escucharía decir eso, Gerald

-No se lo digas a Helga –Comento alarmado el moreno temiendo

-Bien no lo hare

-¿Qué harás, Arnie?

-No lo se

-Creo que lo primero que debes hacer es decírselo a Helga –Comento Gerald

-¡¿Qué?!Me matara!

-Lo dudo, además…creo que es lo mejor, es decir es mejor que lo escuche por ti y no por una loca como Lila, quien se lo dirá a su manera

Arnold quedo pensativo, aquello era cierto, Lila estaba realmente loca y no quería ni pensar si aquel hijo si era de él, porque entonces ¿Qué clase de madre tendría?

-Creo que tienes razón, tratare de decírselo hoy mismo –Comento el rubio triste

-Es lo mejor viejo

El rubio le sonrió feliz de tener siempre a su amigo en las buenas y las malas.

.

.

.

-¿Michael?

-¿Qué quieres, Lila?

-Veo que alguien no está de humor –Dijo la pelirroja al otro lado de la bocina

-Dime por favor no estoy para tus bromas

-Uy…bueno yo te marcaba para que supieras algo pero si no te interesa…

-Ya dímelo

-Helga ha estado durmiendo con Arnold –Soltó sin rodeos, dejando a Michael realmente sorprendido la respiración se fue, no sentía más que una fuerte opresión en el pecho, decepción y furia

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, Michael, tanto tiempo que la tuviste y ella de buenas a primeras decide mejor estar con su antiguo amor –Dijo burlonamente

Michael molesto le colgó.

-No lo puedo creer –Murmuro con los dientes apretados –Tanto tiempo…tanto tiempo y…me haces esto…no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, Helga…me las pagaras

Michael tomo su celular y su maleta, fue directamente a la puerta y salió de ahí sin mirar atrás, solo estaba pensando en la mejor manera de vengarse de esos dos rubios, uno por tomar lo que era para él y la otra por engañarlo.

.

.

.

-Creo que se te ve bien

-Si me gusta realmente Phoebs –Dijo la joven rubia mirándose en el espejo, el vestido era realmente hermoso y combinaba con sus ojos azules. –Creo que quiero este…

-Perfecto

-Bien me cambiare para pagarlo e irnos, sé que Gerald debe de estar esperándote impaciente –Dijo la rubia riendo

-Igual que Arnold a ti –Replico la oriental provocando el sonrojo de la rubia, le encantaba poner a Helga nerviosa

-¡Phoebe!

-Mejor nos damos prisa –Murmuro llevándola a los probadores para que se cambiara.

Pagaron el vestido y al salir de la tienda, ambas se encaminaron a la casa de huéspedes donde estaban sus respectivas parejas esperando por ellas, Helga estaba realmente muy feliz, pues aquellas semanas habían sido hermosas, tan increíbles que le daba miedo despertar y ver que todo era un mentira.

Al llegar encontraron a Arnold y Gerald, con una mujer pelirroja, ambos hombres se veían realmente acalorados, parecían discutir, Arnold se veía fastidiado y Gerald estaba furioso, Phoebe y Helga bajaron rápidamente del automóvil para ver qué pasaba, entonces Helga deseo jamás haber hecho nada de lo que hizo pero ya…ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Arnold tomo a Helga de la mano para alejarla de Lila y halarla hacia él.

-Nada amor

Phoebe miro a Gerald preocupada pero el moreno aún estaba pidiéndole a Lila que se fuera.

-Gerald… -Murmuro Phoebe nunca lo había visto tan molesto

Lila miro a la rubia que estaba al lado de Arnold –Pasa que estoy embarazada y Arnold no quiere hacerse cargo de mi bebe –Dijo mientras fingía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Helga ya no escuchaba…en su mente solo oía aquellas frías, crueles y verdades palabras que acababa de oír de la pelirroja.

 _"_ _Estoy embarazada…es de Arnold" "Embarazada…Arnold" "Es de Arnold….Arnold"_ _"_ _No…por favor…Es de el"_ lentamente comenzó a sentir un vértigo fuerte en el que perdió el equilibrio, todo dio vueltas y de pronto la obscuridad la apretaba fuertemente amenazándola con nunca dejarla salir, lo último que escucho fue el grito de preocupación de Arnold que le llamaba -¡Helga!

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 _ **Bien aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic ;D espero que les guste jejeje y por favor no olviden votar por el fic que quieran que actualice, recuerden que el ganador se actualizara este fin y tambien entre semana ;D como fue con matrimonio, solo deben de poner que fic desean que se actualice en su review,**_

 _ **recuerden que tengo varios esta este el renacer de nuestro amor, helga cenicienta, el diario de arnold, una promesa de amor, rescatame, mismos padres, entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso, y el show en este ultimo pasen a dejar sus retos para los personajes no lo olviden :D**_

 _ **de matrimonio aun no he hecho el epilogo bueno realmente no se si hacerlo pero continuacion si tendra ;D espero subirlo mañana el primer capitulo**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y perdon por no responder personalmente a cada uno pero ando a prisa, pero de verdad mil gracias leo todos sus hermosos reviews y son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo jueves;D**_


	14. CAPITULO 14 UNA DIFICIL DECISION I

**CAPITULO 14 UNA SORPRESA II**

 _Todo se puede derrumbar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo lo que más querías y esperabas con tanto anhelo y esperanza puede irse directo a…_

 _Más sin embargo también puede caer una pequeña luz que ilumine tu vida cuando estas a punto de caer, todavía puede haber algo que te ayude a mantenerte en esta vida y en el camino para poder salir adelante._

 _La vida es tan irónica en ocasiones, pues cuando piensas que no puedes más, que puedes botar la toalla totalmente en un momento a otro, que ya no importa nada más que…la muerte, entonces la vida te da un motivo nuevamente para que no te rindas, pese a que esta misma te dio el motivo para no querer seguir aquí._

 _Entonces ¿Cómo es que enfrentamos a nuestros demonios? ¿Cómo enfrentar las consecuencias que hemos tenido por nuestros actos? Simplemente dejando el miedo a un lado y tomar la vida por su mejor lado o si no lo queremos así, nos iremos entonces por el lado más fácil…pero no siempre el mejor._

 _El sacrificarse, sacrificar tu vida por la felicidad de alguien más, es egoísta al pensar que aquella persona a quien dejas estará feliz, pero también seria egoísmo ante los ojos de los demás a quienes no caemos del todo bien…atar a una persona a nuestro lado solo por nuestra propia felicidad, es algo tan complejo pero a la vez es algo más de lógica de lo que muchos creen._

 _¿Qué harían en mi lugar?_

 _H.G.P_

* * *

Estaba en la casa de huéspedes, cuando me desperté lo primero que vi fue el rostro amable de Stella quien me miraba sonriente al ver que había despertado, al dar la vuelta vi a lo lejos a Phoebe y Gerald, quienes estaban conversando algo, Arnold estaba discutiendo un poco con su padre al menos eso parecía.

-¿Qué…que paso?

-Tranquila…solo te desmayaste –Dijo tranquilamente Stella

-¿Helga? –Arnold se acercó a mi preocupado pero de inmediato recordé.

-¡No…no me toques! –Susurre mientras débilmente lo empujaba, Phoebe se acercó de inmediato a mí para ayudarme –Por favor –Le susurre una vez que estuvo cerca de mí, ella no necesito más explicaciones para saber lo que deseaba.

-Llevare a Helga a mi casa –Comento –No te preocupes –Añadió ante la expresión del rubia –Ella estará mejor allá por ahora.

-Pero…necesitamos hablar, Helga

-No –Susurro la rubia molesta mirándole con mucho odio –Me engañaste

-No…no es así, debes escucharme

-No quiero…no me vuelvas a buscar, Shortman o desearas de verdad jamás haberme conocido en tu asquerosa vida –Dijo sin gritar, sin alterarse pero mirándole con mucho odio y frialdad, lo cual era peor que la última vez que por culpa de él, se alejaban, era peor que si le gritara mil insultos, era mucho peor que sus golpes juguetones que una vez le dio.

-Helga… -Susurro mirándole implorantemente pero la rubia no cedo

-Vámonos Phoebe

-Si

Gerald detuvo a Arnold para que no las siguiera –Hermano creo que es mejor que ella se tranquilice, después hablaras con ella.

El rubio cabizbajo solo asintió.

.

.

.

-Jajajaja esto salió mejor de lo que había pensado –Decía la pelirroja divertida caminando en el parque –Ahora si no habrá nadie que nos impida estar juntos Arnold –Susurro mientras tocaba su vientre –Ya te conseguí padre mi dulce Angel –Sonrió aún más –Uno mejor que el que ibas a tener.

-¡Lila!

 _"_ _Esa voz…no…no puede ser… ¡¿Porque?!..."_ Pensó la pelirroja congelándose en aquel momento al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, esa voz que pensaba nunca jamás volvería a escuchar o al menos esa había sido ideas.

-¿Arnie?

.

.

.

La rubia sollozaba fuertemente en el regazo de su mejor amiga, quien solo le daba consuelo, sin saber realmente que decirle o que hacer, pues Gerald le había dicho que aquello solo una total mentira de la pelirroja pero… ¿Qué tal si no lo era?, era más que obvio que podría ser mentira por la fama de Lila, pero ¿Qué tal si era verdad? Entendía a la perfección a su amiga, su decepción, su dolor de saber que todo fue mentira o tal vez no pero ahora tendría que alejarse y más porque sabía cómo pensaba su amiga referente a la familia, pues ella nunca pudo tener la familia que hubiese deseado y si ella no la tuvo no le quitaría la oportunidad y menos a un bebe de tener una familia.

-Mañana…mañana mismo me iré

La oriental le miro sorprendida –Pero…tú libro

-No me importa

-¡Helga!

La rubia le miro molesta –No me mires así, Phoebs ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo…necesito irme de aquí.

-Esta vez no te iras así…esta vez no antepondrás tu felicidad y tu talento ni por Arnold ni por tu familia –Dijo la oriental seriamente mirándole –Recuerda cuanto tardaron en querer volver a trabajar contigo las editoriales, después de lo que les hiciste por culpa de tu familia.

La rubia lo sabía no habían querido publicar ya su libro, por irse así de la nada a un día de su presentación, que ironía se encontraba en la misma situación en aquel momento pero ahora era por Arnold.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros…te falta tan solo esta semana y no dejare que te vayas sin hacer tu presentación de libro que comienzan mañana –Dijo Phoebe decidida

-Bien –Suspiro la rubia rendida; Phoebe la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Su corazón era un hierro ardiente en aquel momento, pues el dolor que le había causado aquel engaño por parte de Arnold, le estaba quemando el alma por dentro, deseaba desaparecer en aquel momento para siempre, deseaba morir literalmente en aquel momento para que el dolor se fuera.

.

.

.

Era ya miércoles de aquella semana, no había visto al rubio en aquellos días, ella procuraba estar ocupada con sus presentaciones de libros y no tener nada de contacto con las calles que el rubio frecuentaba, aunque este parecía no dar señales de querer buscarla o algo por el estilo.

Fue a casa de los Pataki aquella mañana pues Miriam y Olga deseaban verla, ella pensaba que era más que nada Olga, pues se sentía culpable, solo fue porque Phoebe le insistió que fuera antes de que se fuera de regreso a New York.

-¿Quieres tus huevos revueltos, tía? –Le pregunto de pronto el pequeño Jake quien le sonreía dulcemente pero de pronto…

Olio los huevos revueltos que su hermana estaba preparando para todos, algo que no supo que fue…le provoco un real asco, inmediatamente fue hacia el retrete esperando que no vomitara en el camino a él, afortunadamente lo soporto.

-¿Helga?

Miriam estaba afuera del baño esperando a que su pequeña hija saliera de este, al salir vio que la joven estaba más que pálida y con una expresión realmente deplorable. –Estoy bien –Susurro débilmente

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, hermanita?

-No…no lo sé –Dijo la rubia nerviosa de que toda la atención estuviera puesta en ella –Sera…mejor que me vaya…ese olor no me dejara en paz –Menciono tomándose el estómago sintiendo nuevamente molestias y ganas de vomitar como hace un momento.

-Pero no hemos desayunado y realmente quiero hablar contigo, hija

-Sera otro día Miriam, hoy no me siento bien, nos vemos

La rubia salió rápidamente de la casa, tratando de aguantar las náuseas.

.

.

.

-¿Lo conseguiste? –Pregunto impaciente el rubio mirando a su amigo afroamericano quien sonreía ampliamente

-Por supuesto, estará hoy en la librería del centro –Informo a su amigo dándole el papel que traía en sus manos

-Gracias, Gerald, te debo una –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole también

-Me conformare con una romántica cena con mi futura esposa, pues estará molesta cuando te vea ahí.

-Bien

-De acuerdo Romeo –Miro su reloj –Tienes media hora para llegar…así que apresúrate

-Gracias

Hicieron su saludo de toda la vida y después el rubio partió de la cafetería, donde se encontraban.

.

.

.

Helga estaba sintiéndose realmente mal, era algo extraño no le dolía la garganta, ni sentía ningún otro síntoma de gripe o resfrió, no le dolía la cabeza, ni tampoco el estómago, solo sentía náuseas y unas verdaderas ganas de dormir, se sentía cansada, temía vomitar en su presentación pero debía tranquilizarte, tal vez era por haber dejado de comer como antes.

-Con ustedes la autora de este maravilloso libro –Comenzó a comentar el director de la biblioteca –Helga Geraldine Pataki

Ella se golpeó mentalmente al escuchar que dio su nombre completo pues ella no quería que lo dijeran completo, pero en fin.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la gente, entre ellos estaba Phoebe en la esquina, lentamente trato de respirar y calmar las molestias pero no se iban –Bien…primero que nada…yo…. –Oh, oh ahí de nuevo.

-¿Señorita Pataki está bien? –Pregunto uno de los asistentes que me pusieron, que realmente eran un fastidio, solo asentí tratando de respirar nuevamente para tranquilizar los malestares pero cuando alce la mirada…

 _"_ _¿Arnold?"_ pensé mientras mi mirada se perdía un momento en sus verdes ojos, el me miraba entre apenado y feliz, podía notarlo, yo estaba por decirle muchas cosas pero…

-¡¿Señorita Pataki?!

-¡¿Helga?! –Arnold y Phoebe se escucharon sobre todos los gritos de los demás, pero yo solo deje que la oscuridad me envolviera.

.

.

.

Al despertar estaba en una pequeña camilla de primeros auxilios, donde estaba un doctor mirándome mientras anotaba sus observaciones en una libreta. -¿Qué…que me paso?

-Veo que ya despertó, señorita Pataki

-Si…como sea –Murmuro molesta –Ya me voy…debo terminar con…

-Señorita Pataki, en su estado…debe de cuidarse

-¿Estado? No le entiendo Doc., dígame ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

El doctor sonrió divertido ante la inocencia de la rubia –Bueno Helga, no es grave…usted está…

-Ya dígalo de una buena vez para irme –Dijo malhumorada viendo la habitación donde estaba, se imaginaba que aún estaba en alguna parte de la biblioteca.

-Estas embarazada, Helga

 _"_ _! ¿Qué?! "_ pensó asombrada y sin creerlo… ¡¿Embarazada?! ¿Em….? Volvió a la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una enorme disculpa por la tardanza estoy enfermita desde la semana pasada de la gripa uuu ya fui al doctor ahorita pero no se me quita del todo pero aqui estoy :(**_

 _ **bien gano matrimonio subire el epilogo lo mas pronto posible y comenzare la nueva historia, pero esta semana debe haber otro ganador recuerden :D solo pongan en su review que fic quieren que se actualice ;D**_

 _ **gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y perdon por no agradecer uno a uno en este momento pero pues estoy enfermita :(**_

 _ **saludos**_


	15. CAPITULO 15 UNA DIFICIL DECISION II

**CAPITULO 15 LA OBSESION DE LILA**

 _¿Cómo a veces la vida nos juega malas bromas verdad? ¿Cómo a veces podemos ser tan inconscientes? ¿Cómo podemos jugar con el fuego y quemarnos por no ser cuidadosos? Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Porque a mí?_

 _Bien esa pregunta es fácil de responder si nos ponemos a analizar, ¿Realmente hiciste algo para evitar la tragedia? ¿Acaso pensaste en las consecuencias antes de actuar? ¿Realmente analizas los pros y contras de una decisión? ¿Realmente lo hacemos? La realidad es que no, si fuera así nadie cometería tantos errores, pero en fin los errores son para aprender de ellos, no para vivir arrepentidos lo hecho, hecho esta…_

 _Algo que si deben o debemos tener bien en claro es que…cuando ya cometimos errores no hay que cometer otro mayor, no hay que culpar a nadie de las consecuencias de nuestros actos, pues nosotros mismo los ocasionamos nadie nos dijo que tomáramos esa decisión, ni que hiciéramos tal cosa, ni nada por el estilo, así que solo nos queda asumir las consecuencias y no huir…_

 _H.G.P._

* * *

La rubia se encontraba saliendo de la enfermería de la biblioteca sin poder aun creer las palabras del doctor " _Está embarazada"_ se tocó inconscientemente el vientre pensando en una sola cosa…" _Mi bebe…y es de Arnold"_

-¡Helga! –El grito de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos maternales, ella no venía sola por lo que quedo helada al ver a cierto rubio.

-Phoebe…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…estoy bien –Susurro aun aturdida

-¿Qué dijo el médico? –Pregunto Arnold

-Nada, ¿Nos vamos Phoebe? Estoy cansada

-Claro vámonos

Ambas jóvenes pasaron de largo dejando a un confundido Arnold, quien sin querer darse por vencido trato de seguirlas pero al salir vio como la rubia y la oriental, subían a su automóvil.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Helga? –Pregunto una vez en el automóvil

-Debo irme de Hillwood

-¿Porque? Además aun te faltan dos días

-Lo sé pero me iré en cuanto termine la conferencia del sábado, por favor consígueme un vuelo…el primero después de la conferencia de los medios, debo irme –Comento la rubia tocándose nuevamente el vientre inconscientemente

-Helga…

-Por favor Phoebe, debo irme

-Pero… ¿Porque?

-Phoebe –Susurro la rubia con lágrimas ya en los ojos –Estoy…estoy embarazada

-¡¿Qué?!

-Espero un hijo…de Arnold –Dijo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa al final

La oriental miraba con preocupación a su amiga pero a la vez aquella era una hermosa noticia, siempre la llegada de un bebe era razón de alegría, por lo que le sonrió dulcemente.

.

.

.

Michael se encontraba en las calles de Hillwood vagando sin rumbo fijo, no deseaba hacerle daño realmente a la rubia, pese a todo y a lo que él hizo y lo que ella hizo que era algo que bien merecido se lo tenía al menos su conciencia así le decía, aun así sentía un profundo dolor y enojo en su ser, iba con una botella de Brandy, había bebido ya bastante cuando…

-¿Lila? –Se preguntó cuando la vio discutir con un rubio quien al parecer trataba de convencerla o algo así, el parecía quererla e incluso ella se veía dolida pues también le miraba con amor y dolor a la vez, de pronto se besaron.

Se acercó de inmediato para reclamar pensando que era Arnold, pero realmente no lo era, cuando por fin los tuvo casi de frente, observo que este rubio era diferente, para comenzar con su manera de vestir, el parecía humilde y de un lugar lejos de la ciudad pues por su ropa se podía deducir que era campesino, además la joven le estaba besando con un amor enorme y pasión que nunca demostró ni siquiera con él. –Lila

La pelirroja se separó asustada del rubio, quien miro al joven con cierta molestia -¿Michael?

-¿Qué es…que…?

-Él es Arnie –Presento la pelirroja –Primo de Arnold y solo estaba saludando, ya se va –Dijo molesta mirándole

El rubio bajo su mirada –Mucho gusto, nos vemos –Dijo rápidamente mientras molesto se iba a zancadas del lugar

-¿Su primo?

-Una larga historia, veo que estas divirtiéndote –Dijo mirando la botella de Brandy en su mano

-Algo

-¿Quieres compañía?

-No realmente

-Vamos será divertido –Dijo coquetamente

-¿Acaso no tienes límite?

-Solo lo hago con quien me gusta, deberías sentirte privilegiado

-No lo siento en realidad, la verdad me siento más bien usado

-Oh, vamos no exageres

-Es la verdad

-Vamos a mi departamento ¿quieres?

-No

-No te rogare

-No lo hagas, Lila, porque no iré, estaré tomado pero no tonto y tú te acuestas con cualquiera y eso no es agradable…

Recibió una abofeteada de la joven -¡Púdrete, a mí no me insultaras idiota! –Grito realmente molesta

-Ahora veo porque Arnold no te quiere

-Cállate

-No y si no te gusta ya vete –Dijo Michael molesto

-Claro que me voy, no tengo porque soportarte

-Adiós perrita

Lila se puso roja del coraje pero cuando iba a dar otra abofeteada él la detuvo –Una te la paso, Lila, pero no dos –Dijo empujándola bastante brusco que por poco la joven se cae –Adiós

Lila quedo ahí sola con todo su coraje y odio.

.

.

.

El viernes en casa de los Pataki, Helga se encontraba ahora si en el desayuno que se pospuso el miércoles, realmente no tenía ganas de estar ahí pero su familia había insistido, al parecer Miriam estaba arrepentida de tantos años de indiferencia y Olga estaba arrepentida, pues por su culpa estaba ocurriendo y ocurrió todo lo que paso y por qué sus padres dejaron de verle o llamarle siquiera pero eso ya no le importaba a la rubia es por eso que estaba un tanto fastidiada por la insistencia de ellos, hasta Bob parecía un poco arrepentido pero aun así le daba igual.

-Debes decirle –Comento la oriental una vez que estuvieron solas en la sala –Tiene derecho porque es el padre

-Tal vez, pero no Phoebe, el ya tendrá su hijo perfecto con la señora perfección, así que este hijo es solo mío…mío –Dijo tocándose el vientre con adoración y posesión

-Sabes que en algún momento se enterara, cuando sea mi boda dentro de cinco meses se te notara y…

-De eso quería hablar –Comento la rubia –Tal vez ya…no…no pueda venir

-Helga –Comento la oriental molesta –Eso sí que no…

-Debo evitar que me vea.

-Mira Helga o le dices tú o le digo yo, tú decide

-Pero…

-El desayuno ya está listo, hermanita

-Vamos Olga

Ambas fueron a desayunar sin volver a hablar del tema por el momento, Olga parecía que había olvidado por qué había sido el desayuno al menos no menciono nada relevante, solo dijo que bautizarían a su pequeña bebe y tal vez en una loca manera de Olga para conseguir mi perdón fue ofrecerme ser la madrina de la pequeña Geraldine, ¿creen que acepte? Si la verdad es que la bebe era la menos culpable.

.

.

.

En la tarde al llegar a la casa de huéspedes convencida por Phoebe, tomaba una gran bocanada de aire para decirle la verdad a Arnold pero…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Helga?

La rubia rodo los ojos –Ese no es asunto tuyo, Lila

-Claro que lo es, deja de acosar a mi futuro esposo

-¿Esposo?

-Si me casare con Arnold, ¿No te lo había dicho? Nos habíamos comprometido mucho antes de irme de viaje

Comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor –No…es…yo

-Veo que no, pero creo que no lo culpo, después de todo solo quería divertirse –Dijo burlonamente –Que pena me das Helga, te vuelven a dejar por segunda vez y por la misma chica, es decir por mí, ¿Qué se siente?

-No…es verdad

-¿Creíste que…?

-¿Lila? ¿Helga?

La rubia miro hacia atrás y el rubio estaba ahí parado frente a ellos, al parecer ni siquiera estaba en casa, la pelirroja fue directo a él para abrazarlo pero el rubio se hizo a un lado para ir en búsqueda de la rubia – ¿Helga estas bien?

-Yo… -Claro que no lo estaba comenzó a marearse más hasta que…

-¡Helga!

La rubia cayo desmayada en sus brazos, el joven la ingreso a la casa de huéspedes olvidándose de la pelirroja, la joven estaba siendo revisada por la madre de Arnold y por Miles, quienes al saber que tenía sonrieron levemente entre ellos y sus miradas sorprendidas pero cómplices susurraron las palabras mágicas para Lila, quien observaba todo desde una de las ventanas de la casa de huéspedes, la cual estaba abierta.

-Esta…embarazada –Dijeron al unísono

La pelirroja quedo en shock pero pronto una sonrisa malvada cruzo por su rostro, dándole entonces una nueva idea en su plan, pues Arnold debía sufrir y más Helga.

 _"_ _Embarazada…vaya Helga, hasta que hiciste algo bien"_ pensó sonriente

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, lamento la demora y pues casi lo logro jajaja pero aun me faltaron actualizar el diario de arnold y rescatame espero poder hacerlo en el transcurso de la noche si no mañana estaran siendo actualizados ;D**_

 _ **espero que les siga gustando mi fic y lamento la tardanza pero estuve enfermita y aun lo estoy estas semanas han sido terribles pero ya me estan inyectando :( espero que mejore :D**_

 _ **recuerden votar por el fic, que desean que le de mas prioridad ;D**_

 _ **saluds y linda semana :D**_


	16. CAPITULO 16 LA DECISION DE HELGA

_Realmente una nueva vida siempre es o debe de ser sagrada para cualquier persona pero ¿realmente siempre es así? ¿Realmente siempre toda la gente lo sabe? Realmente la maldad es demasiado grande en muchas ocasiones, pues no les importa ni la vida de otro ser._

 _La maldad, realmente siempre ha sido tan grande en este mundo no por los sentimientos sino más bien los actos, actos que son los que marcan más la delgada línea que hay entre el bien y el mal, cada persona decide que hacer el bien y el mal, aquella delgada línea que cada persona puede cruzar en cualquier momento…_

 _P.H._

* * *

 _"_ _No puedo creerlo…Helga…acabas de darme una gran idea"_ pensaba la pelirroja caminando en dirección contraria de la casa de huéspedes.

-¿Sera? –Escuche lejanamente la voz de Miles, eso me parecía, mientras trataba de abrir mis ojos

-Estoy…casi segura de que si –Aquella debía ser Stella, su voz era inconfundible

-Yo también creo lo mismo –Susurro nuevamente la voz de aquel hombre por fin pude abrir los ojos –Arnold…debe saberlo

-Si

Trate de enfocar aquellas imágenes borrosas -¿Qué…? –Pregunte mientras enfocaba más aquel cuarto donde me encontraba -¿Señora Shortman?

-Helga, que bueno que ya despertaste hija –Dijo la mujer castaña sonriéndome –Ya te había dicho que me llamaras Stella

Me incorpore rápidamente y Miles me sostuvo -¿Te sientes mejor?

-Me siento…mareada aun –Respondí algo débil, escuchar mi voz en aquel momento era como escuchar a alguien desconocido me dio algo de escalofrió

-Es normal… -Stella me miro inquisidoramente -¿Has comido bien, Helga? En tu estado no…puedes…no debes mal pasarte

-¿En…mi…estado? –Pregunte tratando de sonar normal e inocentemente

-Vamos Helga –Miles se me acerco –No puedes engañarnos

-Yo…

-Dime algo hija –Stella me miro un poco más seria -¿Arnold lo sabe?

En aquel momento sentí un sudor frio caer por toda mi espalda, no podía mentirles ¿O si? Realmente yo había ido con la intención de ir a decirle la verdad a Arnold, pero después de saber lo que el estaba planeando con Lila, me enfurecí bastante y más que eso…no podía dejar a un ser inocente sin su padre, pero también estaba mi hijo de por medio así que…

.

.

.

-Gerald debemos hacer algo –Comento la oriental a su prometido

-Si nena pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Debemos decirle la verdad a Arnold –Phoebe estaba realmente preocupada por lo que pasaría con sus amigos –Debemos decírselo ya porque…

-Nena no podemos meternos en la vida de nuestros amigos amor

-Pero es injusto que…

-Lo se princesa pero Arnold y Helga deben aprender a resolver solos sus problemas y vivir también con sus decisiones –Gerald tomo la mano de su novia sonriéndole –Mira Arnold cometió un grave error en el pasado cuando lastimo a Helga y lo pago caro…lo sigue pagando porque ahora Helga desconfía mas del amor que dice que renació en su corazón, es lógico que Helga no le crea, después de lo que paso.

-Eran más jóvenes, Gerald, Arnold cometió un error lo sé y no le perdono que haya roto el corazón de mi hermana ni que haya ocasionado que ella terminara por querer irse lejos –Comento la oriental repasando un poco la vida de su amiga –Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga derecho a saber que será padre…que en verdad será padre porque dudo mucho que Lila en verdad este embarazada de él.

-Te comprendo pero te repito amor, que es mejor no meterse –Gerald le miro seriamente –Es mejor dejarlos solucionar sus problemas

-Pero…

-Ya nena, mejor hay que ver lo de la boda ¿no?

-Bien –Dijo la oriental molesta pero sonriéndole dulcemente a su futuro esposo, mientras sacaban los papeles donde realizaban los preparativos de su boda.

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba en el cuarto de la casa de huéspedes recogiendo lo que había dejado ahí, al día siguiente tendría que partir a New York nuevamente, lejos de Arnold, lejos de su felicidad nuevamente, lejos del amor no correspondido como siempre, lejos de todo lo que pudiera dañar a su futuro bebe.

-Lo lamento mucho bebe –Susurro la joven tocándose el vientre mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de sus ojos azules como el mar, el cual era tan inmenso como el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento

En aquel momento recordó algo que pensaba que era necesario hacer para que una persona estuviera mejor y más tranquila, se encamino hacia la habitación de la abuela de Arnold, quien nuevamente estaba en su cuarto pues había enfermado de gripe nada grave como la última vez pero debía estar en reposo por recomendación de Arnold.

-¿Puki?

-¡Oh es mi valiente y hermosa princesa de Troya! ¡Elena! Adelante hija ¿Cómo está todo en la gran aventura y batalla? ¿Ya ganaste verdad?

-Lamento mucho decirle mi general –Dijo la joven tristemente –Que…me rindo –Dijo soltando unas lágrimas –Yo abandono la batalla

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento mucho Puki, se que te estoy decepcionando pero…ya no puedo más –Abrazo fuertemente a la anciana quien coloco una mano en el hombro de la joven mientras miraba con asombro aquella niña que siempre vio tan poderoso, imponente y fuerte ante cualquier tempestad pero igual que ella…se podía quebrar

-¿Por qué, Helga?

La rubia sorprendida le miro, era la primera vez que Puki lucia tan seria e interesada en una conversación normal, además de que era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, la rubia sonrojada le miro avergonzada –Porque…Arnold se casara…con Lila –Susurro lentamente mientras sentía su corazón quebrarse

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser!

-Si lo es, ella me lo dijo hoy y el no dijo nada…no dijo nada –Dijo la rubia molesta y triste

-Debe de haber un error

-Puki no quería irme sin confesarte algo

-¿Qué es?

-Puki…tendré un hijo

La anciana sonrió tiernamente –Es de él… ¿verdad?

La rubia solo le sonrió en complicidad mientras se sonrojaba totalmente pero ambas estaban tocando la parte del vientre de la rubia, ambas se miraron tierna y en complicidad, estaban felices porque ambas se comprendían era como si las dos supieran lo que ambas dirían o harían en aquella situación.

.

.

.

Llego el sábado, Arnold se encontraba preocupado, sus padres no quisieron contarle lo que Helga tenia, al menos pensaba eso pues sabía que ellos sabían lo que la rubia tenia, no era la primera vez que se desmayaba y él ya lo había visto con anterioridad pero ahora…¿Qué rayos podía hacer? La rubia no le había dirigido la palabra el día anterior, ella salió ese día muy temprano, sabía que tenía una cita con la prensa acerca de su libro, lo supo gracias a Gerald, aquella entrevista estaba por terminar si sus cálculos eran correctos, esperaba que volviera a la casa de huéspedes.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Helga? –Se preguntaba el rubio mirando alrededor de su cuarto hasta que… -¿Y esto? –Tomo una carta rosa que estaba sobre su almohada, la cual era de… -Helga

.

.

.

La rubia estaba ya camino hacia el aeropuerto de Hillwood, pensando solo en lo que realmente le importaba y dejaba atrás en aquella ciudad, aquel amor que realmente no renació de las cenizas, pues nunca hubo amor correspondido, solo amor de parte de ella.

 _"_ _Tal vez ahorita ya leíste mi carta, Arnold, sé que me odiaras cuando leas la verdad"_ pensaba la rubia cabizbaja bajando del taxi e ingresando al aeropuerto _"Es mejor así…"_

-¿Estas segura de esto? –Pregunto Phoebe mirando a la rubia seriamente

La joven volteo a verla mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del aeropuerto bajo la lluvia –Es mejor así Phoebe

-¿Para quién Helga? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás sacrificándote? ¿Sacrificando tu felicidad y la de Arnold? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás huyendo de tus miedos?

-Arnold esta mejor sin mí y yo estaré mejor sin el –Dijo la rubia tratando de controlar el frenesí de su corazón mientras escuchaba las gotas de lluvia golpear con fuerza su sombrilla como su corazón su pecho –Es mejor así y no estoy huyendo –Alguien le observaba de cerca

-Si claro

-Nos vemos Phoebe

-Espero que no te arrepientas

-No lo hare –Ambas se miraron seriamente un momento y después la rubia le abrazo tratando de relajar la situación aunque su amiga no correspondió el abrazo –Lo lamento mucho

-Helga cometes…

-Nos vemos Phoebe –La rubia dio media vuelta y se retiró de ahí, sin mirar atrás camino hacia su destino mientras la oriental le miraba tristemente desde lejos, sin percatarse de que alguien miraba desde lejos siguiendo a la rubia.

.

.

.

-Helga –Susurro mientras el rubio corría camino por el aeropuerto pero había llegado tarde….el avión de Helga había salido ya desde hace un par de minutos… -No… -Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes –Helga…no… -Tomaba la carta de Helga entre las manos lleno de coraje, dolor e impotencia, mientras cerraba sus puños y se dejaba caer de rodillas.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero una gran disculpa mi internet esta fallando tengo otros capitulos de mis otros fics pero anda fallando y solo he podido subir este por mi celular :( pero espero que les guste mañana al medio dia estare subiendo los demas capitulos de los fics que tengo ya hecho y no pude subir hoy, hoy ya dormire lo siento es que ya tengo sueño ye l internet se tarda mucho :'( ademas mi cel esta por morir :'(_**

 ** _pero en verdad espero que les guste mucho y prometo que a las doce ya estaran subiendose las actualizaciones lo juro :D_**

 ** _voten por su fic favorito recuerdenlo ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	17. CAPITULO 17 LA DECISION DE ARNOLD

_..._

 _A veces la vida nos juega malas bromas en lo largo de nuestras vidas, siempre logra de algún modo jugarnos para darnos un jaque mate, aquello no tenía sentido, no tenía ningún sentido para mí, sospechaba todo lo que pasaba pero creí que había sido una imaginación mía pero ahora ella lo confirmaba._

 _¿Cómo lograr buscar una aguja en un pajar? Ni siquiera sabes a qué lado del pajar fue a dar aquella aguja, la aguja que es una pieza vital para tu vida, para poder seguir en este mundo, para que tu existencia siga existiendo, tal vez suena raro ver lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes pero en mi caso yo ya lo sabía y solo me doy cuenta de que por segunda vez por estúpido dejo ir a lo que más amo, todo por las malas cartas del destino._

 _Más importante que nada es que…no se puede seguir un rumbo si nuestro corazón está perdido, hora de las decisiones importantes es cuando debemos pensar e ir por el camino correcto porque no hay terceras oportunidades ni tampoco hay más que una vida por vivir y debemos disfrutarla al máximo._

 _A.P.S_

* * *

Aquella mañana me sentía más extraño que la noche anterior después de regresar del aeropuerto, no podía creer que Helga se hubiera ido y además huyera de aquella forma solo porque Lila…Lila

Aquel nombre era más molesto que el aceite hirviendo en tu mano, no podía siquiera volver a mirarla, realmente no deseaba verla nunca jamás en su vida, pues por su culpa perdió a la mujer de su vida y a su hijo, un hijo que no conocería jamás si no los encontraba, hasta cierto punto no culpaba a Helga.

-Hijo…

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste mama? Ese día tú la revisaste, seguramente te habías dado cuenta de que…

-Al igual que tu –Le interrumpió Stella

-No estaba seguro

-Sé que debí confirmártelo ese día, pero Helga no estaba bien y menos después de lo que escucho por parte de Lila

-Se fue

-Si lo se

-¿Qué voy a hacer? No sé dónde está, ni donde localizarla –Dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos frustrado

-Bueno lo primero es dejar de comportarte como si fueras un niño, hijo

El rubio le miro sorprendido -¿Qué?

-Arnold sé que no te quieres alejar de Hillwood por tu abuela, si no hubieras tomado un avión que te llevara al mismo destino que a Helga –Comento Stella mirándolo con serenidad –También ya hubieras llamado a Phoebe o Gerald quienes seguramente saben dónde se encuentra

-¿Y si a esta hora se fue de New York?

-No puedes saberlo hasta averiguarlo, Arnold –Suspiro –Tus abuelos siempre decían que eras de esas personas que nunca se daban por vencidos ¿Qué ocurrió con ese Arnold?

-Sabes mama, de algún modo siempre que terminaba por darme por vencido, ella estaba ahí, de una u otra forma siempre estuvo ahí….por ella no me daba por vencido –Comento el rubio sonriendo –Pese a todos los comentarios que a veces lograban destruirme ella aparecía y…me ayudaba a no derrumbarme

-¿Entonces? ¿No crees que vale la pena irse para buscar al amor de tu vida?

-Mi abuela…

-Estará bien y creo que ella querría que hicieras lo que te manda el corazón en estos momentos y que no dejes escapar la mujer que es importante para ti –Le sonrió –Solo te pido que si debes arreglar algo aquí, lo hagas antes de ir con ella –Añadió guiñándole un ojo para después salir y dejarlo solo.

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba llegando a su departamento de New York, donde por fin dejo sacar más lágrimas y se dejó caer en el suelo, recargándose en la puerta. –Arnold –Murmuro tristemente mientras envolvía en sus brazos al pequeño bulto que tenía en su vientre apenas visible –Tranquilo pequeño –Susurro mientras se secaba las lágrimas –Todo estará bien, estaremos bien

-¿Helga? –Una voz salió proveniente de una de las habitaciones del departamento, aquello si la sorprendió y de inmediato se levantó asustada

-¿Quién está ahí? –Dijo tomando el teléfono marcando a seguridad pero…

-¿Hija?

-¿Bob?

El hombre prendió la luz de la sala del departamento, así Helga lo pudo apreciar mejor, no entendía como rayos era que él estaba ahí, hacia días que lo vio en Hillwood aunque le extraño mucho no verlo cuando Miriam y Olga se despidieron de ella, pero tampoco era como si le importaba.

-¿Me explicas esto, jovencita? –Dijo el hombre enseñándole un informe médico, que la rubia no supo en ese momento como había llegado a manos de su padre, pero en él informaba del embarazo y como se encontraba todo referente a la salud de la rubia.

-¿Cómo…?

-Da igual, comienza, te escucho Helga

La rubia no entendía porque esa actitud de su padre y lo peor ¿desde cuando viajaba solo para verla a ella? Más en aquellas condiciones…simplemente era imposible que su padre después de todo, fuera y se metiera así nada más porque si en su vida, aun así la rubia le miro molesta antes de comenzar a relatar todo, ya que no escondería el origen de su hijo producto del amor que renació en su corazón al ver nuevamente a Arnold.

.

.

.

La pelirroja se encontraba en aquel parque donde la había citado, era momento de dejar bien en claro las situaciones y lo que pasaría a partir de ahora en su vida, no podía permitirse un error más, no porque no deseara cometerlos para después aprender de ellos, pues eso era parte de la vida como bien le decía su abuelo Phill, no era porque el error dos veces no se debía cometer pues se supone que aprendes de ese error y debía hacerlo.

-Hola Arnold –Dijo sonriéndole dulce y empalagosamente, realmente le molestaba que siempre hiciera aquello

-Lila –Dijo fríamente –Debemos dejar claro unas cosas antes de que me vaya –Comento mirándola seriamente

-¿A dónde vas? Debemos organizar todo para la boda, antes de que mi embarazo…

-A eso voy Lila, no habrá boda

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste no me casare contigo, jamás, que te quede claro –Sentencio el rubio mientras la joven estaba que echaba chispas –En cuanto al hijo que esperas, cuando nazca haremos las pruebas correspondientes para ver si es mío o no, hasta entonces no tendré ningún vinculo contigo

-No puedes dejarme así, este… ¡Es tu hijo!

-Entonces no tienes nada que perder, Lila –Se dio media vuelta –No me busques más que para cosas importantes, mi papa estará en contacto contigo por si necesitas algo urgente referente al bebe pero…nada más y que quede claro de una vez –Lila tenia lágrimas en los ojos de la impotencia y coraje –Si el hijo resulta ser mío, solo te daré su manutención y lo reconoceré pero no, escucha bien –Le miro fríamente, jamás había visto aquella mirada llena de odio y rencor hacia alguien de parte de Arnold, en verdad la intimido bastante –No me casare contigo nunca

-Arnold…

-Mi decisión está tomada Lila, no te amo y jamás lo hice –La joven comenzó a gritarle insultos mientras el rubio daba media vuelta y la dejaba sola.

La pelirroja se quedó un segundo más insultándolo y gritándole, mientras le miraba partir entonces tomo el celular y marco a la persona que había estado ayudándole. -¿Diga?

-Debemos hacer algo –Susurro la joven molesta –Debes hacer que ese bebe no nazca.

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba sentada junto a su padre, quien le abrazaba mientras susurraba miles de disculpas, después de una plática amena y sin gritos, ambos decidieron que lo mejor era olvidar lo pasado por el bien de la familia, además de que Bob se sentía realmente mal por haberla culpado de las desgracias de su hermana y más ahora que ella estaba sufriendo y en vez de recurrir a ellos, ella decidió huir, aquello era peor lo peor de todo, que tu hija jamás confié en ti.

-Lo siento mi pequeña –Susurraba –Tu no tenías la culpa, fueron las decisiones de Olga y…

-Ya no importa, Bob

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tendré al bebe por supuesto –Dijo tomándose el vientre

-Pero… ¿Tu sola hija?

-¿Realmente lo estoy? –Dijo con tono de reproche

-Jamás lo estuviste, siempre puse a alguien a que te vigilara e incluso que interviniera si tenías problemas –La rubia le miro sorprendida –Por dios niña, eres mi hija, mi sangre y una Pataki, a pesar de que yo siempre te dije lo contrario desde que…

-Ya basta, papa, entiendo

-Yo tengo la culpa de todo –Suspiro –Debí ser mejor padre y sobretodo enseñarte que no debes de ser insegura en cuanto a lo que eres, sientes y tienes, lo siento tanto

-Mira papa, no sé si pueda perdonarte ahora, fueron muchos años de abandono no solo cuando me mude a New York, si no desde antes de que Olga decidiera mal en su vida, desde niña me sentía así, es por eso que no se si pueda, lo lamento

-Me conformo con que me darás una nueva oportunidad

-Sí, siempre y cuando las cosas sean diferentes

-Lo sé, hija y eso haremos –Sonrió el hombre mientras abrazaba a su hija nuevamente –Bueno debo volver con tu madre pero en una semana estaremos aquí para ti, Helga

-Gracias –Susurro

-Cualquier cosa avísanos ¿Si?

-Si papa

-Te quiero hija –Susurro casi inaudiblemente pero la rubia lo escucho perfectamente y sonrió dulcemente

-También yo papa

Bien aquella conversación y visita tan repentina de Bob sí que había sido extraña, el había ido de viaje a New York para hacer unos tramites un día antes de su llegada para que no sufriera un tiempo referente a lo del dinero, no estaba mal económicamente como le dije pero el prefería que tuviera de sobra a que me faltara, además de que me dijo que las empresas Pataki también son mías no solo de Olga, me explico que aquellos análisis fueron enviados a la casa de ellos pues era la dirección que había en las librerías y como no me espere ese día, el doctor no pudo obtener otra información de donde me podían localizar más que esa, además de que me indicaba que debía hacer pues por ser mi primer embarazo era algo riesgoso, mi padre al enterarse fue que salió de improviso de Hillwood, por eso no lo vi en los últimos días.

-Creo que todo mejorara, bebe –Susurro mientras sonreía dulcemente y acariciaba su vientre –Sea como sea…tú serás lo más importante a partir de ahora para mi

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto de Hillwood un rubio se encontraba en la sala de espera, mientras miraba la carta de Helga y una fotografía de ella, ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse nuevamente de la misma persona? ¿Sera más bien que el amor nunca termino? O de las cenizas renació nuevamente el amor ¿será? Esta vez con más fuerza pues lo sentía y además…

-Pronto estaré con ustedes, Helga –Murmuro mientras escuchaba que su vuelo estaba por despegar, así que se encamino –Esta vez no te dejare y menos en esta situación, Helga, te guste o no ya tome mi decisión

.

.

.

-Lila creo que el hecho de que ese hijo que esta esperando Helga nazca, representa una oportunidad para ti

-¿Que quieres decir? -Pregunto incrédula

-Ya verás, pero te aseguro que eso es una ventaja para ti, te llamo después -Dijo colgando y sonriendo maliciosamente

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **creyeron que me mori? jajaja no aqui sigo para tortularlos con mis locas ideas muajajajaj**_

 _ **no ya hablando enserio lamento mucho tardarme han sido meses muy pesados ya para mi que ya no se ni para donde echarme a correr y lo peor de todo es que a veces no me siento muy bien de salud, no se si sea muy normal pero tengo mucho sueño todo el tiempo eso ya tiene casi 3 meses pero espero que se vaya pronto porque por eso en las noches no aguanto, iba a subirlo desde el sabado y de verdad lo lamento mucho pero no me gusto cojmo estaba este capitulo asi que le modifique algunas cosas y espero que les guste**_

 _ **por cuestiones de tiempo creo que tendre que actualizar cada vez que pueda mis historias, trato de que sean diario como siempre pero como dije han sido unos meses muy estresantes para mi y no quiero seguirles quedando mal, claro que si puedo actualizar diarmente pues mejor pero si no quedaria de esta forma**_

 _ **fics de Arnold los estare actualizando los lunes y jueves, el fic que tenga mas reviews actualizare el sabado pero en la tarde noche,**_

 _ **fics de Candy los actualizare los martes y viernes, el fic que tenga mas reviews de igual forma se actualizara el sabado por la noche.**_

 _ **los fics de sailor moon, ranma 1/2 y sakura los actualizare los miercoles, el que tenga mas reviews se actualizara el sabado por la noche igual.**_

 _ **espero de esta forma poder tener mejor tiempo y quedarles bien, hoy es martes pero quiero actualizar lo mas que pueda solo por hoy y ya mañana comenzare de la forma que les indico,**_

 _ **bueno este review no fue de aqui pero quiero que todos sepan que no se me acaba la creatividad o dejo botadas las historias solo que a veces no tengo mucho tiempo como deseara y ultimamente no he estado bien de salud, solo quiero que sepan eso y que espero que sus reviews sean con criticas constructivas pues eso hacen que mejoren o con comentarios de que les gusta o no les gusta la historia pero de una mejor manera, no con insultos o comentarios del tipo que me hicieron pese a que no se hicieron en este fic quiero que sepan todos esto para que no me juzguen por la tardanza nuevamente les pido una enorme disculpa a todos por la demora pero creo que eso no da derecho a los insultos ¿no creen?**_

 _ **bueno en fin espero que les guste y esta vez prometo hacer lo que sea para no fallarles lo prometo por la gran betsy jejejej ;D**_

 _ **gracias a todos por sus reviews hermosos que tanto me gustan y me animan a seguir escribiendo, asi mismo muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y tolerancia por mi tardanza :(**_

 _ **espero que el capitulo les guste ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	18. CAPITULO 18 SACRIFICIOS

**CAPITULO 18 LOS SACRIFICIOS DE HELGA I**

 _¿Qué son realmente los sacrificios? Mucha gente dice que para obtener algo debes sacrificar algo o alguien, ya sea amistad, amor, familia o algún sueño que tengas, pero realmente ¿En verdad sera necesario? ¿Qué es lo que más importa a veces? La verdad siendo honestos lo que más importa es nuestra felicidad, nuestro bienestar y nuestra tranquilidad ¿No lo creen?_

 _Si en ocasiones decimos que dejando a la familia por un esposo e hijos es la manera de ser felices, pero realmente no lo es, no porque la persona no valga la pena, sino porque cuando realmente amas no le pides sacrificios a la otra persona, porque amar es aceptar tal y como tú eres, porque amar es permitir que la persona sea como realmente es, con todo y defectos más sus virtudes, que esta no sacrifique su personalidad, ni sus sueños, ni familia ni amigos, aunque a veces no nos guste._

 _Porque realmente cuando alguien ama de verdad, simplemente confías y aceptas a la persona ciegamente, por eso entre el amar y el querer hay una gran diferencia, aquel que ama está dispuesto a todo y eso incluye no cambiar a la persona y no hay sacrificios, así como acepta la posibilidad de sufrir porque así es el amor, y el querer es cuando la persona no está dispuesta a entregarse al cien y por supuesto no sufrir por aquella persona y no está dispuesta a aceptar ni a hacer sacrificios pero en ocasiones exigirlos._

 _En conclusión los sacrificios no deberían de haber porque sea cual sea aquel sacrificio termina lastimándonos aunque no lo digamos, aunque tratemos de ignorarlo, siempre terminamos pensando y si hubiera y recordemos que él hubiera no existe._

 _C.M.M_

* * *

Helga se encontraba almorzando tranquilamente en su departamento, estaba muy pensativa, pues se había largado de Hillwood como una cobarde, aunque a final de cuentas termino dejándole una carta a Arnold, quien seguramente a estas alturas estaría consiente de que estaba embarazada y ese hijo era de él, pero entonces ¿Porque había sacrificado a su mejor amiga, su hermana? Y además a su bebe, ¿Por qué no se quedó para luchar por el amor de su vida, en vez de dejarle el paso libre a Lila?

-Porque él no te ama, tonta –Murmuro molesta mientras mordía otro pedazo de su pan tostado con mantequilla de maní

En aquel momento sonó su teléfono y observo en su pantalla, era un número aparentemente desconocido así que respondió -¿Hola?

-Helga –Susurro aquella voz suavemente –Estoy en…

-¡No me importa Arnold, deja de buscarme!

-Pero Helga, necesitamos hablar

-¡Es increíble apenas recién llego a mi casa y tu molestándome! ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes que preparar una boda, cabeza de balón?!

-No, ya no pero ese no es el punto, necesitamos hablar del bebe y tu…

-¡Es mío!

-También es mío, Helga, soy su padre y…

-Arnold no quiero hablar, tome mi decisión y he tomado mi camino, toma ahora el tuyo, no te pido que sacrifiques tu felicidad por mí, ve tras la mujer que realmente amas y déjame en paz a mí.

-Eso trato pero la mujer que amo…

-No me interesa, adiós –Colgó sin darle oportunidad de hablar, dejando escapar una lagrima -¡Oh diablos, no otra vez Helga Geraldine Pataki, no pasara lo de hace algunos años, no lloraras más por el! –Se limpió la lágrima y se fue a alistar para salir a su trabajo

.

.

.

-¡Maldita sea, Helga! –Dijo cuando escucho que le colgó la rubia, molesto continuo caminando, debía buscar un hotel donde quedarse y después ya vería por dónde empezar a buscar a la rubia, estaba en ello cuando su celular sonó

-¿Hermano dónde estás?

-Hola Gerald, estoy en New York

-¿Y acaso tenías que irte ahora? Necesito tu opinión para mi traje de novio, Arnie, sabes que eres como mi hermano

-Lo lamento mucho, amigo, pero recuerda que Helga huyo de mí y vine hasta acá para ver si…

-Si lo se hermano y sabes que te apoyo, Hey ¿porque no te quedas en nuestro departamento? ahorita no lo vamos a usar

-¿Seguro? Phoebe ¿No se molestara?

-Seguro hermano, y por eso no te preocupes, dudo mucho que Phoebe se moleste –Menciono el moreno sonriente –Solo llamare para que te abran el departamento ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien

.

.

.

Michael estaba llegando a New York, tomo rápidamente un taxi y se dirigió a su trabajo pues la jornada laboral seria agotadora, después de todo se había ido en el peor momento y ni siquiera aviso por cuánto tiempo se ausentaría, cuando entonces pudo ver la escena desde su auto.

Summer se encontraba sonriéndole al rubio que traía una maleta consigo y que parecía buscar una dirección, la joven coquetamente le indico que lo llevaría, no podía creer aquello ¿Qué diablos hacia Arnold en New York? Y peor aún ¿Con Summer? ¿Acaso la conocía? ¿Qué paso con Helga entonces? Eran muchas preguntas sin responder, por lo que entonces decidió desviarse de su trabajo, seguramente si Arnold estaba ahí, Helga también estaría por ahí.

.

.

.

La rubia iba bajando de su departamento cuando Michael la vio, inmediatamente la rubia se sonrojo al verlo bajar del taxi con su maleta, este le sonrió dulcemente tratando de que viera que venía en son de paz, pese a todo le preocupaba.

-Hola

-Hola –Dijo la joven nerviosa

-Oye….lamento mucho como…me comporte estos últimos meses –Dijo tocándose la mano nerviosamente

-No te preocupes Michael ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno…me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que paso? Creí que no volverías

-¿Porque pensaste eso?

Michael considero un momento decirle lo de Arnold pero no deseaba tampoco lastimarla, pese a todo la amaba aun, aunque no era un amor sano, en realidad se había obsesionado con ella, con tenerla.

-Porque me terminaste por el ¿No?

La rubia suspiro cansadamente –Michael termine contigo porque no te amo

El joven sintió una punzada dolorosa al escuchar aquello pero aun así volvió a la conversación – ¿Te ama? Es decir ¿Valió la pena el sacrificio?

Ella le miro molesta pero respondió –En primer lugar, Michael, no sacrifique nada con dejarte, porque no te amaba, lo lamento mucho pero si te quiero pero descubrí que no te amo, no como ame alguna vez a esa persona y que desgraciadamente aun amo, por otra parte sacrificio hubiera sido dejarlo por aparentar amar a quien no amo.

-¿Fingiste todo este tiempo entonces?

-No…no es eso Michael –Dijo nerviosa, no le gustaba lastimar a las personas que realmente le apreciaban –Solo que… -Suspiro –Lo lamento

Él no la miro, solo se volteo molesto para después preguntar -¿Te ama? –Insistió

-No, ¿Feliz? –Comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario pero él la detuvo

-¿Porque no lo intentamos de nuevo?

-¿Qué?

-Te amo, Helga aún podemos ser felices los dos, nos podemos casar y…

-No puedo

-Vamos ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? Ya no hay nada que te ate a él, el amor puede cambiar, te puedes volver a enamorar y entonces…

-¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?

-¿Entender qué? ¿Qué estas obsesionada con él?

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Michael quedo impresionado por aquello y Helga le miraba molesta pues no deseaba decirlo así pero la estaba exasperando. -¿Te dejo por eso?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Fue mi decisión

-¿a qué te refieres?

-A que yo tome esa decisión

-¿Sacrificaste por lo que me dejaste por un estúpido bebe?

-¡Cuida tus palabras idiota, es mi bebe!

-¡Es estúpido, Helga, si tanto lo amas! ¡¿Porque diablos sacrificas a un bebe inocente arrebatándolo de su padre?! ¡Si fuera yo estaría furiosos!

-¡Lo bueno es que no eres tú!

-¡Es estúpido que te sacrifiques por alguien que no vale la pena y que ahorita está feliz en los brazos de otra mujer!

-Lila lo hará feliz y…

-¡No es Lila, tonta!

La rubia no dijo nada le miro sorprendida sin saber realmente si quería o no escuchar que su sacrificio había sido totalmente en vano porque Arnold se fue con alguien más, al menos eso estaba dándole a entender Michael.

.

.

.

En el departamento de Gerald, se encontraba Arnold tratando de acomodar sus cosas y de no permitir que Summer se quedara por ahí.

-En verdad gracias por ayudarme encontrar la dirección, pero si no te importa quiero descansar, Summer

-Claro Arnold, pero antes me gustaría que me dieras tu teléfono celular, para poderte marcar ya sabes y además es increíble que nos hayamos encontrado aquí en una gran ciudad como esta ¿No lo crees?

-Si claro

-Es el destino, seguro estamos hechos el uno para el otro –Dijo juntando sus manos y mirándolo coquetamente

-Aja, bueno Summer aquí está mi tarjeta por si algún día necesitas algo pero ahora de verdad quiero descansar

-Mmmm yo tenía una mejor idea –Dijo desabrochándose los botones de su blusa muy escotada dejando al descubierto sus pechos, Arnold se dio cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior por lo que inmediatamente se sonrojo al verla pero desvió su mirada.

-Summer por favor, vete –Dijo molesto al verse en aquella situación

-Vamos Arnold, podemos jugar un rato antes de que te vayas a dormir, además así dormirás mejor.

-¡No! –Grito al sentir lo que trataba de hacer la rubia, y se separó inmediatamente de ella, provocando la risa tonta de la joven -¡Vete o llamo a la policía! –Dijo en su desesperación

La joven rio por lo bajo y le miro ardientemente -¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué te intentaron violar? ¿No crees que me creerán más a mí?

-¡Lárgate!

-Que grosero

-¡Hablo enserio, Summer no…!

-Bien, por esta vez me voy –Susurro mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y recargaba a propósito sus pechos en sus brazos. –Adiós

Arnold suspiro una vez que se vio solo se cayó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, jamás pensó encontrarse en aquella situación y menos con una de las niñas que antes le gustaba pero después de que Helga…" _Helga siempre estuviste ahí cuidándome mi Angel_ ", pensó felizmente al ver que Helga siempre lo cuido se diera o no cuenta.

 _"_ _¿Cuántos sacrificios tuvo que hacer Helga, a parte de este, solo para verme feliz?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y dejaba que los brazos de Morfeo lo llevaran a la tierra de los sueños, donde tal vez podría encontrar algunas respuestas.

.

.

.

-¿Summer? –Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al recordar que Michael le había comentado que los había visto juntos y lo peor de todo que él no se le veía para nada disgustado -¿Porque Arnold? –Estaba dentro de un baño público había decidido seguir haciendo sus cosas pero ahora se preguntaba si ¿Realmente sería posible hacerlo? Solo tenía una imagen de Summer y Arnold besándose, aquello no ayudaba para nada. –No puedo creer…después de tantos años….es un idiota –Dijo molesta y dando un fuerte golpe en la pared pero entonces -¡Aaaah! –Comenzó a sentir una pequeña punzada en el vientre -¡Ayuda! –Grito al sentir aquello, de inmediato un rubio ingreso al pequeño cuarto, al parecer escucho los gritos o es pensó, pero antes de reconocerlo, se desmayó.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **mil gracias por la paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews me encanta de verdad recibir sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo y lo seguire haciendo mientras pueda y de verdad lamento mi tardanza pero se me ha cargado la mano y ademas estuve resolviendo unos papeles asi que perdonenme y luego de eso agregenle mi salud que no ha estado bien desde que comenzo el año bueno en fin, pero aqui estoy espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga MacaG26, espero que te guste el capitulo y bueno solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo :3 y pues espero que este capitulo te guste, son dos este es el primero falta el otro jejeje ;D pero ese lo subire despues pero espero te guste ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos mis queridos y amados lectores en verdad solo escribo para ustedes, para que tengan una linda lectura y entretenimiento por unos minutos jejeje :D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana ;D**_


	19. CAPITULO 19 SITUACIÓN DELICADA

**CAPITULO 19 LOS SACRIFICIOS DE HELGA II**

* * *

 _A veces nunca te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, es entonces donde descubres el ser maravilloso que tuviste a tu lado y que sin importarle mil cosas siempre estuvo ahí dándote lo mejor de todo para que tú no te derrumbaras o solo para verte sonreír aunque sea un momento y aunque fuera el dolor para esa persona, si para ti era la felicidad entonces era felicidad para ella aunque dolorosa._

 _La ceguera como tal realmente no lo es tanto, solo que no aprendemos a ver a nuestro entorno las cosas más sencillas y explicitas que puede haber, solo nos fijamos en la apariencia y en lo que las personas lucen en el exterior pero ¿El interior? ¿Qué hay de eso?_

 _No olvidemos lo que dice el dicho "las apariencias engañan" muchas veces yo me deje llevar por ellas y por eso ahora…ahora me doy cuenta de cuantos sacrificios ha hecho por mí y tal vez sea momento de que yo haga algunos, pero… ¿Qué estarían dispuestos a hacer o perder por la persona más amada para ustedes? Yo les puedo decir que daría mi vida, para que jamás nunca más volviera a sufrir o quitarle todo el sufrimiento que una vez pudo tener._

 _A.P.S_

* * *

Llevaba ya todo el día buscando nuevamente a la rubia de ojos azules que hacia latir mi corazón donde la me dijo Gerald que trabajaba, trataría de conseguir su dirección lo que me alentaba a seguir buscando y no perder la esperanza pero realmente comenzaba a desesperarme al no saber nada de ella, pues no había llegado a trabajar según la recepcionista.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Di media vuelta para encontrarme con Michael, la persona que menos deseaba ver, el me miro realmente molesto pero no me importo, yo no vine hasta esta ciudad para nada.

-Busco a Helga

-Ella no está aquí, ya te dijeron ¿No?

-Si

-Entonces ¿porque no te vas?

-¿Acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer? –Dije molesto

-Ella no te perdonara –Sonrió burlonamente antes de ingresar al gran edificio, dejándome completamente con la duda.

.

.

.

Una hermosa rubia se encontraba en el hospital, donde la habían recibido el día anterior, comenzaba a recuperar el sentido al parecer pues la veía moverse una y otra vez.

-¿Helga?

No me respondió obviamente y aun no abría los ojos pera la vi moverse.

-¿Helga?

Abrió los ojos

-Helga

-¿Dónde…don…estoy?

-En el hospital

De inmediato la vi tomarse con ambas manos el vientre y enfocando rápidamente a mi dirección, le vi su miedo y terror en sus ojos azules como el mar, el dolor que sentía solo de saber que…

-¡Mi bebe…mi…esta!

-Tranquila, no pasa nada

-¡¿Qué paso con…?!

-Veo que ya despertó señora Pataki –Comento el doctor al ingresar –Tranquila estará bien

-¡Mi…bebe! –Dijo ya con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos

-Él bebe está bien, tranquilícese por favor –Comento el doctor preocupado –Soy el doctor Baker

Suspiro aliviada, solo había mirado la escena callado y tratando de darle un poco de consuelo a la rubia que una vez me robo el aliento.

-¿Qué fue lo que…?

-Tuviste una amenaza de aborto –Comento leyendo el reporte médico –Pero ahora ya están fuera de peligro pero necesitas seguir mis indicaciones

-Lo que sea doctor, lo hare

Sonrió dulcemente el doctor a Helga, antes de proseguir con las indicaciones, mientras observaba como la rubia atesoraba aquel bebe con sus manos temiendo que cualquier cosa le hiciera daño, podía ver con el amor que estaba amando ya aquel pequeño, así debió haber sido, siempre debió haber sido así pero…desgraciadamente no en todos hay un final feliz y el mío…no lo era, simplemente no estaba destinado.

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias en verdad Gerald

-Por nada viejo –Decía su amigo por el otro lado de la línea –Pero me dijo Phoebe que te matara si la lastimas mas

-Prometo que no será así, solo quiero que me escuche y que podamos estar juntos ahora si…para siempre –Sonrió el rubio ante esa idea.

Después de colgar se dirigió de inmediato hacia el departamento de la rubia, sin darse cuenta de que una joven rubia le miraba desde lejos.

.

.

.

Helga iba saliendo del hospital en compañía de aquel joven rubio, quien solo trataba de cuidarla para que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo, una vez en el automóvil, él le miro sonriente. –Así que ¿Serás madre? –Dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa dulce

La rubia rio un poco –Si –Dijo sonriente tomando nuevamente su vientre con su mano, dándole una caricia dulce

-Bien pues ya sabes, nada de corajes, preocupaciones o estrés, no es bueno para él bebe

-Sí, ya escuche Brainy –Dijo sarcásticamente –A todo esto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías

-Tal vez porque siempre me acostumbre a tenerte detrás de mí todo el tiempo –Dijo bromistamente la rubia, ambos rieron –Pero ya enserio ¿Qué haces en New York?

-Voy a trabajar aquí –Sonrió dulcemente –Lo cual me alegra ya que si no puedes viajar por el momento, puedo cuidarte un poco –Comento mientras encendía el auto

-Eso me daría mucho gusto, realmente necesito un amigo, Brainy

-Siempre lo hemos sido ¿No?

-Si –Se borró la sonrisa de la joven al recordar algo –Lamento…lamento mucho lo que paso Brainy, ya sabes finalmente Li…

-No hay que hablar de ella por favor

-Quizá deberías buscarla

-Ella hizo su vida y yo la mía –Dijo fríamente

-Pero…el pasado aun…

-No me interesa saber más de ella, además de que…perdóname Helga pero a mí no se me olvida tan fácil las cosas, ella estuvo con Arnold y…

-Si lo se

-¿Cómo lo perdonaste?

-¿Quién dijo que lo perdone?

-Estas esperando un hijo de él, es obvio ¿No? –Dijo un poco molesto y con algo de envidia sin poder evitarlo, ninguno de esos dos se merecía el sufrimiento de Helga ni de él.

La rubia se sonrojo -¿Cómo…?

-Te conozco y sé que no hubiera podido ser de alguien más, más que de él ¿O me equivoco?

Negó con la cabeza la rubia, mientras sonreía dulcemente. Brainy ya no dijo nada, prefirió dejar de pelear con la joven, finalmente el pasado era el pasado y tanto ella como el, habían hecho ya suficientes sacrificios.

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba en el departamento de la joven rubia, gracias al portero, claro tuvo que mentirle un poco pero no le importaba, deseaba saber cómo estaba la joven y más cuando le dijo que desde el día anterior que no volvía a su departamento aquello sí que era más preocupante que nada. ¿Qué pudo pasar? Estaba buscando alguna pista cuando encontró aquel libro rosa que al parecer llevaba años ahí, pues lo que redactaba era de cuando tenían tan solo nueve años y Helga hacía referencia a cosas que pasaron cuando tan solo iban al jardín de niños.

 _"_ _Siempre le he amado…creo que eso no cambiara pese a que tiene la manía de meterse en problemas el estúpido cabeza con balón como lo odio pero…lo amo no puedo evitarlo, amo su manera de ser, la forma de su cabeza tan única y especial, amo sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que quisiera bañarme a diario con ellos, moriría por tan solo una mirada suya, ¡ah! Pero que tonta, el solo se fija en…Ruth…odio eso pero…realmente lo amo tanto pero a la vez odio… ¡ah! ¿Qué puedo hacer? Además me dio la mejor noche de san Valentín aunque él no lo sepa y no me importa…no importa que piense que soy otra, solo importa que soy feliz, aun cuando él nunca me vea…."_

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

Dio media vuelta y estaba ingresando Helga con Brainy quien le ayudaba ambos lo miraban sorprendidos, se había enfrascado tanto en la lectura de aquel diario que no escucho que la puerta se había abierto y menos de los pasos de la rubia, tampoco se explicaba como había terminado en aquel sillón donde había dejado que el pasado y todo se le volcara encima.

Helga era Cecile, Helga lo había besado, había sacrificado su orgullo, había logrado persuadir a todas para que le dejaran el papel de Julieta solo para besarlo… ¡¿Solo por un beso de alguien que no la merecía?!

-Helga…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Arnoldo? –Dijo entre dientes la rubia, pues había visto que Arnold sostenía uno de sus diarios, _"¡Demonios debía haberse deshecho de él desde hace años!"_ pensó la joven molesta

-Helga –Le murmuro Brainy tomándola entre sus brazos, algo que para nada le gusto a Arnold –Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, cariño

-Necesitamos hablar –Dijo Arnold acercándose a ella con la intención de alejarla de Brainy, sabía que él siempre quiso a Helga pero jamás tuvo el valor de decírselo, ahora Brainy podría desquitarse después de que él y Lila…no, no podía perderla y menos ahora.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Shortman –Dijo fríamente la rubia pero recordando lo que el doctor dijo –Ahora debo descansar así que te pediría de la manera más atenta que te vayas, antes de que llame a seguridad para que te saque –Dijo la rubia sin mirarlo

-Helga… -Dijo en un tono más suplicante

-Arnold, sé que no debo meterme pero…realmente necesita descansar –Dijo Brainy tomando a Helga para que fuera a su habitación, la rubia antes de irse le miro molesta

-Nada de lo que está escrito ahí vale la pena recordarlo, ¿por qué no te vas con Summer? Seguro que te está esperando –Dijo molesta y sin darle oportunidad de hablar se fue directo a su habitación con paso seguro

Arnold trato de detenerla pero una mano se posó en su hombro –No la molestes ahorita, Arnold

-Tú no te metas –Siseo molesto el rubio mientras se zafaba bruscamente de su agarre.

-Ella me importa y no debe estar…

-¡Vete al demonio Brainy! –Dijo mientras malhumorado salía del lugar, enojado con Helga ¿Cómo se atrevía a correrlo pero a Brainy no? Él era el padre del hijo que esperaba ¿Acaso no lo entendía? Había dejado a Lila y ni siquiera oportunidad de decirlo le dio y ¿Qué tiene que ver Summer? ¿Acaso los vio?

.

.

.

La rubia se encontraba dormida plácidamente en aquella cama, estaba tranquila, relajada más desde que Brainy se fue, la verdad es que se sentía algo incomoda con él, no porque su amigo tuviera alguna culpa o le hubiera hecho algo, sino porque realmente se sentía mal de todo lo que Lila y Arnold habían ocasionado, aquel pasado que aún les seguía en el presente, su pasado formaba otra vez parte del presente, no sabía si Brainy aun la amaba pero sabía que no la había olvidado ni perdonado, ella…¿Acaso su amor por Arnold era más grande que cualquier traición? Aunque si lo pensaba bien a ella no le fue mal, Arnold termino con ella de una manera más honesta y tal vez dolorosa pero hasta cierto punto menos dolorosa, en cambio Brainy…

Sonó su teléfono -¿Diga?

-Hola Helga… -Esa voz, la conocía perfectamente hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba pero ese tono meloso y burlón era solo de una persona, esa persona que pensó que jamás volvería a escuchar en su vida…

-¡¿Gloria?!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste**_

 _ **muchas gracias pro sus reviews y disculpen la demora, pero sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo asi que no olviden darle al botoncito, cualquier duda o comentario queja o sugerencia no duden en apretarle jejej todo se vale**_

 _ **saludos**_


	20. CAPITULO 20 CAMBIOS I

**.**

* * *

 **Hey Arnold no me pertenece, este fic esa escrito sin fines de lucro, es solo para fines de entretenimiento los veo abajo, espero que les guste ;D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20 UNA PEQUEÑA OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

 ** _Las cosas pueden mejorar por pequeños lapsos, cuando tienes esas oportunidades nuevas y difíciles de encontrar en momentos realmente desesperantes debes aprovecharlos pues nunca sabes cuándo se vuelvan a presentar._**

 ** _La maldad de las personas esta en cualquier momento es por eso que cuando se vea la oportunidad de poder explicar y dar bien la versión de nuestras verdades se digan y no se piensen, como el amor que no se piensa, se dice y se hace porque uno nunca sabe cuándo va a ser el último día, el último aliento, el último momento que tengamos en este mundo, por más pequeña que sea la oportunidad no debemos perderla._**

 ** _A.P.S_**

* * *

-¿Para qué me marcas Gloria? –Dijo molesta la rubia

-Tranquila Helga, solo quiero saber cómo estas y también felicitarte por tu embarazo, de verdad no me lo imaginaba

-¿Cómo te…?

-¿Cómo me entere? Ja por supuesto que no por ti amiga, me entere porque en Hillwood sabes que todos los chismes vuelan, como ese que el padre es Arnold ¿No? Vaya sínico el joven después de votarte hace años ahora viene te seduce y te deja sola con el paquete, que patán

-Basta Gloria –Dijo la rubia molesta por lo que decía y sin ganas de hablar con ella –Te voy a colgar, la verdad no sé porque crees que seguimos siendo amigas, cuando nunca lo hemos sido

-Hay Helga, supéralo ya…además yo no tuve nada que ver con las decisiones de esas personas

-Adiós –Dijo la rubia molesta colgándole

Una rubia en la gran ciudad de New York sonreía maliciosamente –No lo negaste y lo mejor ya tengo tu ubicación podre vigilarte Helga querida

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba realmente desesperado no solamente porque la rubia no le hacía caso y había corrido al rubio los últimos días, aunque era un decir pues simplemente seguridad le negaba el acceso, seguramente Helga cumplió su amenaza, pero no solo era eso sino también porque Summer no lo dejaba en paz ni a sol ni a sombra, eso comenzaba a molestarle realmente demasiado.

-¿Diga? –Dijo fastidiado pues creía que era otra vez esa rubia loca.

-¿Todo está bien Arnold?

-Hola Gerald

-¿Por qué respondes así, Arnie? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Todo está bien Gerald, es solo que estos días… han estado algo locos

-Me imagino que Pataki no ha querido hablar contigo ¿No?

-No pero no solo es eso…

-Summer esta loquita nuevamente por ti ¿Cierto?

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-Vamos ¿Enserio crees que Helga no le dice nada a Phoebe?

-Eso pensaba…por lo menos unas cosas –Murmuro molesto pensando en la intimidad que tuvieron juntos y que estuviera en oídos de sus amigos

-No te preocupes si lo hace, pero necesitaba desahogarse, me quito a mi prometida por más de una hora –Dijo molesto pero divertido el moreno –Bueno hermano tienes una oportunidad y por eso te hablaba

-¿Oportunidad?

-Así es, Phoebe debe estar llegando a New York, vera a Helga para ver lo de algunos detalles de la boda y aprovecharan para ver cositas para él bebe juntas, por lo que puede ser una pequeña pero grande oportunidad para ti, pues yo sé dónde estarán –Dijo emocionado el moreno por su propio plan -¿Qué dices?

-No tengo nada que perder y… mucho que ganar –Dijo mirando la fotografía de la rubia que llevaba consigo

-Eso es cierto hermano, por cierto…no sé si sea buen momento pero Lila desapareció hermano, tu padre la fue a buscar pero le dijeron que salió de la ciudad

-¿En su estado?

-Sí y nadie sabe dónde está, tu papa la está buscando aun cuando no creo que este muy preocupado

-La verdad es que en este momento tampoco me importa mucho a mi –Dijo el rubio algo avergonzado –Ya tendré tiempo para pensar en ello, además de que si se fue, eso quiere decir que el hijo no era mío

-Vaya tienes razón hermano, no había pensado en eso, seguramente vio su oportunidad perdida y decidió irse –Exclamo molesto –Vaya perra

-Gerald

-Si amigo lo sé, anota la dirección

Arnold solamente negó con la cabeza, había ciertas cosas que nunca cambiarían al parecer.

.

.

.

Helga estaba en el centro comercial con su amiga quien miraba de aquí para allá la ropa de maternidad para la rubia, quien estaba a decir verdad muerta de vergüenza.

-Basta Phoebe, podrías… ¿Podrías ser más discreta?

-Vamos Helga, esto están emocionante, tendré un sobrinito o sobrinita

-Pero…

-No me hagas enojar más, llevabas días sin salir de ese departamento y no me lo niegues que Brainy lo dijo

-Brainy es un chismoso

-Sabes que te quiere

La rubia se sonrojo al recordar una propuesta que quedo en el aire la otra noche, no había respondido pero también noto que él no esperaba nada, realmente no esperaba la respuesta positiva pues conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de la rubia pero tampoco una negativa pues deseaba cuidarla y al bebe.

Phoebe noto la ausencia de la rubia -¿Qué pasa Helga?

-Brainy…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo Brainy?

-Me propuso…me dijo bueno…me comento en realidad es que…

-Hola Phoebe, Helga –Saludo un rubio sonriéndoles avergonzado frente a ellas, Helga no lo podía creer.

-Arnold –Murmuro apenas audible de sus labios pero el rubio sonrió al escucharlo perfectamente bien

.

.

.

Un rubio iba caminando frustrado por central Park, donde esperaba poder encontrar algo de paz que por obvias razones no había podido encontrar en los últimos meses y menos en los últimos días por cierta rubia.

Creía que si la vida o el destino los había puesto donde estaban era por algo pero sabía que se estaba engañando si quería a la rubia pero ya no estaba enamorado de ella como cuando tenía 10 años, pero tampoco le era indiferente, lo que si es que se engañaba al querer o pensar que ella lo llegaría a amar.

-Maldición ¿Por qué se lo dije? –Dijo molesto recordando esa pequeña escena de la otra noche.

 **FLASH BACK**

Brainy estaba en el departamento de la rubia, como ya era costumbre cada día saliendo de su trabajo iba a su casa para hacerle una pequeña visita a la rubia para saber si necesitaba algo o estaba bien al igual que él bebe, también pues aprovechaba para pasar un rato agradable con ella, siempre cenaban ya juntos desde hace unos pocos días.

-¿Cómo te sientes Helga?

-Bien –Dijo ella sin mucho ánimo, notaba que hace días estaba algo triste seguramente porque Arnold no había regresado o eso pensaba ella, pues según Jaime el de seguridad ese rubio había ido todos los días y más de una vez al día a buscarla.

-¿Es por Arnold?

-No

-¿Por qué vuelves a negar lo que sientes por él? Es frustrante parece que volvimos a la época donde tú estabas siguiéndolo y yo estaba siguiéndote a ti –Dijo un poco más molesto de lo que pretendía

Ella le miro molesta -¿Y a ti qué? Si no te gusta ya sabes que puedes irte, yo no te engañe ni te he mentido y mucho menos te he dicho algo para que estés aquí, eres libre

-¿Tan tonta eres para ver lo que siento?

La rubia molesta se levantó –Basta será mejor que te vayas yo no…

-Te quiero Helga, podríamos formar una familia ahora y yo…yo querré a tu bebe como si fuera mío –Toque su vientre –Es mas ya lo amo

-Brainy…

-No tienes por qué pasar sola por esto, yo estaré ahí contigo me aceptes o no pero si me aceptaras –Sonrió el rubio –Sería maravilloso, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo

Helga no supo que decir, dejo escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas que el suavemente limpio antes de alzar su rostro y darle un pequeño y tímido beso que ella de inmediato termino –No –Susurro sollozando un poco más de nuevo –Lo siento Brainy…no puedo…yo no…perdón ahorita…perdóname no puedo –Dio media vuelta y se encerró en su alcoba

No la había visto así, pero comprendí que era hora de irme, tal vez mañana…mañana sería diferente eso esperaba, aunque cinco minutos después me arrepentí de lo que hice, pues aunque ya no estaba loco por ella, aun me gustaba, aun la quería y peor aún, aun esperaba que ella me aceptara ahora que Arnold estaba fuera de nuestras vidas, que tonto soy.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Suspire pesadamente mientras una pequeña lagrima me recorría por la mejilla cuando de pronto vi…vi esa persona que pensaba jamás volvería a ver ¿Qué diablos hacía en New York?

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí Arnoldo?

-Quiero hablar contigo

-No puedo estoy con Phoebe ¿Qué no ves genio?

Hacia bastante que Helga no me trataba tan fríamente y lo peor es que no entendía porque, digo sé que se quedó con la idea de que me quedaría con Lila pero ¿Acaso no me estaba viendo ahí parado frente a ella? ¿Qué no vio que abandone a Lila?

-Por favor Helga, tienes que escucharme

La rubia me miro molesta al sentir mi agarre en su brazo, iba a zafarse leí sus intenciones pero Phoebe interrumpió

-Helga por favor escúchalo ¿Si?

-¿Qué? –Miro a su amiga sorprendida –Phoebe

-Perdón –Dijo avergonzada –Solo hazlo…por mi ¿Puedes?

Parecían tener un lenguaje entre ellas porque Helga se mostró ahora un poco más que molesta conmigo, con Phoebe pero suspiro resignada y asintió con la cabeza, a lo que sonreí feliz, pero Phoebe antes de irse.

-La lastimas de nuevo y te juro que te las veras conmigo –Quien iba a decir que el carácter de Phoebe era fuerte, su mirada y su forma fría y amenazante de decírmelo realmente me hizo tragar saliva con dificultad, tal vez era la influencia de Helga en ella, pero realmente esa mirada no me gusto, esperaba que Gerald jamás le hiciera algo, por su bien, además de que no solo sería Phoebe, si no también Helga.

-Claro…Phoeb…

Se dio media vuelta alejándose de nosotros, Helga rio por lo bajo, seguramente mi rostro demostraba que la amenaza de su pequeña amiga me había afectado, pequeña era un decir había crecido pero al lado de Helga era pequeña aun.

-Bien tienes cinco minutos, melenudo

Sonreí hacia mucho que no escuchaba ese apodo –Por supuesto, pero ¿te parece que lo hagamos con un mantecado? –Dije sonriente

-Bien pero el mío doble

-Claro

.

.

.

Estábamos sentados ya en la fuente de sodas, donde Helga iba por su segundo mantecado, adoraba verla feliz, ella parecía estar de buenas por lo que vi mi oportunidad que como dijo Gerald podía parecer pequeña pero era una oportunidad finalmente y además ya había llegado bastante más lejos que esos días, ¿Qué podía perder?

-Helga quiero decirte tres cosas, por favor no me interrumpas –Dije al ver que iba a responderme –Por favor

Ella solo resoplo siguiendo con su helado para dejarme hablar,

-Bien en primer lugar, deje a Lila, la deje porque no la amo –Helga me observo sorprendida y desconfiada de lo que decía pero yo no mentía –No la amo Helga –Repetí –Además no estoy seguro que sea mi hijo el que espera, además porque desapareció

-¿Desapareció?

Me encogí de hombros –Mi padre fue a buscarla y le dijeron que se fue de viaje –No le di importancia, ya que como había dicho después me preocuparía por ello, ahora me importaba Helga y mi bebe –Lo segundo es que no se dé donde sacaste esa idea de que estoy con Summer, pero sea quien sea quien te lo haya dicho es mentira –Helga iba a hablar –No me interrumpas, si la vi Helga pero solo le pregunte la dirección del departamento de Gerald que es donde me estoy quedando y ella si…lo admito ha estado acosándome y coqueteándome pero no me interesa la he estado rechazando y escondiéndome de ella –Dije respirando profundamente después de terminar de decirlo

-¿Por qué debería de creerte?

-¿Qué ganaría con mentirte?

-Que siga siendo una de tus amantes ¿No?

-No, lo que ganaría es tenerte para siempre a mi lado, pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz Helga, tarde o temprano te darías cuenta y te perdería para siempre, por eso no te he mentido y mucho menos en lo que siento –Tome su mano

-¿Cuál es la tercera? –Dijo tratando de quitar su mano

-Que te amo Helga Geraldine Pataki y realmente no quiero dejarte sola y menos con nuestro hijo, no quiero perderte no una vez más –La tome con más fuerza –Realmente estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti mi pequeña Cecile –Se sonrojo y yo solo sonreí

-No me lo dijiste ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo para qué?

-Te he estado buscando y estuviste siempre frente a mí

-Eres un lento y ciego ¿Qué esperabas?

-Tienes razón –Sonreí –Pero ya no quiero serlo, Helga dame una oportunidad solo una aunque sea pequeña

Helga sonrió, eso era bueno –Arnold, por ahora…bueno no sé si pueda perdonarte todo…lo que paso con Lila tu sabes si me lastimo…no solo ahora si no…-Arnold le tomo más fuerte la mano apenado –Pero…claro que te daré una oportunidad pero…debes irte la ganando

-Por supuesto

Ambos se miraron dulcemente y Arnold no pudo evitarlo y le deposito un suave y dulce beso en los labios que la rubia no rechazo pues a pesar de que sabía que el rubio debía ganarse nuevamente su confianza no podía evitar amarlo, realmente no lograba quitarse de su cabeza a la persona que ha amado desde los tres años, aunque ahora su amor es más maduro que cuando era niña, ahora era diferente y si existía la más mínima oportunidad de estar a su lado como deseaba…la tomarían.

Brainy miraba la escena desde lejos con el corazón triste pues esperaba realmente mantenerla lejos de él y lograr estar con ella como debieron estarlo para no sufrir, aunque por otro lado se alegraba como cuando por primera vez estuvieron juntos en la escuela y antes de que Lila comenzara a interponerse entre ellos.

-Por ese tipo de cosas no me enamoro –Comento la rubia a su lado quien lo había seguido

-¿No estabas con Lila?

-Te dijo que ya se iba

-Si como no

Rodo los ojos el rubio, esa no se la creía.

-Aunque no lo creas Brainy, por cierto ¿No iras a golpearlo? Te está quitando lo que tú debiste tener

-La diferencia entre ustedes y yo ¿Sabes cuál es?

La rubia le miro fingiendo que no entendía

-Que yo se amar de verdad y ustedes no, yo tengo dignidad y ustedes no y sobretodo yo se perder y retirarme, no soy cruel ni vengativo como ustedes, y eso me hace mejor que ustedes

-Para mí te hace un perdedor –Dijo la rubia

-Depende de cómo lo veas Gloria –Dijo molesto dando media vuelta –Solo te advierto que ella no está sola aunque tenga a Arnold yo estaré también ahí como siempre

-¿Ya se fue tu oportunidad no ves? Eso solo te hace ser un idiota –Dijo burlonamente

-Claro que no, siempre hay oportunidad de estar cerca de las personas que quieres, aunque no sea del modo que te guste, siempre hay oportunidad aunque sea pequeña pero la hay, adiós

Lo vio alejarse, molesta miro la escena nuevamente, aquello era injusto siempre le tuvo envidia por miles de cosas, no solo por lo de Stinky sino también por cosas que ella no tuvo y que esa rubia siempre tuvo –Me vengare Helga, sabes bien que mi odio y venganza aun no terminan –Rio por lo bajo –Ni creo que terminen –Sonrió maliciosamente dando media vuelta.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora de verdad he estado muy apretada de tiempos, entre escuela obra y trabajo y mas trabajo ya me estoy volviendo loca :(**_

 _ **bueno pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este mini fic espero que les guste, estare actualizando esta semana voten por favor porque el sábado solo actualizare de los mas votados 1, 2 y 3 lugar de todos mis fics de Candy Candy, hey arnold, ranma 1/2, sailor moon y sakura card captor, solo actualizare esos tres mas votados el sábado antes de irme**_

 _ **me ire de vacaciones amigos, del 10 al 18 de julio pensaba en llevarme mi laptop pero la verdad es que no se si tenga tiempo para escribir pues ire a new york...y la verdad creo que terminare distrayéndome y entre mil cosas que me hagan hacer alla en la escuela (seminario de actuación) y luego que mi ingles no es tan bueno jejejeje creo que moriré por eso lo digo**_

 _ **asi que voten pequeños y queridos lectores para poder saber que fics actualizare ;D**_

 _ **saludos y linda semana** _


	21. CAPITULO 21 CAMBIOS II

_..._

* * *

 _Hey Arnold no me pertenece_

 _Esta historia es de mi plena imaginacion sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento de mis queridos lectores_

 _Espero que les siga gustando_

 _Nos vemos abajo._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21 DULCES MOMENTOS**

* * *

 _ **Los momentos dulces que la vida nos regala deben de ser los más preciados en nuestras vidas, los momentos amargos que también existen deben dejarse pasar como el agua fluye en nuestro cuerpo pero ¿realmente es tan fácil? Definitivamente no lo es, la vida es complicada pero en realidad no tanta, más bien nosotros como seres humanos y pensantes la hacemos complicada, siempre siendo nuestro mismo obstáculo y verdugo, provocando siempre daño sin importarnos nada, siempre haciendo lo que sea para arrebatar los dulces momentos que tanto anhelas en tu vida, sin importarte el daño.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Un mes ha pasado ya desde que Arnold se quedó en mi departamento, estamos a escasos días de la boda de mi mejor amiga, cada día más felices por el embarazo, mi pequeño vientre esta abultado ya bajo mis ropas, comienza a notarse muy levemente mi embarazo pero nunca creo que nunca había sido tan feliz, Arnold hace su esfuerzo todo el tiempo y no deja de pedirme perdón.

Ralamente ha hecho de todo para complacerme, e incluso ha comprado varias cosas para nuestro bebe, Arnold hace unos días me menciono algo sobre casarnos antes de que mi embarazo avance más pero no estoy totalmente de acuerdo, no debemos correr podemos esperar y si nuestro hijo nace primero y después nos casamos ¿Cuál sería el problema? Realmente no le veo nada de malo y mi papa me apoya, algo que jamás pensé que pasaría pero paso, Miriam no esta tan de acuerdo por lo que me ha dicho Bob pero me apoyara de igual forma.

Aquella mañana había tenido antojo de panqueques y Arnold había estado metido en la cocina pero yo estaba en la habitación, ya que el olor de los alimentos en la cocina a veces me daban nauseas, últimamente tenía bastante pero disfrutaba más que nunca esos momentos de embarazo con Arnold eran más que dulces.

-Listo princesa –Sonrió entrando a la habitación con una bandeja y el almuerzo en esta, sonreí traviesamente al verlo ingresar.

-Que bien moría de hambre –Tome el plato que contenía los panqueques con solo miel, últimamente la mantequilla de maní que era mi fascinación deje de comerla porque me ocasionaba nauseas al igual que la mantequilla derretida en estos. –Gracias cabeza de balón, aunque te tardaste

-Amor tan solo me tarde veinte minutos

-¡Veinte minutos! ¿Sabes que nuestro bebe no espera tanto? –Exclame divertida –Gracias Arnold –Le di un beso sonrojándome

Arnold me sonrió feliz –Por nada cariño, ahora come bien ya sabes que el doctor dijo…

-Lo sé –Tome un gran bocado –Deja de repetírmelo, no soy una niña

-A veces creo que lo eres –Comento divertido limpiándome levemente mi boca, algo que hizo que sonriera y recordara algo.

-¿Qué tanto piensas mi querida soñadora?

Su voz me interrumpió de mis recuerdos, solo Rei un poco más –Nada…solo recordaba aquellos tiempos donde hacia cualquier locura por tus atenciones

-Me encantaría saber los detalles

-Tal vez después –Dije sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a mí para besarme –Ahora debo comer o tu bebe me comerá a mí.

El rio por lo bajo al escuchar a mi estómago protestar, por lo que ambos seguimos comiendo tranquilamente, realmente amaba a Arnold y me daba cuenta que el también, él también me quería como yo a él y eso…eso no tenía precio ni esos momentos dulces tan hermosos que estábamos viviendo.

.

.

.

-Lila el doctor dijo –Susurre mirando como la pelirroja tomaba su segunda copa de tequila

-No me importa Gloria deja de decirme que hacer y que no, además no le hará daño y lo necesito

-Lila si no tienes ese bebe no podremos seguir con nuestros planes

-Cállate por favor –Toco su vientre –Este bebe…este bebe es de un gran idiota

-Si lo dices por…

-Si lo digo por ese imbécil, que me engaño a la primera ¿Cómo se atreve?

-La primera en engañarlo fuiste tú ¿No?

-Pero yo soy yo –Dijo Lila molesta

-Al parecer para él no es así, por lo que no puedes reclamar nada Lila, deja de tomar eso le hace daño al bebe y…

-Déjame en paz –La pelirroja se fue más que molesta hacia su alcoba con la botella en mano.

-Esa estúpida –Murmuro la rubia mirándola con verdadera molestia.

.

.

.

Phoebe se encontraba hablando con la rubia que estaba más que feliz, Arnold había escogido una pequeña cuna para la bebe o él bebe para que pudieran empezar a adornar la habitación donde estaría el pequeño, aunque Helga le dijo que lo más seguro es que volvieran mejor a Hillwood, ahora que iban a volver para la boda de sus amigos ella estaba más que decidida a quedarse allá, además de que Arnold tenía su trabajo allí, así que realmente no quería separarlo de allá y además las cosas con su familia parecían comenzar a ir realmente bien.

-Bueno amiga debo dejarte porque Gerald esta con mis padre viendo los últimos detalles del salón y creo que lo están asfixiando

-Jajaja ese Geraldo no sabe en la que se metió con tus padres –Dijo la rubia riendo

-Qué mala, Helga

-Te quiero amiga –El embarazo la hace más cursi, rodo los ojos ante ese pensamiento –Dile a Gerald que también lo quiero y que no se preocupe que no muerden literalmente sus suegros solo lo mataran después de la noche de bodas Jajaja

-Helga –Phoebe se sonrojo fuertemente y la rubia rio más al imaginársela perfectamente bien en su mente

-Tranquila Phoebe, nos vemos

-Nos vemos Helga

La rubia suspiro al mirar el fondo de su teléfono, era una foto reciente donde Arnold la abrazaba, recordaba aquel día…ese día fue muy feliz…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Brainy se encontraba justo frente a Arnold junto a la rubia, quien los miraba expectante, tratando de mantenerse en calma para que en cualquier momento explotara lo que tenía que explotar pero entonces…

-Bueno creo que –Brainy se levantó un poco para acercarse al otro rubio quien solo lo miro sin mover ni cambiar su expresión –Si la lastimas no solo tendrás que vértelas con los demás si no también conmigo, Arnold Shortman

-Lo se Brainy y por esa razón Helga me convenció de que te dijéramos que intentaríamos nuevamente estar juntos

Brainy sonrió dulcemente hacia la joven quien les miraba con algo de temor. –Me alegra bastante que Helga este contigo porque no hay nadie más que la pueda hacer feliz porque ella te ama, por lo mismo que te pido entonces que si no la amas déjala en paz y si la amas –Miro a la rubia dulcemente –Entonces hazla lo más feliz que se pueda y si no lo haces yo te golpeare hasta hacerte entrar en razón estúpido cabeza de balón –Dijo imitando perfectamente la voz de Helga como cuando eran más jóvenes, ambos rubios se sorprendieron pero segundos después sonrieron divertidos

-Claro

-Bueno creo que mejor ya me voy no quiero estropear su felicidad y su momento –Susurro sonriente pero bajando la mirada melancólico

-No te vayas, ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? –Helga le sonrió dulcemente, Brainy no podía creer aquello pero luego miro a Arnold quien sonriéndole amablemente

-Nos encantaría que te quedaras Brainy, además no es la última vez que vendrás ¿cierto? Helga y yo te apreciamos bastante y no queremos que esto arruine nuestra amistad.

Helga miro la sonrisa boba y perdida de Brainy como sus ojos se ensanchaban de gran emoción y felicidad al escuchar que lo invitaban a quedarse prácticamente siempre al lado de ellos sin importarles realmente ya nada de lo que paso, perdonando y comenzando de nuevo…eso…eso era lo que también el necesitaba. –Claro me encantaría cenar… Y por supuesto que no, Arnold…gracias

Ambos se sonrieron como viejos amigos…ese fue un hermoso momento que hasta sentí como si mi bebe sonriera al ver que aquellos dos maravillosos hombres estuvieran más que bien en ese momento y para siempre.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Helga –Llamo a la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella le miro aun con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y su celular mostrando aquella fotografía.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto algo confundida

-Me gusta esa foto –Dijo Arnold cambiando el tema moviendo la cabeza sonriendo -¿Quieres que viajemos en la mañana o en la noche amor?

-Prefiero que sea de noche, Arnold, los vuelos me dejan cansada y ahora con esto buen…bueno creo que quedare peor –Se sonrojo suavemente, Arnold se acercó y le deposito un tierno y dulce beso en la mejilla

-De acuerdo amor –Arnold tomo un pequeño tazón que había sobre la mesita –Come tus verduras cariño –Helga hizo un puchero que a Arnold le pareció tierno pero no iba a dejar que lo convenciera esta vez –Debes cuidarte por él bebe, no puedes comer solo papas

-Pero tampoco me dejaste tomar café –Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-El café es malo para el…

-Claro que no

-Helga…

-Arnold…

Arnold rodo los ojos, habían tenido ya discusiones sobre la alimentación y él había dicho como el doctor que la comida chatarra y el café estaba incluido entre esos alimentos no eran sanos para él bebe, pero Helga adoraba el café.

-Bien, te comprare un café pero descafeinado más tarde lo prometo pero por ahora por favor come esto –Helga sabía que no era tanto lo que quería pero al menos lograría tener una ración de café, así que gustosa comenzó a comer su verdura además, ya tenía hambre…

.

.

.

Lila comenzó a sentirse mal desde la tarde, pero no le había dado importancia pero ahora, había un pequeño goteo de sangre en su ropa íntima y en el suelo… -¡Gloria! –Comenzó a dolerle un poco más -¡Aah! –Se tomó el vientre, asustada.

-¿Lila? –Gloria ingreso al baño algo intrigada por el grito que escucho cuando…. -¡Dios mío, Lila! –Lila estaba en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre al lado.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Lamento mucho mi ausencia pero estuve teniendo de todo, enfermedades, presion laboral, presion escolar, ya que presente mi segundo examen de certificacion internacional en teatro musical y pues estaba presionada por eso tambien, en fin pero aqui sigo y seguire moria por volver a escribir pero no queria hacerlo de manera express y que no les gustara ;D_**

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, ahora seguiremos con la misma dinamica y no se apuren que de aqui a diciembre seguire actualizando en dias especificos actualizare otros fics, pero diaramente actualizare el fic ganador por el que voten en la semana ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y su paciencia, ustedes son los que me incitan a seguir escribiendo :D espero que les siga gustando mis fics :D**_

 _ **En la semana pasada tuve un empate "La vida de los Shortman y Amnesia" asi que estos dos fics tendran actualizaciones diarias y un capitulo extra o doble dependiendo, que subire ya sea sabado o domingo de esta semana dependiendo de que dia lo termine esperando que sea mejor el viernes en la noche para poder actualizar el nuevo fic ganador de esta semana claro jejeje**_

 _ **bueno sigan votando como cada lunes hoy los votos valen Doble, si asi que voten jejeje :D**_

 _ **AMNESIA 0%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 0%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ ** _ADOLESCENCIA 0_ %**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 0%**_

* * *

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	22. CAPITULO 22 INESTABILIDAD QUIEBRE I

**...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 22 LA BODA**

* * *

 _ **Cuando una persona llega al grado de hacer daño por una obsesión, es considerada una persona anormal o loca, esto no es siempre viable y menos alejarla o ignorarla, abandonarla a su suerte, muchas veces este tipo de personas denotan este tipo de actitudes por cuestiones que ocurrieron en el pasado, pasado que hasta la fecha no han dejado ir, no han dejado ir porque no pueden, porque son traumas que vienen arrastrando desde pequeños, son consecuencias de verdaderas situaciones que lo llevaron a esto.**_

 _ **A veces las personas pensamos que son justificaciones de los mismos para hacerse una víctima ante los demás pero realmente no, es algo más allá de ello, es como por ejemplo cuando dicen que la gente decide volverse mala, en realidad a veces va más allá de ello, si un niño pequeño vive y aprende violencia desde su hogar, solo y sin nadie que muestre una mínima atención o cariño hacia ella, puede perderse.**_

 _ **Claro muchas veces es diferente pero eso también depende de uno como personas, es dependiendo del carácter de cada quien y también de todo lo que tienes o no tienes de niña si es lo que esperas o no, todo es dependiendo de muchos factores y sobretodo del pensar de la persona en cuestión.**_

 _ **Muchas veces la vida convivencia con algunas personas no suele ser como el de tus compañeros y te preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi hermano no es así, o mi madre, padre, o hasta un amigo o compañero? Simplemente no puede ser porque cada uno es diferente y único en el mundo.**_

 _ **Cada mente es un mundo, cada uno es responsable de sus decisiones propias, y cada uno debe aprender a hacerse responsable de sus propias decisiones como también aprender de estos errores cometidos, el madurar no es edad, madurar es aprender y nunca dejar de hacerlo, ya que cada día se aprende algo nuevo.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Lila se encontraba en el hospital mirando a la nada, Gloria estaba esperando a que el doctor llegara para decirle lo que había ocurrido ya que solo la dejaron pasar con ella cuando todo hubiera estado ya "en orden" o eso esperaba.

-Buen día Señora Sawyer, soy el doctor Horace Killer –Entro un doctor joven de cabello pelirrojo, ojos cafés claros y bastante amable. -¿Cómo se siente?

Lila no respondió solo miraba hacia la pared aun. Gloria suspiro exasperada y miro al doctor –Buen día Doctor ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Bueno pues… -Miro con cierta tristeza a Lila y a su acompañante –Bueno tuvo un adelanto de parto

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? –Claro que Gloria sabia porque pero…

-Creemos que fue por el descuido, el pequeño bebe de casi siete meses, nació con bajo peso, lo que nos hace pensar que la mama no se cuidó en todo este tiempo, además de que tiene una pequeña deformidad en su mano izquierda, dos de los dedos están pegados y no terminaron de formarse aunque a estas alturas se supondría que él bebe este completamente formado.

-¿Y murió entonces? –Pregunto Lila sin emoción, Gloria la miro molesta por tanta frialdad por ese bebe y además porque ¿Qué no recordaba el plan?

-No…lo hemos logrado estabilizar pero como es prematuro tendrá que estar en la incubadora hasta que logremos decir que el peligro pasó.

-Ah… -Murmuro la pelirroja sin molestarse a ver a nadie -¿Cuándo puedo irme?

El doctor miro molesto a la joven ¿Cómo era que hubiera una mujer tan fría? ¿Acaso no iba a preguntar si su bebe está bien o no?

-¿Le harán más estudios, doctor Horace?

-Si –Dijo este distraído –Solo unos cuantos más, también haremos lo posible para que los dedos del bebe estén bien y lo más normal posible, claro en lo que sea posible.

-De acuerdo y ¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí?

Este miro a la rubia algo aliviado de que alguien se preocupara por ese pequeñito bebe –Tal vez d meses.

-Bien… ¿Podremos venir a verlo todos los días, cierto? ¿Puedo verlo ahora?

-Claro por aquí señorita

-Gracias, voy en un momento –Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al doctor que la guiaría al bebe y miro a Lila con ojos asesinos –Más vale que cambies de actitud…todo esto es tu culpa y…puedes echar a perder nuestros planes, estúpida –Dijo molesta saliendo después de decirle esto.

Lila no dijo nada solo dejo caer una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla, ella no quería que ese bebe naciera, lo mejor hubiera sido que se muriera porque la vida que le esperaba podía ser hasta peor que la que ella tuvo.

Después de unos minutos la rubia regreso a ver a la pelirroja, pero esta estaba y sentada tratando de colocarse su ropa nuevamente, algo que molesto en sobremanera a la rubia ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No podía salir y menos en su estado, por dios acababa de tener un bebe aunque fuera por cesaría pero acababa de tenerlo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que puedes arruinar las cosas, Lila?

-No quiero que me empieces a reclamar estupideces

-El chiste era que Helga o perdiera al bebe o que se adelantara su parto, no el tuyo, eres una estúpida

-Mi cuerpo seguramente quedara horrible después de la operación que me hicieron ¿Acaso no ves que estoy harta?

-Yo estoy harta de ti –Trataba de no levantar la voz, por respeto a los demás pacientes y familiares no por esa mujer que podía acabar con todo.

-Y yo también ¿Por qué seguimos hablando?

-El plan sigue en pie, más te vale seguir lo que te digo porque si no…si no –Se acercó al rostro –Diré todo lo que se

-No me das miedo

-¿O enserio? –Gloria la fulmino con la mirada de mala gana –¿Ni siquiera que le cuenta a Arnold que en realidad esas veces que tú dices tuvieron sexo no paso en realidad nada?

-¿crees que son las únicas veces que estuve con él?

-Si Lila, porque no creo que alguien como él, hubiera perdido la cabeza por alguien como tu

-Como quieras da igual

-¿Qué quisiste verle la cara con él bebe también? ¿O inclusive porque no meter a Arnie Shortman en esto?

-No te atrevas

-Por supuesto que sí, si no sigues mi plan

-Estúpida –Murmuro molesta la pelirroja sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta en la cama

-Tú bebe está bien por si te interesa

-No me interesa

-Como sea, tonta disimula

-Como sea

Gloria exasperada rodo los ojos y volvió a salir del cuarto para ir por un café bien cargado, después de todo había pasado una tarde noche horrible por culpa de las ineptitudes de su amiga.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Helga se hallaba llegando con su amado Arnold a la casa de huéspedes donde estarían mientras fuera la boda de sus mejores amigos, la familia de este la recibió calurosamente y le ofrecieron quedarse ahí aunque esta había estado indecisa porque sus padres deseaban que pasara unos días con ella, al día siguiente irían a verlos.

-Te ves increíblemente hermosa Helga –Murmuro Stella mientras la abrazaba –Casi no se nota que tengas casi cinco meses.

Helga se sonrojo pero sonrió mientras tocaba su pequeño vientre abultado, la verdad era que no estaba tan gorda como lo había pensado en su imaginación e inclusive su pequeño bebe pateador estaba de lo más tranquilo y parecía no querer verse completamente o al menos eso dijo el ginecólogo que los bebes deciden cuando dejarse ver, y dijo ese día _"este pequeñín aun no quiere dejarse ver del todo"_ tal vez lo decía por el ultrasonido pero tal vez también lo decía en cuestión del vientre como había explicado que a veces se bota hasta el séptimo mes totalmente o el sexto.

-Gracias, señ…digo Stella

-Hola preciosa –Saludo Miles también con un abrazo -¿Qué tal el vuelo? Imagino que deben estar cansados ¿Quieres descansar o mejor cenar con nosotros?

-¿Puki como esta? –Pregunto la rubia con la esperanza de verla nuevamente pues la última vez le había dicho que tendría un bebe y ahora que ya estaba incluso pateando, quería que lo viera Puki.

-Bien, de hecho esta mejor desde que supo la noticia –Stella coloco una mano en su vientre con ternura

-Entonces voy a verla…

-Te acompaño –Arnold la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta la habitación de su abuela.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba tiernamente a la joven que se había quedado dormida en su alcoba mientras miraban una película, tomo su mano con delicadeza y la beso suavemente, después observo aquel vientre abultado, aquel pequeño que estaba dentro era su hijo, su hijo que extraño era pensar en ello y a la vez era una fascinación.

Toco suavemente el vientre de su esposa –Hola bebe –Susurro mientras daba un dulce beso y sentía en ese momento como pateaban suavemente su mano, sonrió.

-Creo que lo despertaste –Murmuro la rubia sonriendo

-¿Hace cuánto estas despierta? –Pregunto un poco sonrojado pero sonriéndole

-Lo suficiente cabeza de balón

-Creí que los apodos ya estaban en tiempo fuera

-No, aun no zopenco ni que tuvieras suerte –Dijo levantándose la rubia sonriéndole para después darle un beso –Debes admitir Arnold, que somos una pareja extraordinaria y nada común como los demás y eso nos hace únicos y especiales ¿No lo crees amor?

-Eso quiere decir que es un si

-¿Te refieres a tu extraña declaración de la otra noche?

-Yo…

-Bueno para ser sincera quiero algo más romántico y debes esforzarte así que es un medio sí.

-¿Un medio si? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja con molestia –Es un sí o un no Helga, no puedes decir un medio sí.

-Tú tartamudeaste toda la cena solo para preguntarme si quería estar contigo y la verdad es que tampoco fuiste tan específico si como novia o esposa

Helga se sonrojo al decir eso, pero Arnold sonrió

-Esposa ¿Eh? Entonces ¿Si lo has pensado?

-Solo un poco tal vez –Murmuro esta sonrojada

-Te amo Helga, te prometo que hare una mejor petición que la de anoche que fue improvisada y la verdad estaba…estaba algo nervioso

-¿Por qué?

-Temía la respuesta

-¿Y ya no?

-No…tienes algo de razón –Sonrió –Debo de confiar y estar seguro de lo que siento para transmitirte eso mismo pero aunque lo dijera como lo dije no quiere decir que no lo esté ¿está claro hermosa?

-Muy claro Arnold –Sonrió el rubio al oír su nombre nuevamente y es que aunque habían estado tanto tiempo ya juntos, Helga seguía aferrada a los apodos o a los momentos cursis que eran muy frecuentes donde ella le llamaba amor, cielo u otra frase cursi pero oír su nombre de sus labios era mucho más placentero que los demás. Podría ser por todos los años que vivió sin que esta le llamara por su nombre.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todos estaban corriendo para asistir a la boda de Phoebe y Gerald, ambos estaban tan nerviosos que habían secuestrado a sus mejores amigos, así que Helga estaba arreglándose con Phoebe y llegaría con esta y Arnold estaba con Gerald. Claro después de pasar a saludar a sus padres con su novio. Quien por cierto estuvo sudando un rato a causa de Bob.

-Te ves hermosa Phoebe

-Gracias Hel, tú también te ves hermosa –La rubia había mandado a agrandar un poco el vestido pero aun así se veía hermosa, el embarazo la favorecía y el que su vientre no estuviera tan abultado aun también.

-Gracias –Se sonrojo

-Estoy tan…tan nerviosa

-Tranquila hermana, todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero.

-Es hora cariño –Dijo su padre entrando a la alcoba de Phoebe, quien respiro hondamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta con Helga.

.

.

.

La misa seria en un hermoso jardín a un lado de donde estaba todo preparado para la gran velada.

Estaba tan hermoso como una película, había un hermoso puente donde debían pasar para llegar del otro lado a una pequeña capilla improvisada al aire libre, estaba todo lleno de rosas blancas y rojas, pétalos en el pequeño lago que estaba por debajo del puente, estaba simplemente hermoso.

Arnold vio a la rubia que estaba caminando por este y se acercó rápidamente para tomarla de la mano y saludarla, esta le sonrió dulcemente y se dejó llevar por su amado rubio, quien la llevo hasta un asiento junto a él y su familia, ella vio que Olga y sus padres también habían ido, solo les sonrió y estos le devolvieron una cálida sonrisa.

La misa comenzó sin ningún contratiempo pero cuando decían las palabras ultimas para unir a la feliz pareja, Arnold tomo la mano de la rubia quien sonrió tiernamente y se perdió en esos esmeralda intensos, que la miraban como si el sol acabara de llegar a ellos.

No despertaron de su conexión hasta que comenzaron los aplausos y se separaron de golpe antes de darse un beso, sonrieron divertidos por la situación pero comenzaron a aplaudirles a sus amigos que se veían radiantes de felicidad.

.

.

.

Estando ya en la fiesta muchos de los ex compañeros de los rubios se sorprendieron al verlos otra vez juntos y más cuando los más cercanos se enteraban de que la rubia estaba embarazada, Harold pareció molesto y no se guardó aquel enojo, Patty solo lo miraba enternecido.

-Lo digo enserio Arnold, la vuelves a lastimar y todos vamos a ir a golpearte el trasero hasta cansarnos por estúpido

Helga solo sonrió con dulzura, pese a todos esos años en que ambos se amenazaban y molestaban parecía una extraña amistad pero para ella y Harold si funciono y ahora seguirían siéndolo y cuando pasaban cosas malas estaba ahí, él también estuvo con ella esos días de oscuridad al igual que otros de sus compañeros…más bien amigos.

-En efecto Arnold si vuelves a… -Arnold interrumpió a Patty

-No volverá a pasar, porque no quiero estar sin ella

-Más te vale cabeza de balón o las veinticuatro horas para morir se cumplirán si tu no cumples esa promesa –Algunos rieron divertidos ante esto, obviamente Arnold no -¿Qué? Da gracias que respeto las veinticuatro horas que Harold impuso esa vez.

-Eso me recuerda a que… -Pero Helga lo callo rápidamente poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-Eso después Arnoldo, ahora quiero un poco de esa bebida que están dando por allá a los novios

-Sabes que no puedes

-Arnold…

-Helga no hagas eso –Dijo ante el puchero dulce que le puso su amada, mientras pronunciaba su nombre, ¡Dios! ¿Alguna vez le negara algo? –Bien deja ir a ver y si se puede te traigo una.

-Bien –Dijo la rubia medio satisfecha pero feliz

-Vaya Helga sí que te quiere –Dijo Rhonda sonriendo al lado de Curly

-En efecto princesa y si no les importa voy a sentarme aquí –Dijo tomando ya asiento en la silla que estaba detrás suyo, la mayoría estaba de pie saludando pero ella ya tenía mal sus pies, estaban hinchándose por los pequeños tacones que había querido usar.

-¿Y para cuándo?

Helga miro a Rhonda sorprendida pero después sonrió, ella no tenía nada que ocultar y menos a su hermoso bebe pateador, por supuesto que podía decirle ya a medio mundo lo feliz que era aunque parecía que eso se notaba. –Tengo…estoy entrando al quinto mes

-¡Wow! Que emoción –Dijo la pelinegra –Helga debes dejarme hacerle toda la ropa al bebe por favor, por favor

-Bien pero no se vestirá como princesa o príncipe ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien aunque sé que cambiaras de opinión por cierto ¿Qué no saben el sexo del bebe?

Ella sonrió –Solo digamos que no quiere dejarnos ver aun

-Aww –Dijo la mujer sin decir más, enternecida por la maternidad, aunque no lo dijera públicamente, él y Curly habían estado buscando…un bebe pero hasta ahora no había resultados positivos el ver que su pequeña rival-amiga aunque ella no lo admitiera, tuviera algo que tanto anhelaba la hacía feliz pero a la vez…era un sabor agridulce, estaba muy feliz y sabía que Helga dejaría que su creatividad la probara con su hijo o hija pero ella también quería algo propio, un bebe…un bebe…

En aquel momento Arnold regresaba sonriente trayéndole una bebida a Helga que aparentemente era la misma de los novios pero no lo era exactamente igual, esta no tenía alcohol pero igual Helga estaba feliz.

-Vaya… ¡que sorpresa!

-¡¿Lila?! –Ambos rubios miraron sorprendidos a la mujer frente a ella, no solo por lo "obvio" que habría al encontrarla si no también porque se veía bastante demacrada como si no hubiera dormido en días.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **mil disculpas de verdad mil disculpas perdonenme he dejado abandonados mis fics pero realmente pasaron mil cosas entre enfermedades (tuve bronquitis) dos meses enferma de gripa, apenas voy saliendo, concierto de pro-becas para la escuela en donde estoy y el trabajo donde pro cierto ha estado muy pesado porque mi jefe anda histerico jajaja**

 **pero aqui sigo y quiero aprovechar para decirles esto, no voy a abandonar ningun fic, ninguno los estare actualizando nuevamente y por cierto espero que el nuevo capitulo les guste despues de un rato de no actualizar despues de todo esto me quede sin inspiracion la verdad :( y no queria escribir asi, pero hoy creo que regreso jejeje :D**

 **mil gracias a todos y ahora comencemos de nuevo les parece?**

 **voten por el fic que quieran que se publique diaramente la semana que entra, esta semana actualizare todos.**

 **espero sus votos y hermosos reviews :D ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo sus mensajes son muy importantes por eso para mi :D**

 ** _¡VOTOS TRIPLES POR HOY! SIGUEN LOS VOTOS TRIPLES ASI QUE VOTEN :D_**

 _ **asi que voten**_

 _ **AMNESIA 120%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 90%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 60%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 60%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 60%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 30%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 30%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 30%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 30%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 30%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 30%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 30%**_

* * *

 _ **Como podran ver va ganando amnesia dejare las votaciones abiertas hasta hoy antes de que haga una actualizacion extra y ahi dire quien gano para poder actualizarlo toda la semana :D**_

 ** _saludos y lindo inicio de semana :D_**


	23. CAPITULO 23 INESTABILIDAD QUIEBRE II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños Olusum Annavi**

 **Amiga aqui esta el capitulo disculpame porque si no se habia subido**

 **espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños**

 **te debo el de rescatame en cuanto pueda lo subo ;D**

 **nos vemos abajo ;D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 23 AMOUR**

* * *

 _ **La vida es la más dulce flor delicada y suave que con el viento fuerte puede llegar a quebrarse si se quiere hacer frente sin ponerse a pensar en nada más que en llegar.**_

 _ **El dulce es un caramelo que debe saborearse con despacio y sin prisa, sin trampas y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo, la vida es así.**_

 _ **Entre más rápido lo comas o corras, más rápido puedes tropezar, más rápido fracasas y más rápido puedes perder lo que puedes llegar a tener, por eso nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.**_

 _ **Y si no te detienes a meditar lo que realmente haces mal para estar en un constante giro interminable puedes tropezar aun con mayor fuerza.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

-¡¿Lila?!

Ambos rubios miraron a la pelirroja frente a ellos, no podían creer que estuviera ahí, menos que tuviera tan mal aspecto, Helga bajo la mirada y se percató que tenía una panza un poco mayor que la suya.

Pero su aspecto denotaba que había pasado tal vez días sin probar bocado y sin dormir, estaba bastante mal.

Arnold hizo una mueca antes de volver a hablar -¿Estas bien Lila? No te ves muy bien

-¿Cómo estarlo? Voy a tener un hijo tuyo y tu simplemente estas con esta –Dijo señalando a la rubia

-Mi nombre es Helga por si lo olvidaste

-Por supuesto que no lo olvide –Helga le miro molesta mientras esta le hacia una señal obscena –Eres una zorra, ese es tu nombre en realidad

-¡Repi…!

-Helga por favor tranquila –Arnold la sostuvo de la cintura, antes de que siguiera avanzando, para después posar una mano en su vientre, eso hizo reaccionar a la rubia –Recuerda que ahora no solo eres tu –Ella bajo la mirada también tomando su vientre

Suspiro frustrada –Tienes razón –Sonrió dulcemente –Mejor…vayamos con nuestros amigos –Miro un momento a Lila con algo de pena –Al menos que quieras hablar un momento con ella

Arnold le miro por un momento y después a Lila, meditando sus palabras –No es nada que no puedas escuchar y que yo no haya dicho antes –Miro a Lila –Lila como ya te había dicho anteriormente yo no te amo

-¡Arnold pero tú no dijiste eso cuando…!

-No me acuerdo –Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola con fastidio –Yo amo a Helga y ella está esperando un hijo mío y….

-Yo también –Chillo la pelirroja dolida y desesperada

-Lo sé y no pretendo desentenderme de ese hijo que también es mío y que esperas –Lila le miro con reproche –Pero no me voy a casar contigo

-Arnold…

-No –La interrumpió Lila estaba aún más furiosa –No me voy a arruinar la vida con alguien que no amo y no le hare eso tampoco a un niño inocente, tendrá a su padre por supuesto pero no estaré contigo porque no te amo

-¿Es tu última palabra?

Helga miro como Lila estaba comenzando a sollozar le dio pena, pero realmente ella no sería la que obligaría a Arnold a estar con alguien si el no quería, no lo haría y si él la amaba estaba dispuesta a luchar contra todo y también ayudarle y apoyarlo y entenderlo con el otro hijo que estaba esperando finalmente ese también era su hijo y tenía derecho como su bebe.

-Si

-Te vas a arrepentir –Miro a la rubia quien se sobresaltó por la mirada y por inercia abrazo su vientre en un modo de que él bebe no sintiera la pesada mirada asesina que le lanzo la pelirroja un minuto antes de dar media vuelta e irse, pero con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Arnold se acercó más a la rubia abrazándola, también sintió un poco de miedo por la mirada que le lanzo la pelirroja y también le preocupaba el destino de ese niño que era su hijo también pero no la amaba y esto era lo mejor, no se tenían porque engañar y menos de aquella forma.

-Tranquila amor, ya se fue –Murmuraba el rubio mientras sentía temblar a su amada.

.

.

.

La casa de huéspedes era demasiado cómoda y confrontable como ella siempre la percibió, pese a que sus padres querían tenerla más tiempo con ellos, ella no quería separarse de Arnold y como Bob no estaba tan feliz, no quería roces por eso decidió quedarse en la casa de huéspedes e iba a visitar diariamente a sus papas, mientras Arnold trabajaba.

Stella siempre la acompañaba aunque esa mañana tuvo que salir por lo que la rubia decidió quedarse en casa mejor y estar con la abuela quien con la felicidad del pequeño bebe corría y jugaba de aquí para allá con locuras que se le ocurrían, ella le seguía el juego aunque le prometió a Arnold que no iba a hacer nada loco ahí estaba en la tubería esperando a que volviera del trabajo, ya casi era la hora, estuvo ayudando a hacer la comida y eso le tenía bastante feliz, pues era la favorita de Arnold y lo mejor lo hizo ella.

Había creído que tal vez no cabría pero en realidad si cabía bien, podría deberse a que su complexión era delgada aun y pese a estar embarazada podía estar tranquilamente ahí sin dañar al bebe ya que su panza seguía igual que hace un mes que había llegado a Hillwood nuevamente.

Entonces la puerta se abrió pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada, pues no era Arnold sino…

La pelirroja llevaba un vestido bastante pegado, su estómago sobresalía ya bastante aunque solo se suponía tenía días o un mes más que ella, al menos eso calculaba ella porque no sabía en realidad cuando fue que se embarazo, Arnold le comento una vez cuando pudo ocurrir eso que fue cuando perdió el conocimiento hasta el día siguiente, eso seguía siendo raro.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y entro su Ángel, aunque Lila se colocó rápidamente en la cama, en la cama donde ella dormía con su futuro esposo y con su futuro hijo, apretó los puños bastante molesta.

-¡¿Lila que demonios haces aquí?! ¿Cómo entraste?

-Tenía llave ¿Ya no te acuerdas tontito? Tú me la diste

Arnold trato de recordar seguramente eso, después confirme en su mirada preocupada que era verdad –Si pero hace mucho, creí que me la habías ido a dejar junto con lo que enviaste por paquetería, por cierto me llego hasta hoy y esto –Saco unas cuerdas y látigos –No es mío

-Quería darte la sorpresa –Dijo alzando su vestido y percatándome que no tenía nada

-Quiero que me tomes –Susurro seductoramente mientras veía que se bajaba el tirante, apreté los puños molesta –Quiero demostrarte que soy mejor y que yo si soy solo tuya

Abrí los ojos abruptamente ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso la idiota?

Tenía un mes que no la veían y que viniera en este momento a arruinar sus vidas, no podía ni quería permitírselo, estaba por tomar valor para salir pero…

-Lila por favor esto es patético –Susurro el rubio sorprendiendo a la joven -¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? –Pregunto el rubio molesto –No te amo y esto…esto…por favor –Suspiro tratando de controlarse –Esto es demasiado bajo, y no…no quiero que Helga te encuentre aquí, así que por favor vete

Pero la pelirroja no hizo el menor movimiento para irse, por lo que el rubio bufo molesto –Lila

-No merezco esto Arnold –Dijo soltando un pequeño sollozo –Te entregue mi vida

Arnold se acercó y por fin pudo verlo mejor, tenía enarcado una ceja era señal de su molestia y sus brazos cruzados -¿De verdad?

-Sabes que te amo y me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alm…

-Tú no sabes que es el amor, Lila –Soltó los brazos con un suspiro algo molesto pero tratando de relajarse –Lila tu no me amas, porque ni siquiera te amas a ti misma, no me diste tu tiempo solo querías a alguien que te acompañara –Lila dio un respingo cuando Arnold poso su mano en el hombro y se agacho –Lila me gustabas de niño y fuiste un imposible para mí por eso cuando me diste la oportunidad la tome porque por fin tenía algo que me era negado, eras un…como un triunfo para mí porque nunca me diste la menor señal de amarme y estar ahí para mí –Suspiro –Yo lamento mucho haberme aferrado y solo querer conseguir tenerte para levantar mi ego, no lo entendía de niño pese a que me habías rechazado más de una vez y cuando diste señal, yo estaba con el amor de mi vida, me sentía feliz y a veces demasiado asustado pues el amor de Helga es un amor demasiado agobiante y a la vez maravilloso que si no lo ves puedes perderlo, ella es la clase de chica que ama con locura y con el alma –Trato de verla pero la pelirroja estaba con la mirada ida –Cuando tu llegaste a darme señales de que te interesaba yo estaba en conflicto, porque amaba a Helga pero su amor era demasiado y me sentía incapaz de poder hacerla feliz, temía decepcionarla, temía perderla por no ser suficiente…y termine perdiéndola por haber sido un completo idiota como ella siempre decía y tenía razón…soy un idiota

-Pero Arnold…

-No te aferres a lo que no puedes tener –Puso su mano nerviosamente en el vientre de Lila –Aférrate a lo que tienes y la vida te dio –Sonrió dulcemente –Como haya sido, yo cometí un error, mi estupidez no solo daño al amor de mi vida, sino también a inocentes como tú y él bebe –Tomo la mano de Lila, Helga no sabía cómo reaccionar o sentirse, era algo agridulce, sabía que era suyo porque estaba demostrándolo en ese momento y sin que ella estuviera para querer quedar bien y no perderla, pero a la vez odiaba que la tocara, pero si hacia una escena de celos en ese momento podría provocar que pelearan como cuando eran adolescentes, sus celos de adolescente loca y perdidamente enamorada regresaban pero no quería que pasara ello. –Lila, nuestro hijo es lo único que nos unirá, no hay amor entre nosotros ni ahora ni nunca, lamento mucho haberte arrastrado a esto, por mi cobardía, por mi estupidez de no aceptar y enfrentar los sentimientos que desde entonces sentía por Helga –Se puso nuevamente de pie –Porque al final es ella a la que he amado siempre…toda la vida pero fui muy ci…no, ciego no siempre, más bien no quise aceptarlo por terror, me asuste es lo único que puedo decir y en mi cobardía y temor cometí errores que dañaron a otros, por eso te pido perdón.

-Te podrías arrepentir

Arnold rio por lo bajo –Lo dudo…me arrepentiría si me casara contigo, ahora por favor –Le hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera a la puerta –No quiero que te vea mi esposa aquí

Helga sintió el corazón brincarle, una sonrisa traicionera salió en sus labios, le encanto escuchar esa palabra, aun no estaban casados pero Arnold seguramente dijo aquello para que terminara de irse, involuntariamente vio el anillo de compromiso que le había entregado la otra noche, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

Estaban en Chez Paris, Arnold la había invitado a cenar, mencionando que debían festejar el estar ya juntos casi cuatro meses, esperando juntos él bebe que se había vuelto su razón de vivir, una hermosa conexión que ambos sentían y tenían para toda la vida.

Arnold había estado tan galante como siempre, sin perder su personalidad, amaba que con ella se mostraba sin ninguna mascara lo conocía a la perfección y pese a los años separados se dio cuenta que no había cambiado tanto, ella también se mostraba como era realmente solo con él, en realidad no era tan difícil muchas veces pensaba que era un libro abierto.

Miraba dulcemente a Arnold quien estaba platicándole emocionado con los planes que ya comenzaba a tener con ella y él bebe como una familia. Para este punto había una dulce melodía ya, estaban en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana para más específicamente donde tuvieron su primera cita en San Valentin claro que Arnold en ese momento no sabía que ella era Cecile.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, él la miro con curiosidad -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada solo recordaba la vez que vinimos aquí y tenías una cita doble –Dijo algo divertida y molesta –El cómo al final terminaste entrando cayéndote con unas flores para mi

-¿Segura? No será que te divertía, el saber que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que eras tú, Cecile –Dijo Arnold seductoramente

-Tal vez un poco…pero debes admitir que te encanta que te sorprenda –Dijo la rubia coquetamente

-Por supuesto que si –Susurro Arnold sonriente –Y quiero que sigas haciéndolo pero… -Tomo la mano de la rubia, sonrojándola por la mirada cálida y llena de amor que le dio –Helga te amo y ya no sabría cómo vivir sin ti si me…si soy nuevamente un idiota y….te vas.

-No pasara –Murmuro la rubia sonrojada y perdida en su mirada con una sonrisa tierna

Arnold sonrió tiernamente ante la imagen frente a él. –Helga eres el amor de mi vida siempre fue así y lo que más deseo en este mundo ahora es poder…poder acompañarte en estés sendero de la vida, quiero…. –Se hinco mientras decía esto nerviosamente –Aun recuerdo aquella hermosa niña que cubrí con mi paraguas y me cautivo desde entonces, perdóname por ser un ciego –Susurro sonriente, Helga también sonrió. En ese momento el mesero se preparaba para acercarse y la melodía había cambiado –Quiero cubrirte para siempre, apoyarte, amarte, acompañarte por el resto de nuestra eternidad –Helga Geraldine Pataki ¿me harías el grandísimo honor de aceptarme como tu compañero por todo el resto de nuestras vidas y más allá de la muerte? Mi dulce Cecile ya no concibo la vida sin ti, eres la luz en mi vida y la que siempre ha estado ahí para mí y quiero que sigas ahí y ser yo también la luz, porque no quiero vivir sin ustedes –Toco el vientre de la rubia, quien sonrió dulcemente

Helga no respondió, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos tantos años de haber soñado con un momento así y ahora no era más un sueño, no era más un imposible, se perdió un momento en ese pensamiento, hasta que Arnold abrió la cajita de terciopelo color azul que había sacado de su bolsa de pantalón, dentro había un anillo de color oro con un moño rosa en medio.

La rubia sonrió aún más. Arnold también sonrió dulcemente mientras le susurraba –Te amo amor, ya no quiero pasar un día más sin ti, eres lo más importante que tengo en mi mundo, no creo poder tener mi existencia sin ti.

Helga siguió encerrada en su mundo, mientras el rubio le miraba algo nervioso cada vez. -¿Helg…?

Pero no pudo terminar ya que Helga se abalanzo sobre de él y comenzó un beso que lentamente se convirtió más apasionado, mientras el rubio suspiraba de felicidad, el mesero se acercó con unas copas y champagne que Arnold había planeado para brindar después de que le diera el sí y también la gente había estallado en aplausos quienes habían comenzado a ver todo.

Fue una hermosa noche y un sueño que se hizo realidad, de aquella rubia pequeña que alguna vez soñó con ello.

* * *

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar ahí, cariño?

La voz de Arnold la trajo de regreso –Arnold –Susurro aun embalsamada por lo que había dicho y por sus recuerdos

-Creo que necesitas lugares nuevos para sorprenderme, querida, ya que se todos tus escondites

Helga le miro de manera retadora –No lo creo

-Claro que si –Sonrió con dulzura pero después de unos segundos que Helga tenía la ceja enarcada agrego –Eso espero cariño porque no quiero perderte de vista ni un segundo.

Helga sonrió dulcemente –Te amo

-Escuchaste todo –Sonrió seductoramente –Ahora ya confías un poco más en mi ¿Cierto?

-Un poco Arnoldo –Ambos rieron por lo bajo

-Te amo Helga, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será

-También yo te amo y te amare siempre

Terminaron con el espacio que quedaba entre ellos para darse un dulce y casto beso que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo más intenso por el deseo, deseaban amarse y demostrarse uno al otro que eran la vida y el complemento de la vida del otro que no podía nada ni nadie separarlos, poco a poco y con delicadeza fueron despojándose de sus prendas, hasta que Arnold la puso en la cama y entre caricias y besos fue diciéndole promesas de amor que salían del alma.

No se percataron de que alguien los estaba observando.

.

.

.

Helga caminaba de regreso a la casa de huéspedes, había pasado rápidamente otro mes y ya estaba en el séptimo mes de su embarazo y aunque Arnold le pedía que no estuviera tanto tiempo sola en la calle, no pudo evitar su familia le estaba dando todo lo que siempre quiso y no podía desaprovechar lo dulce que era tener una familia más unida, ese día tuvo que irse sola porque sus padres le habían organizado una mini fiesta de despedida a Olga pues regresaba a NY pero en lugar de eso se convirtió en una mini fiesta para ella, le habían dado mil cosas que luego llevarían ellos a la casa de huéspedes, le dijeron que los esperara para llevarla pero quería caminar.

-Helga –Susurro una voz que estaba a sus espaldas, la única que no esperaba escuchar ni ver, al voltear se encontró con Lila quien parecía a punto de explotar, seguía demacrada eso era preocupante en una mujer embarazada no podía evitar pensar en el niño quien no tenía la culpa.

Seguramente estaba por parir, según ella solo tenía un mes más que ella si no es que deberían de tener lo mismo pero jamás se puso averiguar eso ni tampoco quería contar la fecha en el día que ambos…mejor no pensar en ello.

-Lila

-Vaya veo que no perdiste el tiempo ¿verdad? Como siempre claro

-No quiero pelear Lila –Dijo la rubia tratando de seguir mejor su camino pero sintió una mano jalándola

-Yo si necesito hablarte –Dijo firme la pelirroja –Es injusto que Arnold no nos quiera y sea por tu culpa, he vivido este maldito embarazo sola y es tu culpa

-Arnold ha querido acompañarte más de una vez pero no lo has dejado estar cerca de ti y de tu hijo, así que no reclames algo que tú misma has dejado de lado porque ni yo ni Arnold somos culpables si no tú.

-¡¿Por qué tenías que volver?! ¡Arnold y yo éramos muy felices y tú solo viniste a quitármelo!

-¡No es una cosa Lila! Y yo no te quite nada, él nunca te ha amado y nunca fue para ti por lo tanto.

-¡Te odio, ojala se muera tu hijo! –Comenzó a jalar a la rubia para llevarla hacia la avenida, Helga también comenzó a forcejear.

-¡Lila detente!

-¡Te odio maldita zorra muérete con todo y bastardo!

-¡Lila suéltame, basta, estás loca! –Decía la rubia mientras seguía forcejeando, entonces…

Todo paso tan rápido, Helga cayo de bruces hacia atrás y Lila cayo hacia el otro lado también, Helga sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, inmediatamente lo sujeto y varios gritos comenzaron a llegar hasta que escucho uno…

-¡Lila! –Gloria apareció de algún lado, inmediatamente se acercó a la multitud que estaba ya alrededor de Lila, sintió un hueco en el estómago.

-¡¿Helga?! ¿Lila?

Si la persona que deseaba ver Helga y entonces sintió que se partía en dos y un ardor comenzó en su vientre y termino en su intimidad, soltó un grito desgarrador ahora que sabía que había alguien cerca, sintió unos cálidos brazos a su alrededor pero el dolor la estaba nublando…

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _:D_**

 ** _disculpen la demora_**

 ** _mañana subo capitulo triple del ganador de la semana_**

 ** _:D_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando 4_**

 ** _mil gracias por sus reviews paciencia y que me lean son ustedes quienes me incitan a seguir escribiendo_**

 ** _saludos_**


	24. CAPITULO 24 EL EGOISMO DE LILA I

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo :D**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 24 NO ES MI HIJO I**

* * *

 _ **¿Cuándo el amor es tanto puede quebrarse por alguna situación? El amor sale cuando el hambre entra, el dicho famoso y utilizado por decenas de mujeres, pero entonces podemos preguntarnos ¿Entonces porque tú lo hiciste? ¿Lo hiciste por amor o por conveniencia? En su momento ¿Era amor? ¿O era mejor?**_

 _ **Te das cuenta de que normalmente es lo segundo, quisieras creer que se casan por amor, pero siempre bajo todo eso hay sublimemente hay algo que conviene al contraer el matrimonio con alguien, pocos son los que lo hacen por amor.**_

 _ **Amor real, pero ¿Qué es el amor real? ¿Quién sabe que es bueno que es mal? ¿Quién decide que es lo que esta correcto y que no? ¿Quién debe decidir a quién amar y a quien no?**_

 _ **Uno mismo debería de ser el que tome esa decisión pero…casi siempre hay algo que influye en nuestras decisiones pero pese a eso debemos recordar, nunca dejar de ser uno mismo y sobretodo escuchar a nuestro corazón**_

 _ **Ahí siempre estará la llave**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Arnold caminaba lentamente por la sala de espera, tratando de controlarse, pero no podía, estaba bastante sorprendido y sobretodo bastante molesto no solo con el mismo si no con más personas, ¿Qué tenía que hacer Helga sola en la calle? ¿Cómo diablos Lila llego ahí? ¿De dónde diablos salió Gloria? Hacía tiempo que nadie sabía nada de ella, pero eso creyó hasta ahora, porque aparentemente Lila si lo sabía.

Y la última ¿Cómo se les ocurría pelear de ese modo? Tanto Lila como Helga estaban totalmente locas al haber forcejeado de ese modo y lo peor es que estaban acusando a Helga de intento de homicidio, ya Gerald estaba encargándose del asunto, pero había muchos testigos, empezando por Gloria.

Lo peor uno de sus hijos podía morir…

-Señor Shortman

La voz del doctor lo saco de sus pensamientos -¿Cómo esta Helga?

-Ella está bien, ya está más estable –Dijo sonriendo dulcemente pero la luz en sus ojos no se veía realmente feliz para darle la noticia a alguien que acaba de ser padre

-¿Qué ocurre doctor?

-Bueno…es que…no sé cómo darle esta noticia

-¿Él bebe esta…? –Un hueco en su corazón cayo y su garganta repentinamente se secó.

-No señor Shortman pero… -Suspiro por lo bajo era algo complicado estar en la situación donde estaba –Él bebe vive, por ahora….pero necesita estar en incubadora un tiempo –Dijo nerviosamente –Y trataremos la deformidad de sus dedos.

-¿Qué? –Dijo rápidamente el rubio sin comprender y con una cuchillada en el corazón

-Nació con una pequeña deformidad, hemos logrado que sus dedos estén lo más normal posible pero tendrá que tener terapia y alguna que otra cirugía para poder terminar de ayudarle a crecer sin ninguna otra complicación.

-Pero como es que…

-Seguramente viene de genética –Dijo el doctor indicándole que lo siguiera –Hay varios casos como este, pero también puede ser por alguna droga que se haya consumido durante el embarazo –Se detuvo frente a un ventanal –Ahí está –Señalo a un pequeño bebe que estaba recibiendo un poco de leche aparentemente de la enfermera, era muy pequeño a su parecer –El pequeño nació con bajo peso, por ahora no lo sacamos a que lo alimentara la madre porque ella está descansando fue un parto muy difícil, pero la enfermera se encargara de él, por ahora.

-¿Puedo verlo? –Pregunto el rubio sin poder creer lo que pasaba, pero aun así no…no lo dejaría

-Claro –Le indico a la enfermera que abriera y Arnold pudo pasar a ver a su hijo, observo que la enfermera traía el uniforme blanco y mallas para cubrir sus piernas, también la camisa llegaba hasta el cuello, el cabello casi no se le veía pero vio unos cuantos cabellos rubios por lo que seguramente su cabello era de ese color, tapabocas y se veía que era de tez clara. Esta no lo miro realmente pero sintió un pequeño escalofrió al pasar por su lado, no le agrado absolutamente pero lo que importaba en ese momento era ese pequeño.

Se fue acercando lentamente al pequeño bebe para poder acariciarlo y darle el amor que en ese momento seguramente necesitaba.

Se veía realmente pequeño para los meses que se supone que tenía, además de que no entendía ¿Cómo es que el doctor jamás les dijo nada? Y vio algo que no sabía cómo tomar…

El pequeño bebe no era tan blanco como lo eran él y Helga, además tenía el cabello…

-Doctor ¿Seguro que este…? Quiero decir es que… -Miro por unos segundos al pequeño niño que tenía en la cunita donde debía permanecer, este abrió los ojos y…

Tenía que salir de ahí y tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento doctor…yo necesito…necesito aire

.

.

.

Por otro lado Gloria iba entrando a la habitación donde tenían a Lila y una pequeña y hermosa bebe en brazos de esta, quien estaba más que fastidiada, estaba demasiado adolorida como para soportar si esta bebe lloraba, suficiente había tenido ya de todo esto.

-Bien Gloria, que bueno que vienes llévate este engendro…

-Lila no hables así, además debes darme las gracias –Tomo a la pequeña bebe de tez blanca y pequeñas manchitas rojas, su poco cabello era rubio parecía no tener nada en realidad pero se podía apreciar ya de cerca.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? Por darme una bebe tan fea, ni siquiera es mía

-Ni el otro, reniegas todo el tiempo de él.

-¿El deforme? Como no hacerlo, es horrible que sus dedos sean asquerosos

-Es tu culpa

-Es mi cuerpo ¿No? Tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que hice

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Porque no hacerla pasar por muerta

Gloria miro a la bebe que descansaba en sus brazos -¿Cómo detendrás a Arnold?

Lila sonrió –Fácil, hacerle creer que ese engendro no es su hijo, pero sí de Helga, obviamente ella no va a querer hacerse la prueba porque amara demasiado a ese bebe, el amor de Helga es ciego siempre lo fue y ese ha sido su mayor error, en cambio yo puedo hacer que se sienta culpable y enojado con ella porque por ella él bebe murió, por el empujón que me dio y además… -Tomo un folder –Con los papeles que me dieron, puedo comprobar que si es el padre de esta bebe.

-Solicitaste…

-Él lo hizo, lo bueno es que el doctor esta de nuestro lado, así que supo que hacer.

-Vaya que lista

-Lo se

-Y ¿Qué harás para desaparecerla?

-Tú te encargaras

-¿Yo? No por supuesto que no, por eso digo que no es buena idea y con esta bebe puedes retenerlo piénsalo

Lila lo pensó unos segundos más, la verdad era que no le agradaba tener cerca de una bebe que fuera hija de su peor enemiga pero por otro lado…por otro lado era la perfecta venganza.

Aunque le gustaba más pasarla por muerta y decírselo a Helga, pero decirle debía quedar descartado, ella no debía dejar ir la felicidad de sus manos y ahora Arnold podía ser solo suyo.

Suyo…

Pero esa mocosa…

Pero Arnold….las cosas volverían a cómo eran.

-Bien…pero tú te encargaras

-Lo intentare, pero no siempre Lila, debes hacerlo tú y delante de Arnold no hacer nada mal.

La pelirroja solo rodo los ojos molesta, pero no dijo más.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba a la rubia quien estaba despertando de una anestesia que le habían puesto antes de que terminara de sentir bien las contracciones, el doctor dijo que era necesario y el doctor que estuvo llevando su embarazo no estaba.

-Helga –El rubio se acercó más a ella – ¿Cómo te sientes? –Estaba algo confundido y sobretodo algo molesto

-Yo…algo…algo mareada aun –Miro alrededor tratando de concentrarse en la sombra de su amado -¿Dónde…donde está él bebe?

Arnold sintió una cuchillada en el corazón

-¿Qué…que fue?

-Un niño

-Oh –Sonrió más la rubia –Quiero verlo, por favor –Tomo la mano de Arnold

-No puede ser…no por ahora

-¿Qué…?

Arnold bajo la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, Helga había estado inconsciente todo el día anterior y la mitad de este, había solicitado algo sin su permiso pero tenía que asegurarse, su corazón se destrozó al saber la verdad pero no entendía ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Helga, él bebe…nació…un poco enfermo y…

-¡¿Qué?!

De inmediato la rubia quiso levantarse pero Arnold la sostuvo rápidamente antes de que siquiera tocara el suelo… -Helga por favor tienes que…

-¡Quiero ver a mi bebe!

-Helga tienes que…

-¡Quiero verlo Arnold! –Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, le dolió bastante verla de ese modo, el mismo estaba destrozado pero no era el momento. –Por favor –Sollozo

Arnold dejo escapar unas lágrimas, sentía un terrible dolor pero no podía decirle reclamos en ese momento, Gerald tenia razón antes que nada debía hablarlo con tranquilidad y sobretodo con la cabeza más tranquila aunque la duda lo calcomanía y los celos lo mataban.

-¿Por qué Helga? –Murmuro para sí mismo mientras la rubia lloraba desconsoladamente.

.

.

.

Lila sonreía dulcemente a Stella quien se había ofrecido para cuidar a la pequeña bebe mientras que Miles pese a todo lo que le había dicho Arnold estaba cuidando al pequeño que estaba en la incubadora, Arnold no había querido entrar a verlo, menos ahora que había recibido los resultados, pero el pequeño aparentemente estaba mejorando poco a poco, no parecía que lo hubieran tratado solo dos días y medio en ese hospital, parecía que llevaba más tiempo pero ni Stella ni Miles querían decirle nada a Arnold.

Por otro lado Helga seguía triste por la noticia que le había dado el doctor pero ahora se encontraba en el ventanal viendo al pequeño que cargaba Miles.

-¿quieres entrar? –Pregunto amablemente la pelinegra que como Gerald había estado pendiente de su hermana.

-¿Dónde está Arnold?

-En la habitación de Lila –Dijo la oriental algo molesta aun por lo que Gerald había contado pero no podía demostrarlo hasta no saber realmente lo que ocurrió

-¿Y qué diablos hace ahí?

-Tranquila Helga, ahorita solo debes preocuparte por…

-Helga cariño –Stella venia cargando a la pequeña bebe en brazos quien estaba algo inconsolable porque la leche que habían pedido darle no la quería aceptar

Helga no supo porque pero el corazón se le partió en dos al ver a la pequeña llorar así.

-¿Cómo estas cariño? –Pregunto la mujer castaña sacándola de sus pensamientos

-B…Bien –Dijo pero sin quitar los ojos de la pequeña bebe –Solo…triste

Stella sonrió con melancolía, ellos no podían creer lo que había dicho Arnold, pero al final él debía tomar una decisión y tampoco podían dejar de apoyar a su hijo menos si la mujer que amaba lo engaño, por más que les doliera.

Puki se pondría triste lo sabían.

Sobre todo si no la apoyaban…

-¿Quieres cargarla o vas a pasar a ver al bebe? –Pregunto lo más naturalmente posible que pudo

Helga sonrió –Por ahora no puedo pasar a verlo –Sintió un nudo en el estómago, moría por cargar y abrazar a su bebe, miro de nuevo a la pequeña -¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?

-Lila no tiene leche materna, no se desarrolló correctamente las células mamarias durante el embarazo para que pueda alimentarla, además de que no quiere ni intentarlo como pidió el doctor –Esto último lo dijo con molestia -¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

-¿Yo? –Pregunto sorprendida mirándola con incredulidad y después a su bebe volvió a verlo, estaba en esa incubadora, siendo alimentado por Miles de la única forma que en ese momento se podía.

-Creo…que sí, mejor a que…. –Se sonrojo –No se use

Stella sonrió –No te preocupes cariño, pronto él bebe saldrá de peligros y ayudar es algo muy bueno, ella lo necesita.

-Si –Murmuro la rubia sonriéndole a la pequeña –Pero…no…se bien

-Tranquila ahorita te ayudo ¿vamos?

-Claro

Se encaminaron a la habitación de la rubia, ese día la darían de alta y solo estaban esperando que llegara su familia con la muda de ropa.

.

.

.

Por otro lado en la habitación de la pelirroja se libraba una pequeña discusión, una en la que Arnold iba perdiendo y cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo iba cayendo en el abismo de las dudas, si no hablaba pronto con Helga no podría más, estaba por llegar a su limite

Sostenía un folder donde aseguraba que la pequeña bebe era suya.

-¿Tienes más dudas o ya te casaras conmigo?

-No…no me casare –Murmuro arrojando el folder en el buro de noche –No te amo

Lila se enrojeció de la molestia pero de igual forma sonrió -¿Y quién te ama te ha respetado como decía?

-Eso no te incumbe

-Vamos Arnold, acabamos de demostrar que si es tu hija ¿Acaso no quieres una familia bien con ella?

-Siempre me tendrá

-Eso no es suficiente –Dijo la pelirroja más molesta –Además Arnold ya viste que Helga mintió no es tu hijo

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Es más que obvio pero también me lo dijo Gloria

-¡¿Y ella como se enteró?!

-Por una plática que escucho

-No te creo

-¿Es verdad no?

Lila sonrió triunfante

-Pero…

-Vamos Arnold ¿Qué otra prueba esperas? –Tomo al rubio de la mano –Arnold yo te amo, mira como me dejo Helga es obvio que quería que perdiera al bebe, es obvio que quería matarme y lo peor de todo es obvio porque quería hacerlo, para que jamás dudaras de su paternidad con él bebe, tal vez incluso ella misma quería perder al bebe y necesitaba quedar como la victima por eso me involucro…

-Tú la buscaste

-Claro que no…la vi por casualidad, la salude, para después irme pero ella comenzó a querer discutir

-No sé si…

-Ese bebe no es tu hijo y además yo no permitiré que quede impugne lo del intento de asesinato, la demanda seguirá en pie, mira como estoy y lo peor es que el doctor cree que tal vez no pueda tener más bebes. –Sollozo la pelirroja destrozada

Eso fue todo, Arnold la miro con compasión y lastima, con un poco de ternura y coraje porque realmente todo apuntaba a una sola cosa, Helga G. Pataki, lo había engañado de la peor manera y lo peor de todo es que se había burlado de él, de su ingenuidad y había buscado venganza seguramente porque él había sido el primero en hacerle daño y lo más peor aún es que había jugado con sus sentimientos, definitivamente Helga Geraldine Pataki, era más cruel y despiadada de lo que había llegado a pensar alguna vez.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen por la demora pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste**_

 ** _por favor haganme saber que fic quieren mas actualizaciones ;D_**

 ** _el mas votado sera el ganador_**

 ** _gracias a todso y cada uno de los lectores que aun me siguen y spor sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir dia a dia_**

 ** _saludos_**


End file.
